Dominated Love Slave
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - Tienes que volver a comer, que alimentarte. Debes prometérmelo.- me dijo. Yo traté de contestarle algo, pero me distraía lo que estaba ocasionando dentro mío. El amor que sentía por él no me dejaba pensar claro.- Vamos, Granger, prométemelo. – insistió.
1. Misery

**Capítulo 1**

"Misery"

Cuando el despertador sonó, casi no lo podía creer. Parecía que me había recién acostado, y en realidad ya habían pasado más de seis horas. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, considerando la posibilidad de quedarme en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer sábado de las vacaciones de Navidad, y no era necesario levantarme temprano. Sin embargo, la idea de ir a la biblioteca y adelantar todas mis tareas me tentaba muchísimo; así podía tener toda la tarde libre. Esa era la rutina que quería seguir durante todo el período libre que teníamos, así no se me acumulaban tanto las cosas por hacer. La noche anterior ya había planeado todo: Primero haría la tarea de pociones, que era la más complicada, y luego seguiría con transformaciones y runas antiguas. Si, definitivamente haría eso. Además, tenía muchísimas ganas de estar con Luna esa tarde. Tenía que sacarme todo lo asignado para ese día de encima de inmediato.

Me incorporé tan rápidamente, que la visión se me puso negra. Sentí todo mi cuerpo como si fuera gelatina, y no me quedó otra opción que volver a sentarme sobre la cama. Estos mareos cada vez me venían más seguido, y para ser sinceros, me estaba cansando. Puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, para ver si así se me pasaba. Luego de unos minutos, pude volver a pararme, y así fui como empezó mi mañana.

Me puse mi bata ni bien me sentí estable; el frío en esas épocas del año era terrible, y se sentía mucho peor dentro del castillo, cuyas paredes eran heladas y húmedas. Probablemente, afuera el viento me taladraría los huesos. Debía abrigarme bien antes de salir. Me dirigí hacia el baño, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mis compañeras de cuarto, y pensando en lo reconfortante que sería darme una ducha calentita. El baño de nuestra habitación era espacioso, lo cual significaba que también era sumamente frío. Abrí la ducha para que el lugar se llenara de vapor, y así tal vez se calentara un poco.

Me desvestí y miré mi cara en el espejo; mis ojeras eran notorias, hacían que mis ojos avellana se opacaran. No entendía el por qué, ya que estaba durmiendo mis seis o siete horas diarias, como lo había hecho toda mi vida. De igual manera, últimamente me sentía más cansada, destrozada se podría decir. Analicé mis ojos durante un rato más, hasta que me atreví a posar mi mirada sobre mis labios; estaban resecos. Quise seguir bajando la mirada, pero no pude. Lo máximo que llegué fue mi cuello, y las clavículas, que sobresalían como nunca antes.

No me atreví a seguir mirando mi cuerpo; probablemente estaría gorda como una vaca. La noche anterior había sido el banquete de Navidad, y si bien no había comido más que un poco de budín y algo de jugo de calabaza para brindar, me sentía hinchadísima. De solo pensar en la cantidad alarmante de calorías que había consumido, me asqueaba. Sin duda, ese día tendría que hacer algo de deporte si quería quemar lo cenado durante el banquete.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, me metí debajo de la ducha. El agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo incesablemente durante al menos quince minutos, mientras me jaboné el pelo y el resto del cuerpo. De vez en cuando, escalofríos muy potentes me recorrían por completo, haciéndome temblar. El agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente: seguramente, algo funcionaba mal. O tal vez era yo, que estaba destemplada.

Una vez fuera, me sequé y vestí rápidamente. Tomé mi varita para evaporar el agua que chorreaba de mi cabello rápidamente, y encremé mi cara. Odiaba ver mi piel tan seca, era algo que nunca me había pasado.

Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando Ronald me dijo que adoraba mi piel. Jamás me iba a olvidar aquel encuentro con Ron, una noche de abril en la sala común. Teníamos trece años, y junto con Harry, éramos el mejor trío de amigos jamás visto. Siempre había sabido que mi relación con Ron iba más allá de la amistad, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que él se sentía igual. Hasta ese momento, que se acercó a donde estaba sentada, corrió un mechón de mi cara y me rozó los labios con los suyos; sabía que yo no me iba a mover de allí. Luego, con su mano derecha, recorrió mi mandíbula, muy suavemente. Fue muy inesperado, y muy dulce a la vez. Estuvimos cerca al menos un minuto, hasta que él sonrió.

- Tienes la piel más suave de este mundo, Hermione.- me dijo. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí tímidamente.

- Ron, no digas pavadas. No has tocado la piel de todas las personas de este mundo.- le contesté, y el rió. Pero rió de verdad.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que aquella fue la última vez que lo vi reírse de esa manera. Quiero decir, la última vez que su risa fue producto de algo relacionado conmigo. De hecho, luego de aquella vez, si lo vi reírse muchas veces más, aunque cada una de esas risas me parecieron frías y vacías. Sin emoción. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero yo lo sentía así.

Me fije bien de que mi cara quedase humectada, y luego me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, para darle más vida a esta. Usé tonos muy suaves, para que no se notara que era pintura. Todo lo que quería era que disminuyera la palidez, aunque sea un poco. Esparcí bien la base, y luego me puse un poco de sombra blanca en los párpados. También un poco de labial transparente, para que hubiera brillo por lo menos en ese sector de mi cara.

No entendía qué demonios me pasaba, jamás me había visto tan fea en toda mi vida. Fea y gorda, por supuesto. Pero no, no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, tenía que concentrarme en llegar a la biblioteca y ponerme con mis deberes. Luego pensaría en como bajar los rollos de mis caderas, que eran tan pesados que hasta me costaba respirar. Pero si me ponía a analizar mi cuerpo delante del espejo en ese momento, no podría dedicarle la atención necesaria a pociones. Y era inminente sacarme esa tarea de la cabeza, porque de lo contrario, la Hermione responsable no me dejaría en paz.

Acomodé el baño, salí de él y me dispuse a buscar mis libros. Creía que los había traído conmigo, pero al parecer no era así. Seguramente habían quedado en las mazmorras; no podía siquiera pensar en bajar hasta allí, pero no podía avanzar sin ellos. Con un humor de perros, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia aquel horroroso y mohoso lugar.

En el camino, pasé por unos pasillos que supuse estaban cerca de la entrada de Slytherin. No sabía dónde estaba situada exactamente y tampoco me interesaba. Había un par alumnos con la insignia de esa casa, pero sinceramente, no les presté mucha atención. Seguí mi paso firmemente, ante la mirada de desprecio que me dieron una pareja de 'enamorados' que estaba sentada por allí. Seguramente estaban pensando en lo horrible que era, en la vergüenza que representaba mi condición sanguínea, en los kilos de más que tenía encima. Di un par más de pasos, tratando de no pensar en eso prejuicios que tenían sobre mí, y alejándolos de a poco de mi cabeza.

Pero no lo logré durante mucho tiempo. Ni bien entré a la sala de pociones, me choqué con un rubio platinado que salía de esta. Su boca, que antes no reflejaba emoción alguna, se tornó en una asquerosa mueca, no sin antes amagar con transformarse en una sonrisa, seguramente de suficiencia.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos a los ojos, pero mirando mucho más allá, tal vez hasta pensando en otras cosas. Yo, por lo menos, me encontraba en otra dimensión. Al mirar sus ojos grises, recordé la primera vez que lo había visto en mi vida, en mi primer año en Hogwarts. Su pelo claro, casi blanco, estaba peinado con gel hacia atrás, y sus brazos estaban cruzados, en un claro gesto de superioridad. Ese día me había mirado, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, midiéndome. Estaba segura de ello.

Agradecía a Merlín por haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para sostenerle la mirada en todas aquellas oportunidades, aunque muchas veces amenazaba con flaquear, y dejarle ganar. Pero él era quien siempre corría la mirada primero, distrayéndose con algo mucho más interesante que yo. Aquel día se había distraído con Neville, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tenía ganas de humillarlo, me imagino. Una vez que me liberó del peso de su mirada, me sentí mucho más liviana, y seguí con mi vida. Pero de una manera totalmente diferente.

Esa mirada había cambiado mi vida, la había puesto patas para arriba. Desde ese día, era presa del slytherin, y probablemente lo sería durante toda mi vida. Aunque jamás se lo fuese a confesar. Y cada vez que me volvía a mirar de esa manera, algo dentro de mí se encendía, y olvidaba al resto del mundo. Olvidaba que había vida más allá de esos ojos, más allá de nosotros dos.

Como si todo eso pasare delante de mí cual una película, finalicé el recuerdo y volví a la realidad. Todavía seguíamos allí, y el no corría la mirada. ¿Por qué? Si no lo hacía pronto, lo iba a hacer yo, y no quería, no debía ser débil delante de él. Si es que había alguien que cuidaba de nosotros, le agradecí en mi fuero interno a ese ser, por mandar la salvación en el momento preciso.

- Malfoy, Granger, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar durmiendo un sábado a la mañana?- dijo el profesor Slughorn, que apareció vaya Merlín a saber de dónde, y nos distrajo a los dos. Corrimos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

- Vine a buscar unos libros que olvidé, para poder adelantar mi tarea de pociones.- dije yo, como disculpándome.

- Ah, ya veo. Como excelente alumna que usted es, Granger, imagino que ya quiere finalizar con todo. – dijo el hombre. Yo asentí.- ¿Y usted, Malfoy? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó.

- Vine a ayudar a la señorita… Granger.- contestó él, hablando por primera vez.- Ha estado teniendo serias dificultades con la realización del felix felixis, y como buen compañero que soy, le pensaba dar una mano.- dijo Draco con suma naturalidad. Por supuesto, cada palabra estaba impregnada de ironía.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Un slytherin ayudando a una gryffindor… creo que es un momento para el recuerdo, ja, ja, ja.- Rió. – Bueno, continúen con lo que estaban por hacer, muchachos. Me gusta este tema de que fraternicen entre casas.- Con estas últimas palabras, el profesor siguió su camino.

Malfoy volvió a mirarme, con su cara de asco multiplicada por mil. Por dentro me estaba quebrando en millones de pedazos. En su cara, solo había desprecio. Bajé la cabeza antes de hacer contacto visual, y me adentré al aula, empujando su cuerpo a un lado con mi hombro derecho. Abrí el armario donde se encontraba mi libro, lo tomé y me marché de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, me sentía la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Sentía que llovía en mi interior, y que jamás iba a parar. ¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban en mirarme así? ¿Qué les había hecho? No entendía, de verdad no lo hacía. Pero lo que si entendía, era que estaba más sola de lo que nunca había estado, y de que nadie podía ayudarme a llenar ese vacío que sentía dentro. Estaba rota, y eso era para siempre. Solo me faltaba encontrar la causa de las grietas.


	2. Alone until de very end

**Capítulo 2**

"Alone until the very end"

Página 121, no. Página 126… tampoco. Había perdido ya la mitad de la mañana, y todavía seguía estancada en la quinta maldita pregunta. ¿Cuál es el ingrediente que hace al felix felixis tan especial? ¿Cuál, eh? ¿Cuál? Estaba tan frustrada que di un fuerte golpe en la mesa, y tiré el libro al suelo. Esa mañana era un horror. Me había quedado dormida un par de veces sobre la información, y no podía concentrarme en lo que leía, ni leyéndolo ochenta veces.

- Bueno, tranquilízate un poco. El libro no tiene la culpa.- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Para mi sorpresa, era Luna.

- Hey, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- le pregunté. De repente, mi frustración disminuyó un poco. Ver a Luna siempre me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Temprano? Hermione, por favor, son las once y media de la mañana. ¿Hace cuánto que estás acá?- me preguntó.

- No sé, desde las ocho, ocho y media.- contesté.

- Tienes muy mala cara. Necesitas dormir un poco. ¿Desayunaste? Yo tengo ganas de ir a comer algo ahora.- me dijo.

- Si, ya desayuné. Estoy por reventar de huevos fritos y todo eso.- le dije.- ¿Por qué no vas vos, yo termino esto y te sigo? -

- Bueno, me parece correcto. Después podemos ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, más a la tarde.- sugirió.

- ¿Aire fresco? Pero Luna, hace un frío de locos. No quiero salir.- le dije, alarmada.

- ¿Frío? Hermione, creo que hoy es el día más caluroso de toda la estación. Hará casi diecisiete grados, sino más.- me informó.

- No puede ser, Luna. Estuve tiritando toda la mañana, estoy que me duelen todos los huesos más o menos.- le comuniqué.

- ¿Por qué no te das un baño bien caliente antes del almuerzo? Creo que va a ser lo mejor.- me aconsejó.

- De acuerdo, pero no voy a ir a almorzar. Estoy muy llena, me va a hacer mal. Me baño y nos encontramos a las dos y media, tres, en los jardines, ¿Te parece?- le pregunté.

- Si, por supuesto.- accedió, y luego se marchó. Yo, por mi parte, decidí que era tonto tratar de seguir con esa pregunta, así que me dediqué a contestar las otras cinco restantes. Las hice en medio segundo, por suerte.

Una vez que hube terminado, no me quedaron más ganas de seguir con el resto de las asignaturas. Al lado mío, una chica de pelo negro y enrulado, estaba tratando de completar algún que otro deber, al parecer inútilmente. Cuando me estaba levantando, fui interrumpida por la muchacha a la que había estado observando estudiar.

- Disculpa, - me dijo.- ¿Es cierto que tú fuiste amiga de Cedric Diggory?- me preguntó. Para ser sinceros, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- Así es, - le contesté. Hacía mucho que no me hablaban de Ced… ya habían pasado dos años de su muerte, y nadie parecía recordarlo. Yo tenía el hábito de pensarlo todas las noches… había sido él, una especie de distracción para mi, en aquella época.

- ¿Cómo era? Quiero decir, ¿Es cierto que lo que dicen, de que era valiente, encantador, inteligente y buena persona?- me preguntó. Había en sus ojos una chispa, un brillo, que parecía fascinación, más que otra cosa.

- Si, es cierto. Cualquier adjetivo bueno que te hayan dicho sobre él, da por hecho de que es cierto. En toda mi vida, jamás conocí a mejor persona.- le dije.

- Qué suerte que hayas podido llegar a conocerlo.- me dijo. Meditó un rato, y luego siguió hablando.- A mi me hubiera gustado mucho llegar a ser aunque sea su amiga.- dijo.

- Si, realmente es una persona que valió la pena conocer. Una lástima que no pudieras, de verdad. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés por él, si es que me permites el atrevimiento?- le dije.

- Es solo que hoy, cuando te quedaste dormida, lo nombraste. Mencionaste su nombre.- me dijo.

- ¿De verdad? - me asombré.-

- Si. Y, para serte sincera, siempre me gustó Cedric. Creo que estaba enamorada platónicamente de él, o algo así… lamenté mucho su pérdida, me dolió en el alma.- me confesó. Aunque no estaba bien, me molestó bastante que la muchacha esa, que parecía dos o tres años más chica que yo, y que era una total desconocida, sintiera que estaba en el derecho de hablar sobre Cedric, de pensar en él, de sufrir por él. No. Ese derecho lo teníamos reservados unos pocos, aquellos que logramos conocerlo. Aquellos que casi dejamos de vivir con su pérdida.

- Ah.- Solo pude decir. Le di la espalda, y acomodé la silla más bruscamente de lo que en realidad debía. Empecé a caminar lejos de allí, cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Adiós!- Escuché gritar a la morocha. No le hice caso.

Ni bien llegué a mi habitación, me desplomé sobre la cama. Sabía que no iba a poder aguantarlo por mucho más, sabía que en el instante en el que quedara sola, me iba a derrumbar. Porque si. Así como mi vida había dado un giro inesperado el día que conocí a Draco Malfoy, también lo había hecho el día que perdí a Cedric, al único amigo que me quedaba.

Había pasado una semana desde el baile de navidad, y todavía Ron no me había pedido perdón por su comportamiento. Harry estaba de su lado, cuando no, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que no había lados. La cuestión era que no nos hablábamos, que yo, muy dentro de mí, estaba empezando a juntar un odio que no creía podía llegar a sentir, y que a cada minuto que pasaba, ese odio incrementaba. Y entonces, empecé a frecuentar lugares extraños del castillo, lugares en donde no se suponía que una dama como yo debía estar.

Cierta noche, vagando por el castillo, encontré a Cedric abrazándose a sí mismo, sentado en el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a su lado, y apoyé mi mano sobre su antebrazo. Él me miró, expectante. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar. Yo sabía que no podía verlo mal, y no sabía el por qué de mi interés. Tal vez porque habíamos compartido mucho durante ese tiempo, o vaya Merlín a saber la verdadera razón.

- Tengo mucho, muchísimo miedo, Hermione. – me confesó después de un inmenso rato de silencio. Y entonces, yo no hice más que buscar lugar en sus brazos, y abrazarlo fuertemente, lo más que pude. Al principio él dudó, pero luego cedió, y me abrazó aún más fuerte que yo, consumiéndose en ese gesto de cariño.

No recuerdo de qué más estuvimos hablando, solo sé que no lo solté durante el resto de la noche, y que me sentí muy extraña. Sentía como que alguien me estaba observando, y sabía que era así. Tenía la total certeza. Y mis sospechas fueron verificadas cuando vi una capa doblar por la esquina del pasillo que daba a nuestro corredor: una capa que tapaba a una persona, que no pude ver. Pero que sin embargo sabía quién era.

Y en esa oportunidad, sellamos tácitamente nuestra amistad. Sabíamos que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro, y aunque Cedric era el rival de Harry, yo no podía evitar quererlo. Me había arreglado con los chicos, pero ya nada era igual. Me hacían sufrir demasiado. Y cada vez que alguno de mis dos mejores amigos me hacía sentir mal, tenía a quién recurrir. Y cada vez que la mirada de Draco Malfoy me perforaba, sabía que había alguien que me iba a abrazar mientras lloraba por la frustración de no poder distinguir el amor del odio. Y funcionaba al revés. Cuando Cedric no podía encontrar consuelo en su vida, charlaba conmigo. Cuando no encontraba valor para invitar a las chicas a salir, yo se lo daba. Y cuando se veía totalmente perdido, sin salida de ese torneo en el que estaba metido, era yo quien le prometía que todo iba a estar bien.

Y le mentí. Le mentí de la peor manera, porque no fue así. Porque Cedric murió en la última prueba, y no tuve la oportunidad de abrazarlo una última vez, y de decirle lo mucho que significó en mi vida, y el vacío que logró llenar mientras estuvo conmigo.

Pero yo sabía que él ya no volvería, que había perdido a mi verdadero mejor amigo para siempre. Y también sabía que iba a estar sola de por vida, condenada a vivir infeliz, porque jamás lo iba a recuperar. Porque el amor que sentía por él, no lo iba a reemplazar nadie, y el vínculo que se había formado entre nosotros, era inigualable. Porque solamente él sabía lo que me pasaba con el príncipe de las serpientes, y solo él era capaz de lidiar con ello por mí. Porque solo él supo ponerle los puntos a Draco Malfoy. Y por eso Draco lo odiaba tanto, porque no le quedó otra opción que dejar de desnudar mi alma con su mirada, por lo menos cuando Cedric estaba cerca. Porque sabía que era mayor, y que no iba a tener problemas en romperle la cara. Pero cuando mi amigo bajaba la guardia, ahí estaban los ojos de Draco, deshaciéndome. Matándome. Y yo caía. Y sufría. Y mi castaño me consolaba. Gracias al cielo.

Jamás pude llegar a la cita con Luna esa tarde. No me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Tenía el cuerpo muy débil, y el llanto me había hecho sentir peor. Ahora sentía un nudo en el estómago, y creo que hasta podía sentir el peso de mi corazón.

Dediqué todo el resto del sábado a llorar, llorar y llorar. A hablar con Cedric para mis adentros, a pedirle ayuda, consuelo. Un consuelo que nadie me podía dar. ¿Qué ayuda me podía dar Cedric, ni muerto ni vivo, si yo estaba enamorada de un hurón? ¿Y qué ayuda me podía brindar, si yo era una obesa, con un cuerpo inmundo, y no me disponía a hacer algo al respecto? ¿Y qué si mi vida era una desorganización total? ¿Acaso tenía él la culpa? No, jamás. Y nadie la tendría, nadie más que yo. Y nadie iba a querer cargar con ello, nadie querría cargar con una asquerosa sangre sucia como yo. Ni Harry, ni Ron, Ni Ginny. Igualmente, ellos ya no me hablaban. O yo no les hablaba a ellos, no recuerdo muy bien. De todas maneras, ya lo tenía aceptado.

Iba a pudrirme sola. _Para siempre_.


	3. There's no place like home

**Capítulo 3**

"There's no place like home"

El domingo me despertó un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Había pasado el sábado sin probar bocado, y me había deshidratado de tanto llorar. Mi cuerpo no soportaría esa sed por mucho más tiempo, así que decidí que lo mejor sería ir a las cocinas a buscar algo de agua.

Esquivé el espejo, en donde sabía, debido a su intenso brillo, que se reflejaba la luna. Mis compañeras de cuarto se habían olvidado de cerrar la cortina, y entraba mucha luz. Decidí dejarla abierta hasta mi regreso, para poder ver por dónde caminaba.

El castillo seguía helado y me irritaba un poco sentir ese intenso frío. Menos mal que me gustaba el invierno, de lo contrario estaría realmente molesta. Caminé hasta las cocinas lo más rápido que pude, y llegué hasta mi destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Supuse que los elfos domésticos ya habrían empezado a preparar el desayuno: seguramente cocinar para tantos sería una tarea agotadora. Empezar con una hora y media de anticipación sería lo correcto. O por lo menos lo que yo haría.

Estaba por tocar a la puerta para anunciar mi presencia, pero me detuvo una voz infantil, que provenía de adentro.

- ¿Están seguros de que ninguna chica castaña, flaca y de estatura media vino en algún momento de ayer a pedir algo de comida? – preguntó esa voz. Era Luna. Al razonar su pregunta, me enfadé.

No escuché la respuesta, pero era obvio que era negativa. Mi amiga hablaba de mí, y yo no me había dignado a aparecer en un lugar con algo de comida en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Mi cuerpo pedía algo, lo que fuera. El dolor de cabeza me estaba taladrando.

Decidí que lo mejor era entrar de una vez, y pedir algo. Así Luna podría ver que no lo hice apropósito, que simplemente se me había pasado el horario, y por eso me había salteado las comidas.

- No vine en todo el día de ayer, pero acá estoy. Y estoy muy hambrienta.- dije a modo de saludo. El elfo que estaba charlando con Luna me sonrió.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- me preguntó.

- Me despertó el hambre. Ayer me salteé la cena, porque me quedé acomodando el cuarto, y bueno, el cuerpo pide comida.- dije, y reí.

- Tienes un aspecto horroroso, si me perdonas que te lo diga tan frontalmente, - dijo. Luego bajó un poco la voz, y se dirigió a mí en tono de confidencialidad. – de verdad necesitas dormir algo. Te hará mal. Hermione, ¿Estás comiendo bien? Luces muy flaca.- me dijo.

- No digas tonterías, Luna. Estoy como siempre, sino más gorda.- le dije.- Y sí, estoy comiendo bien, no te preocupes. Solo me distraje limpiando un poco.- le aclaré. Ella me miró con cara de incredulidad.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados.- me soltó.- No me trago esa de que estuviste limpiando, Hermione. Dime, ¿qué va mal? ¿Alguien te hirió?-

- No, Luna, son tan solo recuerdos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, si me disculpas, comeré algo. Tú ve a dormir, no sé por qué estás despierta.-

- Me tenías preocupada. No te vi comer nada en todo el día, y faltaste a nuestra cita, y bueno, vine aquí a preguntar si sabían algo.-

- Gracias por la preocupación, pero es innecesaria. Ya, ve, vamos.- la insté.

- Nos vemos en unas horas.-

Los elfos me sirvieron un plato repleto de tostadas con manteca, y lo ataqué como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Unté la primera, y la mastiqué velozmente. Luego, la segunda. Decidí que me haría mal comer tan rápido, así que disminuí la velocidad. Comencé a pensar en las muchas calorías que la manteca tendría, y en mi pobre cuerpo que tendría que soportarlas dentro. Casi podía sentir como mis piernas se ensanchaban con cada bocado que tragaba, y como mis caderas aumentaban de medida. Inmediatamente, deposité lo que quedaba de esa tostada en el plato, y tomé un poco de agua. Me levanté y le agradecí a quienes me había provisto de comida anteriormente.

- Pero señorita, ¿no tenía usted mucha hambre?- dijo una elfo, que había sido siempre muy amable conmigo.

- No, era menos de lo que pensaba. Gracias de todos modos, pero estoy satisfecha. Buenas noches,- dije, y luego recapacité. - mejor dicho, buenos días.-

Era domingo, casi las seis de la mañana… no creía que nadie se fuera a levantar tan temprano. Pero estaba equivocada, al parecer. Antes de llegar a mi casa, sentí unas voces doblando la esquina. Estaban susurrando.

- Profesor Dumbledore, deberíamos obligar a los alumnos a comer, o algo así. Lo que me dijo la señorita Lovegood hace un rato es realmente preocupante.-

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no podemos obligarlos a comer… tengo una mejor idea. Profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué no le escribe a los padres de la señorita Granger para que lleven a su hija a casa durante estas navidades? Tal vez lo que le falta es un poco de cariño por parte de los padres… imagino que los debe extrañar.- sugirió.

- Creo que es una brillante idea. Ya mismo voy a la lechucería.- dijo, algo entusiasmada.

Cuando entré a mi sala, estaba hecha una fiera. ¿Por qué Luna se metía en mi vida? ¿Qué demonios le costaba dejarme en paz? Ni que estuviera tan flaca, por favor. Pasa que ella me quería, y por eso me mentía, tratando de hacerme creer que era linda, que era como el resto. Pero no, a mí no me engañaban. Yo sabía que era horrible, y que era necesario cambiar, de alguna forma.

De cualquier manera, esa misma noche vino la profesora a informarme que debía irme con mis padres, que me mandarían ni bien tuviera mi valija hecha mediante la red flu. Y así fue.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce, yo estaba acurrucada en mi cama, con el brazo de mi padre alrededor mío. Él había notado que estaba tiritando de frío, así que decidió arroparme y traerme un té. Me dio un beso en la cabeza, y me incitó a que tomara un trago de la infusión. Ante su insistencia, me di cuenta de que estaba al tanto de esa estupidez que había inventado Luna, sobre que yo no comía. Pero seguramente no quería empezar a molestarme, porque era muy tarde.

Cuando probé un sorbo, noté que estaba cargadísimo de azúcar. Puse cara de asco, seguramente, porque mi padre clavó sus ojos en mí. Traté de sonreírle.

- Padre, de verdad tengo mucho sueño. Prefiero dormir un poco.- le dije, tratando de que se fuera de mi habitación, y que se llevara aquella asquerosa taza con él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar sumamente feliz entre sus brazos, y desear que se quedara dormido junto a mí. Como cuando era más pequeña. Pero que se quedara significaba que tendría que tomar el té, y no quería eso.

- Bueno mi amor, me voy. Pero termínate el té, ¿Si?- me dijo. Yo le sonreí, asintiendo.- Mañana tu madre hará la lasaña que sabemos que tanto te gusta.- continuó. Me dio otro beso en la frente, y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

No se llevó el té, pero por lo menos no me vi obligada a tomarlo. Lo dejé a un lado, y me di vuelta, disponiéndome a dormir. Estaba feliz de estar en casa. Ahí no tendría que pensar en que Luna era una metiche, en que Harry y Ron casi no me hablaban, ni tampoco tendría que soportar los eventuales encuentros con Draco. Ahí estaba a salvo. De lo único que no podía huir, era de Cedric. Del recuero de su risa, que solía sonar tan armónica junto a la mía.

Con ese último pensamiento, me quedé profundamente dormida. Estaba acabada, ese había sido un día muy largo.


	4. I'm the only one left for you

**Capítulo 4**

"I'm the only one left for you"

Estar en casa nunca me había generado más emociones opuestas en toda mi vida. Es decir, estaba completamente feliz de estar con mis padres, de poder charlar con ellos, compartir juegos de mesa muggles, de que papá me hiciera destartalar de la risa con sus anécdotas en el consultorio, y de que mi madre quisiera cocinar conmigo, como cuando era más pequeña. Pero me molestó de sobremanera que me estuvieran obligando a comer todo el tiempo. ¿Y cómo decirle que no a mi padre, cuando mi miraba con esos ojitos de perro faldero? ¿Y cómo esquivar las comidas ante la mirada de preocupación de mi madre? O lo que era más común: "Hija, te esmeraste mucho haciendo ese pastel… ¿No piensas comer ni una rebanada?" Moría de ganas de preguntarle si lo que ella pretendía era que yo volviera rodando al colegio, o algo por el estilo, pero me contuve. Solamente la pondría triste, y de verdad quería estar un tiempo en paz con ellos. Por suerte, ese domingo a la mañana había logrado saltearme el desayuno, aludiendo a que estaba apurada.

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y yo ya estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, de vuelta para el castillo. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas: tendría que volver a fingir que estaba feliz junto con mis amigos, que las miradas de Malfoy no me mataban, y que cada rincón del castillo no me hacía acordar a las épocas de oro que había pasado junto a Cedric. La única parte positiva de todo el asunto era que podría volver a saltearme las comidas, si era lo suficientemente cuidadosa; probablemente los profesores ya se habrían olvidado de mi inconveniente, y también Luna me dejaría de molestar. Además, los millones de kilos que había aumentado durante las vacaciones eran notorios, y dejarían a todo el mundo tranquilo, a sabiendas de que ya habían cumplido su objetivo: hacerme lucir como la dama Gorda de la entrada de Gryffindor.

Había decidido sentarme sola en un compartimiento, ya que de igual manera, no eran muchos los alumnos que habían salido del castillo para sus vacaciones de Navidad. Me puse a pensar en Malfoy, y en nuestro último encuentro. Me molestaba la manera en que mis piernas se sentían como jalea ante su mirada. Odiaba, detestaba con toda mi alma ser tan débil. ¿Por qué me podía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista? Solamente yo era tan idiota como para enamorarme perdidamente de una persona que me aborrecía con todo su corazón, como muchas veces se había tomado el trabajo de expresar en palabras. Había comenzado a rememorar viejas épocas, cuando sentí que el tren se detuvo. Tomé mis cosas y me bajé de él, encaminándome hacia el castillo.

La primera que vino a saludarme aquel domingo lluvioso fue Ginny. Tocó la puerta de mi habitación, y la hice pasar. Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Hermione, cuánto me alegra verte recuperada.- me dijo.

- ¿Recuperada? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso estaba enferma y no me enteré? – reí. Ginny mi miró incrédula.

- Estabas muy ojerosa, pálida y muy flaca la última vez que te vi, Herms.-

- Ginny, en serio. No estaba enferma, solo necesitaba descansar un poco.- le expliqué. – No sé quién habrá inventado eso de que estaba mal, pero debes despreocuparte. Estoy en perfectas condiciones.- le aseguré.

- Eso es cierto. Tienes más color en las mejillas, por lo menos.- me sonrió. – Hermione, no quiero verte mal, ¿Me oyes? Por favor, prométeme que vas a cumplir con todas las comidas del día.- me pidió, con sus ojos chocolate centellando.

- Ginny, ¡me hablas como si nunca comiera!- le dije, bastante fastidiada, para ser sincera.

- ¡Pero si eso es exactamente lo que haces!- me gritó.- Salteas las comidas, crees que nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Y no es así. Estamos preocupados por ti, amiga.-

- Espera, espera, espera. Primero que nada, estás inventando. Yo cumplo con las comidas, y creo que de hecho ya como demasiado. Tendría que empezar a disminuir la ración. Segundo, ¿quiénes están preocupados por mí? ¿Tú y quien más? ¿Harry, Ron? Por favor, Ginny, no me vengas con ese cuento. A los chicos ya no les importo.- le dije. Lo que en un principio empezó siendo una oración dicha con bastante violencia, disminuyó a un tono de sencilla nostalgia. De pena.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces? ¡Por favor, Hermione! Estamos muy preocupados por ti, todos. Incluso Luna nos vino a comentar sobre el tema. – me dijo.

- Ni me hables de ella. Estoy sumamente enojada, le fue con un cuento de pacotilla al director, y por eso me llevaron a casa. No sabes lo que fue eso, ¡me obligaron a comer hasta estallar! La gente me odia, Ginny, no me dejan en paz.- le dije tristemente.

- ¡Pero es que no entiendes! Hermione, estás enferma. ¡Sufres de anorexia! Todo esto que piensas, que te ves fea, gorda, que no quieres comer, ¿te das cuenta? No es normal. Mírate.- me hizo dirigir mi vista al espejo que colgaba de mi armario, el que estaba enfrentado a la ventana. Me miré un momento. Estaba asquerosamente gorda. Mis caderas eran más grandes que el mueble, y mi papada era prominente.- Antes de irte con tus padres, ¡estabas esquelética! Y ahora estás apenas un poco más parecida a lo que eras antes, aunque todavía te falta subir unos buenos kilos, siete u ocho más. Por favor, tienes que comer… - dijo la pelirroja, y la voz se le quebró.

- ¡Ya basta, Ginny! Me tienes harta con tus inventos. No quieras convencerme de que estoy flaca, porque no es así. Por favor, vete de mi cuarto ahora mismo, y dile a "mis amigos" que no tienen por qué preocuparse, que estoy bien. Y manténganse fuera de mi vida, no los quiero más en ella. Me hartaron. Me dejaron sola cuando más los necesité, y ahora pretenden ayudarme. No, gracias, prefiero arreglármelas por mi cuenta.-

- ¿Sola? ¡Fuiste tú la que te encerraste en tu propio mundo desde la muerte de Cedric! ¡Fuiste tú la que se apartó, Hermione, por favor, escucha!- la estaba empujando fuera del cuarto, no la podía soportar más. Cerré la puerta en su cara una vez que estuvo totalmente afuera. Siguió pidiendo que le abra, hasta que por fin se cansó y se fue.

Nuevamente me desplomé en mi cama, al igual que lo había hecho hacía dos semanas. Y pensé en Cedric. Y lo lloré. Porque su sola mención abría un agujero en mi pecho que me lastimaba profundamente, me partía en dos. Las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla quedamente, como solo lo hacen unos momentos antes de que la histeria se adueñe de uno. Pero entonces, tocaron la puerta de vuelta.

- Hermione, abre la puerta, ¡soy Luna!- gritaron desde afuera.- ¡Vamos, abre de una vez!

- No te pienso abrir, así que vete.- le dije secamente, con una voz muy baja.

No sé si habrá notado mis sentimientos a través de la puerta y por eso se compadeció de mí, pero dejó de insistir. Y mi cabeza se relajó. Fue entonces cuando me quedé dormida.

Tuve un sueño horroroso.

Yo estaba en los jardines del castillo, charlando tranquilamente con Cedric, y el sostenía mi mano. Se giraba hacia mí, y me miraba con unos ojos que denotaban preocupación. Decía unas palabras que no podía comprender, pero en ese momento yo sentía unas manos que tiraban de mí hacia atrás, alejándome de él. Y ahí estaba Draco, que solamente tironeaba y tironeaba, para llevarme lejos de Cedric, lejos de sus manos protectoras, de sus ojos dulces. Y yo no hacía más que mirar la figura de mi amigo, alejándose. Entonces, una vez que ya lo había perdido de mi vista, me giraba hacia Malfoy, y empezaba a gritar, rogándole que me soltara, que me dejara volver con Cedric. Y el rubio me decía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver, que se había ido de mi vida para siempre. Que ahora todo lo que me quedaba era él mismo. Y me miraba prolongadamente, como suplicándome que entendiera que él era algo bueno para mí, que no me iba a herir. Y yo sabía que mi sueño me engañaba, porque Draco nunca podría querer a alguien como yo. Ni decir algo como lo que me había dicho.

Me levanté transpirada alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Comencé a girar en la cama, las sábanas estaban totalmente húmedas debido a mi sudor. Ya no podría volver a conciliar sueño.

Desde que había llegado al colegio no había salido de mi cuarto, y me apetecía hacerlo, ir a dar una vuelta. Se me ocurrió que la mejor idea era hacerlo de noche, así no me encontraría a nadie que me molestara.

_O eso pensaba yo en ese momento._


	5. I don't hate you

**Capítulo 5**

"I don't hate you"

Una vez que tuve mi bata puesta, salí de mi habitación, y luego de mi casa. La señora Gorda estaba muy somnolienta como para preguntarme a dónde me dirigía, así que no tuve problema. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo aparente, simplemente disfrutando del aire frío que corría en todo el castillo. Mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente que le hacía bien un poco de aire fresco.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado caminado, pueden haber sido diez minutos, como dos horas. Solo sé que en un determinado momento, comencé a sentirme realmente mal. No sabía dónde estaba, creía que cerca de las mazmorras. Me sentía muy débil, y la vista se me había empezado a poner negra.

En ese momento, una cabellera rubia giraba la esquina, y se quedó fría al verme. Llegué a vislumbrar que una sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara, pero se borró automáticamente cuando vio que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y entonces se apresuró hacia mí. Antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, sentí como unas manos me apresaban fuertemente, tal como lo habían hecho en el sueño, pero luego disminuían la fuerza. Me levantaron en brazos, y no sé qué más pasó.

Me desperté algún tiempo después sobre un lugar bastante movedizo. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y gracias a la poca luz que había en la habitación (debido a la falta de ventanas), pude acostumbrar mi vista con suma facilidad. Por supuesto, no estaba en mi cama. Las sábanas de satén color verde oscuro provocaban una agradable sensación sobre mi piel, bastante seca por cierto, y el colchón no podía ser de otra cosa que de agua. Pude distinguir las enormes cortinas que me bloqueaban la vista al resto de la habitación: caían de la cama, y eran también verde oscuro con detalles en plata, y llevaban la insignia de Slytherin. Me preocupé al instante. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Me incorporé velozmente, pero tuve que detenerme debido a que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí. Una vez que hubo disminuido un poco, traté de correr un poco la cortina. Y descubrí que, obviamente, ese tampoco era mi cuarto. El amueblado era muy antiguo, y se notaba a leguas que era carísimo. Las manijas para abrir los cajones tenían forma de serpiente, y la lámpara que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, con una luz muy tenue, tenía el mismo decorado. Un escritorio con su respectiva silla ocupaban la pared opuesta al mueble. No había más camas en ese lugar, por fortuna. Corrí un poco más la tela, y casi me da un vuelco el corazón cuando vi a Draco Malfoy sentado en un sillón sumamente elegante, dormido, con la camisa desabotonada, la corbata floja, los pantalones de vestir negros y los zapatos todavía puestos.

Así que estaba en el cuarto del príncipe de las serpientes. Increíble. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que terminaría yendo a parar allí. Tampoco me había figurado que el muy consentido tenía un cuarto para él solo, ni que tenía tantos lujos en este. Al verlo sentado ahí, recordé como fue él quien me agarró antes de tocar el piso, hacía un rato, cuando me desmayé. Corrí del todo la cortina, y me quedé mirando un cuadro que estaba en la entrada del cuarto, en donde se podía ver una pintoresca foto de él, su madre y su padre. Me quedé admirándola un rato.

- Así que despertaste.- dijo una voz muy gruesa, pero aún así algo áspera; se notaba que se acababa de despertar.

- Si… - dije. Y no sabía qué más hacer, qué palabras decir.- Gracias por… bueno, por no permitir que me lastimara.-

No dijo nada por unos minutos. Solo se limitó a mirarme, como solo él sabía hacerlo, analizándome, midiéndome, logrando que deseara morir en ese instante, pidiendo que me tragara la tierra. Porque estar bajo el efecto de sus ojos grises era el infierno, de verdad sentía que me quemaba lentamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó.

- Si, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza. – le contesté.- No entiendo, no sé por qué me desmayé.-

- Tal vez porque no estás comiendo bien.- aventuró. Mi cara cambió completamente, y él lo noto. Yo ya estaba empezando a sentir la ira que crecía en mi interior, y opacaba el fuego que sentía por él.- Quiero decir, suele pasar. Cuando me salteo alguna comida, o algo por el estilo, me siento mal.- explicó. Eso me tranquilizó. No me estaba juzgando, ni molestando, tan solo estaba suponiendo. Lo que no entendía era el por qué. ¿Por qué estaba sentado ahí tan tranquilamente, como si pudiéramos hablar, como iguales?

- No creo que sea eso. Tal vez solo estaba pasada de sueño.- dije.

- ¿Después de las vacaciones? ¿Y qué hiciste en ellas, Granger? ¿No aprovechaste para dormir? – me preguntó. Su voz era extremadamente tranquilizadora.

- Si…- no pude contestar nada más. No sabía qué decir. Verlo ahí así, tan tranquilo, después de haberme salvado de un feo golpe, y literalmente "entre sus sábanas", sencillamente podía conmigo. No pude evitar mirar sus labios, tan finos y perfectos. Aun considerando la distancia que nos separaba y la oscuridad, el pudo ver hacia dónde estaba dirigida mi mirada. Y sonrió. - ¿Malfoy, por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué mejor no me dejaste ahí tirada, si tanto me odias?- le pregunté. No quise hacerlo, pero una vez que me di cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde: las palabras habían surgido de mis labios, y no había manera de volver atrás.

- Yo no te odio.- soltó él. ¿Eh? ¿Qué él no me odiaba? ¿Y eso desde cuándo? Sus palabras interrumpieron mis pensamientos.- Que seas una asquerosa sangre sucia, no significa que te odie.- aclaró. Ah, ahí estaba. La denigración. Si bien esperaba que llegara, y sabía que vendría, no pude evitar que se me cristalizaran los ojos. Y me odié por ello.

Malfoy se paró, y se acercó lentamente a la cama. El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora, y las pulsaciones se me aceleraron alarmantemente. Mis mejillas estaban que ardían y sentía la sangre palpitar en mi cuello. Se sentó al lado mío, y me miró. Yo estaba cruzada de piernas, totalmente destapada: solamente mi bata me cubría, y al notar esto me avergoncé más. Sin embargo, él pareció no darle importancia. Luego, levantó su mano derecha y, acercándola a mi cara, me rozó la mejilla. Genial. Primero me hace sentir una basura, y luego me acaricia. Como para no sentir sentimientos contradictorios. Delineó mi cara, mi mandíbula, y también mis cejas. No me quería mover ni siquiera un poco. De todas maneras, no hubiera podido aunque hubiera querido. Sus manos eran como un calmante para el dolor que sentía dentro. Cada vez que me tocaba con suma delicadeza, ese agujero que sentía dentro desaparecía por unos momentos, pero volvía a la carga ni bien dejaba de hacerlo. Recorrió toda mi cara, y luego bajó a mi cuello.

- Estás muy pálida, y tu piel está muy seca.- me dijo muy lentamente.

- Lo sé.- le respondí.

- ¿Y sabés por qué es eso?- me preguntó.

- No.- dije sencillamente.

- Te faltan vitaminas. Tú no eras así. Tu cuerpo era mucho más suave antes.- me explicó.

- ¿Y tú…?- comencé a decir, pero en ese momento se acercó más a mí, y perdí el hilo de pensamiento. Sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Traté de pensar claramente.- ¿…tú, cómo sabes cómo era mi piel, antes?-

- Porque te observo.-

- Ah.- solamente pude decir. Comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello, y entonces perdí totalmente la razón. Me dejé besar por varios minutos, disfrutando de la sensación que sus atentos labios producían en mí. No sabría decir si alguna vez había soñado con eso, solo sé que se sentía correcto. Que era lo que yo necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, lo que quería.

- Tienes que volver a comer, que alimentarte. Debes prometérmelo.- me dijo. Yo traté de contestarle algo, pero me distraía lo que estaba ocasionando dentro de mí. El amor que sentía por él no me dejaba pensar claro.- Vamos, Granger, prométemelo. – insistió.

- Claro.- le dije. Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello, y fue entonces cuando arremetió contra mi boca. Nuestros labios se unieron, y por fin sentí aquello que desde hacía cinco años había deseado, desde el primer día que lo vi. Sus labios deseaban más, y aquello que había empezado como un sencillo beso, se transformó en algo mucho más apasionado. Sentí su aliento fresco en mi boca, y el corazón prácticamente se me desbocó. Pero entonces, la poca razón que quedaba dentro de mí hizo acto de presencia, y frené en seco. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que Malfoy había logrado que le prometiera todo aquello que no quería hacer, que no estaba dispuesta a realizar.

Enojada tanto conmigo como con él, lo alejé de mí. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y salí de su habitación. Serían las cinco o seis de la mañana, realmente no lo sabía, pero la sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta. Nunca había estado en ella, pero la furia que sentía no me permitió apreciarla. Salí de allí en un santiamén, y comencé a correr hacia mi cuarto. Nuevamente, me odiaba. Me odiaba por ceder, por ser tan débil, por amarlo con toda mi alma. Aún con esos sentimientos dentro mío, no pude evitar recordar muchísimas veces en mi cabeza, el momento que habíamos compartido. Faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, así que me recosté un rato más, esperando a que sonara el despertador para empezar a cambiarme para clases. Cerré los ojos, y solo vi los suyos, aquellos ojos grises que me volvían loca.

En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero Draco Malfoy no solo me había salvado de un tonto golpe. _Había hecho mucho más por mí_.


	6. I'm watching you

**Capítulo 6**

"I'm watching you"

El despertador sonó apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, o eso es lo que me pareció. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, sin ganas de nada. No tenía ganas de afrontar el lunes, de estar todo el tiempo preguntándome cómo haría para escaparle a semejante promesa que había hecho. Porque en el fondo sabía que me iba a costar muchísimo, y que se me iba a ir la vida en ella.

Me levanté y cambié rápidamente. El dolor de cabeza que me había acometido la noche anterior seguía latente en mí, y no veía la hora de que se me fuera. Agarré un poco de agua del baño, y tomé una aspirina muggle que mi madre había puesto en mi bolso antes de venirme.

Estaba yendo al Gran Comedor, con una sola idea en mi cabeza: hacer creer a Malfoy que iba a cumplir mi promesa. Porque sabía que lo único que él quería era arruinarme la vida, verme sufrir, verme gorda y así poder juzgarme, pero algo dentro mío no me permitía no cumplir con mi palabra. Porque lo que yo sentía por él, era más fuerte que todo, y ese sentimiento me tenía atada a cualquier cosa que él demandara. Y se le ocurrió demandar la más difícil. Maldito Malfoy. ¿Para qué me hacía eso? Si sabía que me odiaba, que me despreciaba, ¿cómo había hecho para caer tan fácil?

Tampoco entendía por qué me había besado de aquella manera, tan salvaje e inexplicablemente. O sea, me estaba usando, no quedaba otra. Si me detestaba tanto como parecía, no había otra explicación para su actitud. A menos… a menos que en realidad sintiera algo por mí, a menos que desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron su vida haya cambiado, como pasó conmigo. Porque si yo sabía que lo tenía que odiar, ¿por qué lo amé desde un comienzo? ¿No podía haberle pasado exactamente lo mismo a él? No sé, amor a primera vista, o algo por el estilo. Nunca había creído en esas idioteces, pero desde mis once años todo había cambiado, como ya dije antes. Mi percepción de las cosas se había vuelto completamente diferente.

Pero solamente la mía, porque yo era una estúpida, porque no me daba la cabeza. Porque era imposible que Draco Malfoy sintiera otra cosa que no fuera repulsión hacia mí. No tenía que dejar que mi cabeza generara esas ideas, porque me hacía mal. Porque dejar crecer una esperanza en mí, por mínima que fuera, era doloroso. Sufrir por cosas que jamás irían a pasar, no tenía sentido alguno. Si me había pedido que comiera, era porque me quería arruinar por completo, porque quería verme aún más mal de lo que ya estaba. Y lo que era peor era que sabía que me podía, que influía sobre mí, y por eso había actuado como lo había hecho. Y yo había caído como una presa en una trampa.

Entré al lugar a donde me dirigía y vi que estaba lleno. Todo volvía a la normalidad, alumnos comiendo rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clases, otros haciendo la tarea que vaya Merlín a saber por qué no habían llegado a terminar, y otros sencillamente charlando. Caminé hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y me senté al lado de Neville, que por fortuna estaba suficientemente lejos de Harry, Ron y Ginny. Pero todo no podía ser tan perfecto. Ni bien levanté la vista me di cuenta de que había quedado en un lugar estratégico para que la mirada de cierto rubio platinado me acechara. Maldición.

- Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Neville muy amablemente.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú Neville? – le pregunté. Me ponía nerviosa. Draco no sacaba sus ojos de mí, podía sentirlo.

- Genial. ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones? ¿Recibiste algún lindo regalo para navidad?- me preguntó.

- Pues sí. Mi madre me regaló unos jeans muy cómodos, y mi padre un gorro, una bufanda y unos guantes. ¿Y tú? – le dije.

- La abuela me regaló un montón de libros sobre herbología, muy geniales por cierto. – me sonrió. Luego, se llevó un poco de tocino a la boca. Lo miré y sentí repugnancia. – Hermione, ¿no vas a comer nada? – me preguntó. – Estás muy flacucha. – agregó.

- Si, si, ahora como algo, tú no te preocupes.- le contesté. Miré toda la mesa atentamente, buscando algo que tuviera la menor cantidad de calorías posible. De lo contrario, mi cuerpo no podría aceptarlo.

Tomé un poco de gelatina, y recé para que fuera dietética. Comí un poco, y luego tomé algo de jugo de calabaza. Malfoy no me sacó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, creo que de hecho ni siquiera probó bocado de su desayuno. Estaba demasiado concentrado en mí. Esto no solo me ponía histérica, sino también muy molesta. ¿Por qué se tenía que meter en mi vida, como si tuviera derecho alguno? Maldito.

Comí lo mío rápidamente, sintiendo un dolor de estómago intenso. Probablemente se debiera que no había comido nada antes de tomar la pastilla, y por ahí había escuchado decir a mi madre que eso era dañino. Esperé a que Neville terminara con lo suyo, y luego partimos juntos hacia nuestra primera hora, que era transformaciones. Al pasar por al lado de mis "amigos", noté que desviaron su mirada hacia mí. ¿Qué necesidad de que todo el mundo me prestara atención precisamente a mí? ¿Es que nadie tenía una vida propia de la cual preocuparse?

Por fortuna, la mañana se pasó rápido, sin inconveniente alguno. El almuerzo llegó, y sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a la mañana. Me senté con Neville, quien por suerte no se alejó de mí ni se acercó a Harry, Ron y Ginny en todo el transcurso de las clases, Malfoy me taladró con la mirada, y yo me puse nerviosa. Y no pude tragar bocado. Y él lo notó. Mierda.

La tarde se hizo mucho más densa. La razón era que nos tocaba compartir con Slytherin tres horas de pociones, y en todo momento pude sentir la presencia de Draco, y su insistencia en no dejarme en paz con la mirada: me estaba vigilando. ¿Cuál era la necesidad, si en ese lugar no había nada para comer? No lo sé.

Además, mis compañeros de tareas eran Harry y Ron. No nos dirigimos la palabra, puesto que yo me obligué a no mirarlos en ningún momento. Ellos tampoco quisieron romper el hielo. Por un breve segundo de debilidad, los tuve que mirar, para pedirles que me pasaran un ingrediente, pero me arrepentí al instante. Sin embargo, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para ver en sus ojos lo más horrible que jamás vi en mi vida: lástima. Sentían lástima por mí. Qué asco, qué horror.

Draco, los chicos, fue demasiado para mí.

- Basta, por favor, ¡ya basta!- grité en el medio de la clase. El profesor Slughorn me miró asombrado, pero gracias al cielo me tenía aprecio.

- ¿Qué le pasa señorita Granger?- me preguntó.- ¿Sucede algo con su poción? Si quiere la puedo ayudar.- ofreció.

- Lo siento profesor. No, no es eso. ¿Me permite abandonar la clase? – le pregunté.- Por favor.- agregué. Lo vi dudar un segundo.

- Bueno, vaya. – me permitió. Tomé mi libro y me fui.

Comencé a caminar muy lentamente hacia mi torre. Ese día no quería asistir a ninguna clase más. Irme tan repentinamente me hizo recordar a cuando Cedric todavía estaba, y cómo siempre lograba inventar alguna excusa para sacarme de clase, y así poder pasar algunos momentos a solas. Qué buenos recuerdos, por Merlín. Y pensar que en aquellas épocas, tampoco lo disfrutaba del todo, porque siempre estaba sufriendo por un amor imposible. Qué tonta era, cómo podía haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo. Era una imbécil.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir una siesta. Esperaba que los profesores no se enojasen conmigo por saltearme las materias que quedaban, pero bueno, después lidiaría con ello. Por el momento tan solo sabía que estaba agotada por no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, y porque tanto estrés había acabado con mis nervios, que estaban destrozados. Ni bien cerré los ojos, me quedé dormida.

Y soñé nuevamente con Cedric, que me miraba a los ojos profundamente, con una tristeza infinita en los suyos. Pero esta vez sí escuchaba lo que me decía.

- Hermione, tienes que hacerle caso a Draco Malfoy.- me decía. ¿Eh? ¿Y a ese qué bicho le había picado? Él que siempre lo había odiado, que me pedía por favor que dejara de pensar en el rubio, porque me estaba matando. Y yo siempre había querido hacerle caso, pero jamás había podido.

- No.- le decía yo en el sueño.- No quiero. –

- Pero debes hacerlo. Y lo harás. Porque no puedes evitarlo. Solo quiero que no sufras al hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas con gusto. Porque él quiere tu bien. – me dijo.

- Ced, por favor, no digas estupideces. ¿Draco, mi bien? ¿Desde cuándo? - le dije a modo de burla.

- Desde siempre. – dijo sencillamente.

Y luego se desvaneció. Y grité y grité su nombre, pero era en vano. Se había ido. Ante mi desesperación, me desperté.

El acolchado en donde me había acostado estaba completamente tirado en el piso; probablemente me había movido mucho durante el sueño. Me puse a pensar en lo que Cedric me había dicho… dos sueños con él seguidos… tenía que significar algo. Me alegraba poderlo ver aunque sea en sueños, aunque me molestaba su actitud. No quería hacerle caso a Malfoy.

Sin embargo, al recordar lo que mi amigo me había dicho y las palabras que había pronunciado, un calor de apoderó de mi cuerpo, y mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago. Cuando rememoré el "desde siempre" que había salido de los labios de Cedric, una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Y su tono era el mismo tono de seguridad, con el que se hace una promesa. Y sabía que tenía razón. Esta vez estaba segura. _Porque siempre había confiado en Cedric mucho más que en mí misma_.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿cómo andan? Bueno, no me gusta mucho arruinar el formato de la historia con lo que escribo acá abajo, pero creo que es necesario. Les quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo y que nos están comentando lo que opinan, a aquellas que piden más, y que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. **Muchas gracias**, en serio. Para aquellos que se quejaron porque los capítulos son cortos, les contesto que más adelante se hacen más larguitos, no se preocupen. Y bueno, sencillamente eso. Esperamos que les vaya gustando la historia, un beso y que tengan felices fiestas!

**Nooe.  
**

Boggart Girls ~


	7. Loving you must be like suicide

**Capítulo 7**

"Loving you must be like suicide"

Martes. Otro día más. No tenía ganas de afrontar más días, quería desaparecer del planeta y que todo se acabara. No quería sufrir por amar a Draco Malfoy, no quería sufrir por no tener a mis amigos, no quería sufrir por extrañar a Cedric, y tampoco quería hacerlo por ser la persona más horrible que habitaba el mundo. Encima de todo, si mi comportamiento seguía siendo el de escapar de las clases, mis notas iban a comenzar a bajar, y no podía permitirme bajo ningún concepto que eso sucediera.

Hice mi rutina exactamente como el día anterior, sentada junto a Neville, y tratando de comer lo menos posible. Por suerte, la gelatina cambiaba de sabor: la de ese día era de naranja, la del lunes había sido de manzana. Tomé un té en lugar de jugo, porque sentía mucho frío. Por supuesto, Malfoy no quitó sus ojos de mí. Se me aceleraba el pulso, y me ponía nerviosa. No podía evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la clase así, Hermione? – preguntó Neville, quince minutos después de que empezáramos a desayunar.

- No me sentía muy bien, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.- mentí.

- Ah…- no sabía qué más decir. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – me dijo.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué cosa? – le contesté.

- ¿Por qué no hablas más con Harry, Ron y Ginny? ¿Pasó algo? Puedes contarme si quieres.- se ofreció.

- No es nada importante, - le dije, - solo un desacuerdo. Ya pasará. Pero por ahora, prefiero evitarlos. ¿Te molesta si me apego a ti mientras tanto? Será igual que antes, solo que me verás mucho más.- reí. – Y así tal vez pueda ayudarte en algunas materias.-

- Por supuesto que no me molesta, será un placer. Solo que… tampoco estás hablando con Luna, y bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga. – me explicó.

- Entonces ve con ella cada vez que quieras. En serio, no me molesta estar sola. Pero cuando tú estés solo, ya sabes a quién buscar para pasar el rato.- le dije, y le guiñé un ojo. El rió.

- No sé, no me convence dejarte mucho tiempo sola. ¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas? – sugirió.

- No.- dije sencillamente. El me miró, pero no acotó nada más.

Durante los siguientes días me di cuenta de que Neville había aceptado mi realidad. No se separaba casi nunca de mí, e igual lograba pasar ratos con Luna. Se lo veía mucho más cansado, eso es cierto, pero nunca me dejaba por mucho rato sola. Me sentía más fuerte ante las miradas de Malfoy cuando estaba con Neville, y mi amigo tampoco era una molestia a la hora de comer. Me insistía un rato, pero luego me dejaba tranquila. Tranquilidad, paz, eso era todo lo que quería.

Pero no duró mucho.

Como era invierno, oscurecía muy temprano, y es por eso que los alumnos aprovechaban las horas de la tarde para ir a los jardines y tomar algo de sol. Así lo había hecho Neville, quien había acordado verse con Luna alrededor de las tres. Todavía no había vuelto. Era sábado por la noche, aproximadamente serían las siete, siete y media, y yo seguía sola, en la biblioteca, estudiando. El aburrimiento me estaba consumiendo, para ser sincera.

Decidí que tomarme un recreo sería lo mejor, ya que tanto pensar en las cosas que me estaban sucediendo no me dejaba estudiar. Apilé mis libros, corrí la silla perezosamente y me dispuse a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Recorrí los pasillos de este sin dirigirme a ningún sitio en especial. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando unos gemidos de dolor captaron repentinamente mi atención.

Corrí sin saber con exactitud hacia dónde, simplemente guiada por los gritos desgarradores de un chico. Empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, y finalmente llegué a su lugar de origen. Estaba parada frente a un baño, y había magia en el aire, como si una lucha acabase de finalizar. Sin despegar los ojos del agua que inundaba el piso, comencé a caminar lentamente. Cuando levanté la vista, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Allí estaba Draco sumamente herido, desangrándose en el piso, mientras que el profesor Snape, que se hallaba arrodillado junto a él, repetía un encantamiento con el único fin de sanar sus heridas.

La imagen me chocó fuertemente, pero decidí que lo mejor sería irme de allí lo antes posible. No tenía ganas de que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras me viera, y que luego tuviera que andar dando explicaciones. Di la vuelta sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, la realidad cayó sobre mí cual balde de agua fría: no podía romper la promesa que había hecho con él.

Algo dentro de mí no me lo permitía, porque sabía que lo estaría desilusionando, que lo estaría lastimando. Y lo último que quería era verlo herido, y mucho menos por mi culpa. Porque la visión de su cuerpo sobre el suelo, y el agua llena de sangre, llena de su sangre, me había hecho hacer el click. Me había ayudado a despertar, a darme cuenta de que Cedric tenía razón: debía hacerle caso a Draco Malfoy. No por mí, sino por él. Mi obligación era cumplir con todo lo que él me pidiera, para así evitar verlo sufrir. Porque sencillamente no podía hacer eso.

Sabía que verlo bien a él, significaría mi autodestrucción. En la última semana había logrado bajar cuatro o cinco kilos, y recuperarlos ahora significaría verme asquerosamente horrible. Pero eso era lo que él buscaba: y yo debía dárselo. Porque ver la tristeza en sus ojos al mirarme, la compasión que sentía por mí, me mataba. Y eso era todavía peor que verme fea.

No podía parar de pensar qué estaría pasando con Draco en esos momentos, si Snape había llegado a curarlo a tiempo, y dónde estaría. La cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar, con millones de posibilidades barajadas en ella.

No pude con mi genio, y unas horas después estaba camino a la enfermería. Serian las doce de la noche creo yo. Estaba con ropa casual, y agradecía eso, porque llevaba un sweater que me había tejido la señora Weasley el año pasado, para mi cumpleaños. Era muy abrigado, y yo estaba tiritando. Lo mejor habría sido haberme dado una ducha caliente y luego haberme metido calentita en mi cama, pero la preocupación no me hubiera permitido dormir. Pensé en comer algo de camino al lugar, pero el solo pensarlo me dio repugnancia de mi misma: tenía que empezar a cambiar eso si quería ver a Malfoy feliz.

Una vez que entré, vi las camas totalmente vacías (afortunadamente), y por eso me dispuse a salir. Pero cuando giré, vi detrás de mí a Malfoy, entrando.

Me miró fijamente por unos momentos, pero luego bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cama. Qué tonta, no me había dado cuenta de que una estaba deshecha. Le costaba horrores caminar, pobrecito. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me apresuré hacia él y lo tomé por el brazo, ayudándolo a caminar.

Al sentir mi tacto, me miró asombrado. Y en sus ojos vi un destello, pero solo por unos segundos: luego su mirada se transformó en algo desconocido para mí. Sin embargo, no se privó de mi ayuda. En mi mente cruzaron dos opciones. O bien no le molestaba que lo tocara, o bien estaba muy débil como para caminar por sí solo. Lo ayudé a sentarse, y luego él se acomodó entre las sábanas con mucho esfuerzo, apretando mi mano con fuerza, imagino que porque sentía muchísimo dolor al moverse. De todas maneras, una vez que se hubo acomodado, no me soltó. Entonces me senté en el borde de la cama, y me quedé mirándolo. El corazón se me desbocaba, y supongo que estaba roja como una manzana.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me retrucó a modo de respuesta.

- Vine a buscarte. - le dije. – Quería saber cómo estabas.-

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba herido? – cuestionó.

- Porque te vi en el baño, desangrándote. – le dije.

- Ah, ¿así que viste lo que tú queridísimo Potter me hizo? El muy desgraciado…- me dijo, con la voz temblándole. Luego tosió.

- ¿Harry te hizo esto? – me asombré.

- ¿Siguen sin hablarse? Pensé que el hecho de que me lastimara era motivo suficiente para que acudiera a su queridísima amiga para contarle la buena nueva.- dijo con ironía.

- No es una buena nueva, Malfoy. Te dejó destrozado. ¿Qué tipo de magia usó? –

- No lo sé, seguro que magia negra. Por suerte, el profesor Snape me salvó. – me dijo. Pensar en que a estas alturas podría haber estado muerto de no haber sido asistido a tiempo, hizo que se me erizara la piel. Draco lo notó en mi mano. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes frío? – me miró con preocupación.

- No, no es nada. – le dije. – Y solo para que sepas, no tengo en mente arreglarme con Harry ni con nadie. No por el momento.-

- Entonces no te molestará que lo mate ni bien pueda mantenerme en pie, ¿no es cierto? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé. Avísame cuando pienses hacerlo, así te diré mi opinión.- le dije. Draco quedó asombrado por mi respuesta. Jamás esperó algo así de mi parte.

- ¿Qué te hicieron, Granger? ¿Por qué los odias tanto? – me preguntó. Tarde unos minutos que parecieron horas en contestarle, hasta que al final, cedí. Como sabía haría.

- Porque me dejaron sola.- le dije sencillamente. Me miró por unos segundos, segundos en los que no saqué mis ojos de los suyos. En ellos veía compasión, pena, ¿amor? No, estaba loca. Eran ilusiones mías, tan solo era una repulsión hacia mi persona, bien disfrazada. Dejó de clavarme los ojos, para analizar mi cuello, y luego el resto de mi cuerpo. No, por Merlín, que no hiciera eso: se daría cuenta de la gorda junto a quien estaba sentado, y retiraría su mano de la mía. Y no quería dejar de sentirlo. Por fortuna, no bajó de mis clavículas, ya que una idea cruzó su mente.

- Granger, no estás cumpliendo con lo que me prometiste. – me informó. Que me recordara la promesa hizo que se despertara cierta ira en mi interior. Todo ese tema del análisis corporal, que me recordara los buenos amigos que tenía, lo asquerosa que era, todo eso, me hizo hablar sin siquiera pensar.

- ¿Y por qué debería? – le dije, desafiante. No me contestó. – ¡Vamos, Malfoy, dime! – le grité en susurros, soltando su mano.- ¿Por qué debería? Si al fin y al cabo, yo no te intereso. ¿Para qué comer? ¿Para ver cómo me transformo en la vaca que quieres que sea? No, gracias. – le dije. Me miró asombrado. No se esperaba esa reacción, no en ese momento. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para pelear conmigo.

- Simplemente porque me lo prometiste. ¿Es que acaso no tienes palabra, Granger? Una promesa es una promesa. Y tú…- comenzó a decir, levantando como pudo el brazo izquierdo y acariciando mi mano, que reposaba sobre mi falda, con mucha dulzura. Hablaba en un tono muy suave, tranquilizador. Produjo ese efecto en mí instantáneamente. - me prometiste comer. – terminó. Estaba agotado, así que cerró los ojos. No quise decirle nada más, tenía muchísimo miedo de que le sucediera algo. – Y yo necesito verte comer, ¿de acuerdo?- agregó casi en un suspiro.

Verlo así me desarmó. Estaba perdida. Sabía lo que debía hacer: iba a tratar de comer algo. Iba cumplir con mi promesa lo mejor que pudiera. Si él me lo pedía, entonces sus deseos serían órdenes. No podía permitirme verlo mal, no por mí.

Me quedé al lado de él, mirándolo. Se quedó dormido al instante. Volví a tomar su mano, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo libre. Un rato después, me quedé profundamente dormida yo también.


	8. Trying is not enough

**Capítulo 8**

"Trying is not enough"

Estaba apoyada sobre Draco Malfoy, y dormía profundamente. Jamás había estado más a gusto en toda mi vida, aunque jamás se lo pudiera confesar a las persona en cuyo pecho reposaba. Yo estaba en el mundo del los sueños, aunque el rubio ya estaba despierto. Me acariciaba la cara lentamente, con su mente en otro lado.

Estaba pensando en lo mucho que su trato hacia mí había cambiado durante las últimas semanas. Había pasado de decirme abiertamente que me odiaba, que era una asquerosa sangre sucia, a demostrarme todo lo contrario. Porque aunque yo no lo entendiera, él solamente quería mi bien. Pero sabía que tendría que volver a destratarme, porque de lo contrario el amor que sentía hacia mi persona, que había sentido desde el mismísimo momento en el que nuestras miradas chocaron por vez primera, iba a salir a la luz, y él no podía permitirlo. Porque era sencillamente imposible. Porque una gryffindor y un slytherin jamás podrían estar juntos, y porque él creía que yo jamás iba a dejar que eso sucediera. No, nunca. Si él pensaba que yo lo odiaba, de la misma manera que él debería de odiarme a mí. Su conciencia lo atormentaba, y era inminente dejar de escucharla, porque le hacía mal. Porque amarme era lo peor que pudo ocurrirle, porque estaba prohibido. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque no lo había planeado. Simplemente, había sucedido. Habían sido años de profundo anhelo, de ocultar sus sentimientos. Y no podía desperdiciar todo el sacrificio hecho ahora, sencillamente no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte por sí mismo, por su honor. Porque admitir lo que sentía significaba rebajarse, y eso no podía ser.

Por otro lado, pensaba en la manera de lograr que me recuperara de aquello que me estaba pasando. No podía verme así de flaca… así de desnutrida. Así de sola. Tomó mi muñeca muy suavemente, y cerró su dedo índice y gordo en ella. Le sobraba más de la mitad del dedo, lo cual lo alarmó notoriamente. Mi masa corporal estaba muy debajo de la indicada. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, y siguió con sus caricias.

Yo empezaba a tener más noción de los ruidos a mí alrededor, probablemente porque estaba a punto de despertar. Me asusté ante el ruido que hizo una puerta al cerrar, y por eso Draco quitó su mano de mi cara, para que yo no notara lo que había estado haciendo. Por suerte para él, no lo hice. Despegué los ojos perezosamente, y lo primero que vi fueron los suyos, grises como una tarde lluviosa. Y sonreí. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso, porque no había nada más bello en toda mi vida. Malfoy hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero no cedió ante ella. Siguió muy serio. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sobre una persona que me odiaba, y que debía salir de allí lo antes posible si no quería salir humillada. Me reincorporé en el mismo segundo que ese pensamiento invadió mi mente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – le pregunté.

- Mucho mejor que ayer. – contestó.

- Genial… - fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas irte? – me dijo con voz tajante. – Ya estoy un poco cansado de tu compañía. – agregó con rudeza.

Maldito, maldito, maldito. Encima que había ido hacia él la noche anterior con la intención de saber si estaba bien, y me había quedado toda la noche haciéndole compañía, tuvo el coraje suficiente como para pedirme que me retire. Bueno, en realidad no sé ni qué esperaba. Porque eso era lo que en realidad tenía que pasar, él se tenía que volver a transformar en la serpiente que era, y olvidar la noche anterior, como también los episodios anteriores. Como debía ser. Porque todo lo que hacía era hacerme creer que se preocupaba algo por mí, cuando en realidad solo quería convencerme de alguna manera para que yo hiciera lo que él quería.

Lo miré con cara de asco, tratando de ocultar lo herida que estaba, y abandoné el lugar. Fui a mi casa, y luego a mi habitación. Sin embargo, una vez que estuve dentro decidí que de alguna manera u otra tenía que cumplir con lo que había prometido hacer, más allá de que la persona que me tenía pegada a esa promesa fuera un infeliz. Porque yo sí tenía palabra, y porque debía hacerlo. Porque amaba a ese infeliz.

Me di una ducha rápida, y puse ropa limpia y salí hacia el gran comedor a comer algo. Estaba sola debido a que era muy temprano. Nadie se levantaba a las siete un domingo. Me senté en el primer banco que encontré, y tomé algo de la comida que estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa. Lentamente, tomé la cuchara que se encontraba al lado de un recipiente lleno de ensalada de fruta, y me serví un poco. Tan solo dos cucharas, ya que tuve la sensación de que mi cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más. Traté de no pensar en lo que estaba ingiriendo, y de distraerme con alguna otra cosa mientras masticaba muy despacio pedazos finamente cortados de manzanas, peras y duraznos.

Y entonces pensé en Draco. No podía evitarlo, mis pensamientos se desviaban hacia su persona, hacia lo mucho que necesitaba su cercanía, y lo lejos que estaba de disfrutar de ella. Porque él me detestaba, y las pocas caricias que me había brindado, y aquel beso sin sentido de aquella noche, habían sido trampas para lograr que le hiciera esa estúpida promesa, a la que ahora estaba atada. Y su único fin era mi ruina. Pero yo no tenía salida. Pensé también en que no me gustaba el hecho de que estuviera solo en la enfermería… sinceramente, no creía que ningún amigo fuera a visitarlo. Con el ego del muchacho, probablemente no querría que sus compañeros de casa supieran que Harry Potter lo había dañado. Sabía que no tenía que sentirme mal por su soledad, porque se la merecía: me había dolido muchísimo que me echara así hacía una hora.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos: Era Madame Pomfrey.

- Granger, ¿no me haría un favor? – me pidió.- Estoy sumamente apurada, debo atender unos asuntos urgentes. – se explicó.- ¿Podría llevarle algo de comida al señor Malfoy? – preguntó. La miré horrorizada, pero luego asentí.- Ese chico necesita alimentarse, y vi que ayer fue a visitarlo, así que supongo que no tendrá problema alguno.- aclaró. – Además, está muy solo en la enfermería.-

- Está bien, no se preocupe. Ya le llevo algo.- le contesté. Luego, ella se marchó medio caminando, medio corriendo. Su vestido se movía de un lado para otro, así que realmente estaba en un apuro. Como siempre solía estarlo.

Juntando todo el coraje necesario, tomé una bandeja para llenarla de comida. Le puse algunas galletitas, un budín de chocolate, y le armé un buen sándwich. De solo pensar en la alarmante cantidad de comida, me asqueé. También le preparé un café con leche, y le serví un vaso de naranja. Era un desayuno bien suculento. Imaginé que si él estaba tan empeñado en verme comer, sería porque era algo de lo que él disfrutaba.

Caminé lentamente hacia el lugar, tratando de no tirar nada de la cargada bandeja. Las escaleras fueron difíciles, pero logré hacerlo. Crucé la puerta (que por suerte se encontraba abierta) y me dirigí hacia su cama. Cuando notó mi presencia, me miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué eres tú quien me trajo esto? ¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó.

- Está ocupada, no sé cuál sería la urgencia.- le contesté. Luego, apoyé la bandeja sobre su mesita, y me dispuse a irme. Aceleré el paso, tratando de disminuir el tiempo que debía pasar junto a él.

- Espera.- dijo. Yo me detuve. Lógicamente. Era más fuerte que yo. Su simple petición era como una fuerza que actuaba sobre mí. – No te vayas. Quédate a desayunar conmigo.- pidió. ¿Qué? Hacía un rato me había echado, y ahora me pedía que me quedara. A ese le chiflaba el moño.

- Lo siento, ya desayuné. – le contesté, utilizando toda mi determinación y fuerza de voluntad. Me miró con desconfianza. Suponía que estaba mintiendo, aunque probablemente esa fuera la primera vez en algunos días que decía la verdad.

- Por favor.- agregó. Y me pudo, me desarmó. – Vamos, acerca esa silla y siéntate. No quiero desayunar solo. – dijo. Estaba mortalmente serio, no sé qué era lo que le sucedía.

Comenzó por el budín, tomando sorbos de café de a poco. Me ofreció un poco, pero lo rechacé. No podía soportar más comida, la ensalada de fruta me había dejado llenísima. Luego, le dio un mordisco al sándwich.

- Granger, esto está espectacular. ¿Tú lo hiciste? – preguntó. Si, créanlo o no, Draco Malfoy me estaba halagando un simple tentempié.

- Así es. Me alegra que te guste.- dije, sinceramente.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – negué.- Vamos, no sabés lo que te pierdes. Come algo, tan solo un par de mordiscones. – dijo, acercándome el sándwich. Se me arrugó la nariz con solo el olor de este. – Por favor, solo un poco. – me miró a los ojos.- Hazlo por la promesa. No la estás cumpliendo.-

- Pero sí desayuné esta mañana.- le repetí, con una voz de súplica. No quería nada más.

- Hazlo por mí. – pidió ahora. Lo miré durante un largo rato, y luego tomé lo que me ofrecía. Bajo su mirada vigilante, le di tres o cuatro mordiscones, y luego se lo devolví. – Gracias.- me dijo. Y me sonrió. Eso me asombró tanto que no fui capaz de contestarle. Además, me sentía mal. Tenía ganas de devolver. Y él no salía de su extrañeza, al notar el dominio que tenía sobre mí. Lo peor era que ahora sabía que tenía un arma para usar en mi contra, y estaba segura de que así lo haría. Sabía la influencia que su persona ejercía sobre mí, y seguramente tomaría ventaja de ella.

- Me siento mal. – le informé. – Creo que comí mucho. – dije. Él hizo caso omiso a lo que hablé, y me rogó que comiera una galletita. Y así lo hice, porque su ruego me dejó muda. Pero cuando me pidió que repitiera la acción, no me quedó otra que rogarle que parara. – Malfoy, por favor, basta. No quiero. No me obligues a comer, me estás matando. Te juro que estoy intentando, pero no todo junto. De a poco.- le dije.

- Tienes que hacer más que intentar, tienes que lograrlo. La palabra intentar no me convence, no me promete nada. Vamos, tan solo una galletita más.- me insistió. Yo lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por favor, no lo hagas. No me obligues.- le repetí. Él se me quedó observando, como considerando mi petición. Y luego asintió.

- Está bien, no te pido que comas todo ahora. Solo hazlo. – dijo. Vio mi cara de duda. – Hagamos una cosa. Esto va a llevarme un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero creo que vale la pena. Juntémonos a comer todos los días mientras estoy aquí. Ven a verme en el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena. Así, los dos ganamos. Tú no tienes que ver a tus amigos, y yo no estoy tan solo, aunque la compañía de una sangre sucia no me entusiasme mucho. Sin embargo, debo admitir que es mejor que nada. – dijo. La perspectiva de comer todos los días con él me asustó. No quería que observara todo el tiempo como lo había hecho durante ese desayuno. Pero no sabía cómo declinar su oferta, así que simplemente asentí. Algo dentro de mí me obligó a hacerlo.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – le dije. Tomó el último sorbo del jugo de naranja y asintió. Tomé la bandeja y me dispuse a llevarla a las cocinas. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de irme del lugar, un sencillo "gracias" retumbó en las paredes. Yo simplemente sonreí, y seguí caminando.

Pasé el resto del día sola en los jardines, pensando. No sentía tanto frío como días anteriores, tal vez desayunar con Draco Malfoy había alterado mi cuerpo. Y pensar en él me hizo darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para soportar sus insultos y humillaciones durante los momentos que íbamos a compartir, pero me figuré que lo solucionaría llegado el momento. Lo importante ahora era resolver el problema que tenía adelante. ¿Cómo hacer para que no me obligara a comer más de lo que mi cuerpo podía aguantar, y aún así mantener mi promesa? Pero luego recordé como Draco no había aguantado verme sufrir hacía unos momentos, y como terminó cediendo ante mis ruegos.

Tal vez yo también ejercía cierta influencia sobre él.


	9. Somebody take the pain away

**Capítulo 9**

"Somebody take the pain away"

Por más rápido que corría, no había manera de alcanzarlo. Me concentré en acelerar lo más que podía, en correr estirando bien las piernas y con los brazos dispuestos de la mejor manera posible a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para aumentar la velocidad, pero no llegaba, se me iba. Cedric se encontraba a varios metros mío, y por más que quería no podía alcanzarlo. Veía que se acercaba el final de ese pasillo, y me preocupaba el camino que debía tomar. Me tropecé con una roca y caí de bruces. Bastó esa caída para que yo lo perdiera de vista. Entonces me levanté y miré hacia ambos lados del laberinto en donde me encontraba, analizando los posibles caminos a seguir. Y no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea para qué lado ir. Miré hacia la derecha y divisé un camino bastante despejado, pero lleno de plantas que desconocía, la mayoría parecían tener espinas. Luego pasé mis ojos hacia la izquierda, donde no podía saber cómo iba a seguir el camino, porque estaba repleto de salidas subalternas que había que tomar. Ante la desesperación di un grito de furia, que me hizo despertar. Porque, lógicamente, era un sueño. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo yo dentro de un laberinto, persiguiendo a Cedric, quien estaba muerto? Absolutamente nada.

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y salí de la cama rápidamente. Eran las siete de la mañana, y era un lunes soleado. Ese día me sentía bastante fuerte comparado con los días anteriores, no sé, tal vez tenía más energía. No me sorprendió ver las camas de mis dos compañeras de cuarto vacías: probablemente ya ni siquiera dormían conmigo, hacía días que no las veía, ni siquiera cuando me levantaba por las noches. Y yo las entendía, porque ¿quién querría pasar tiempo con una persona tan amarga, fea y asquerosa como yo? De todas maneras, para mí era mejor. Tenía ganas de estar sola, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Mientras me cambiaba recordé la propuesta que me había hecho Malfoy el día anterior, y si bien me preocupaba, no pude evitar sonreír. Desayunar con él me parecía una buena perspectiva de comienzo del día, por más que no iba a ser tan fácil como el día anterior. Aunque a veces lo olvidara, y su forma de actuar me hacía pensar lo contrario, él me odiaba, y no siempre iba a tener días tan buenos como lo había sido ese domingo. Aún sabiendo eso, me sentía optimista, sentía como si fuera a desayunar con un amigo, con una persona que en realidad me valoraba. Me desconcentré de mis pensamientos debido a que no encontraba la corbata de mi uniforme, y me estaba empezando a desesperar. Revolví todo en busca de ella, y decidí que probablemente lo mejor sería tomar otra de mi armario, una que tenía por si llegaba a suceder algún imprevisto. Como ahora, que si no me apuraba no llegaría a desayunar con Malfoy, y tampoco a clases. Me obligué a mi misma a cerrar los ojos antes de abrir el ropero, para así no tener que verme en el espejo que colgaba de la puerta de este: de seguro estaba gordísima, después de todo lo que me había obligado a comer Malfoy el día anterior, por la mañana. Por suerte había estado sola el resto del día, y no había tenido que tragar nada más.

Salí corriendo una vez que hube agarrado todos los libros necesarios para el primer bloque del día, y me dirigí hacia la enfermería. Esa corrida me hizo recordar al sueño que había tenido, y me dejó inquieta. No sabía por qué tanta indecisión, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía dentro de mí, aquello que no me había dejado tomar ninguno de los dos caminos. Estaba quieta en un mismo lugar, por supuesto. ¿Tenía acaso alguna relación con la realidad? ¿Estaba somatizando mi malestar anímico en sueños? O tal vez había soñando eso porque me había quedado dormida pensando en Cedric, como cada día de mi vida, preguntándole qué debía hacer con Malfoy, si estar con él, o no hacerle caso a mi promesa y alejarme. Pero en el fondo sabía que era un dilema tonto, porque ya bien sabía que mi ser no estaba preparado para negarle nada al slytherin, jamás. Por fortuna para mí, el rubio no sabía hasta qué punto me podía. Por ahora. Si me empezaba a probar, descubriría mi debilidad. Esperaba no fuera así.

Cuando llegué, él ya estaba erguido en su cama, con la bandeja sobre sus piernas, pero sin probar bocado. ¿Me estaría esperando? La idea me sonó absurda, así que la aparté de mi mente al instante.

- Buenos días, Malfoy.- dije, para que notara mi presencia.

- Hola.- dijo cortantemente. Yo le puse mala cara, no tenía ganas de que me tratara mal, no ahora que todo parecía estar tranquilo entre nosotros. Al parecer notó mi cambio de humor y por eso decidió seguir hablando.- ¿Cómo estás? – agregó, con una voz mucho más suave. Yo sonreí para mis adentros.

- Bien, ¿y tú como te encuentras? ¿te sientes mejor? –

- Para serte sincero, no. Me duelen las heridas, y la pierna izquierda casi no la puedo mover.- me contó.

- Qué horror. ¿Madame Pomfrey no puede hacer nada para calmarte el dolor? Tal vez algunos ejercicios ayuden con tu pierna.- le dije.

- Sí, me dio unos calmantes recién, cuando trajo la bandeja con comida. En cuanto a la pierna, dijo que se va a recuperar sola, pero en unos días. Moverla podría hacerle peor. Luego se fue a traer algo más de comida para ti.- me informó.- Se puso contenta al saber que alguien me haría compañía estos días. Al parecer voy a estar un buen rato aquí, y no hay nadie más en la enfermería con quien hablar.- pude distinguir en sus labios un amago de sonrisa.

- No hacía falta, si igual no tengo hambre.- le dije. Me miró con cara de enfado, pero le hice caso omiso.- De verdad, no suelo tener hambre cuando me levanto.-

- No me importa, te estoy esperando para comer. Además, si tú no comes, yo no como. Es una falta de educación.- me explicó. Solté una carcajada cuando el chico dijo esto. ¿Educación? ¿Y desde cuando él era educado conmigo? - ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Granger? – preguntó, todavía con buen humor.

- Nada, no te preocupes.- me miró, pero yo seguí hablando rápidamente porque no quería que supiera que me reía de él. - No seas tonto, come algo. Necesitas energías para recuperarte, estás muy débil. Pasaste por un feo episodio.- dije, y me puse verdaderamente incómoda al pensar que había sido Harry quien lo había hecho pasar por tan horrible momento. Una persona a quien yo siempre había defendido, y ahora me daba cuenta que tal vez tenía más de una cara.

- No me interesa. Yo no sé por qué episodio habrás pasado tú, pero también estás débil. Y repito, no pienso comer si tú no lo haces.- reiteró. Y luego, dibujó esa mueca que tanto odiaba en su cara.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora que viene Madame Pomfrey lo hago. – le dije, y al instante que mencioné su nombre la enfermera apareció en escena. Me saludó con una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja junto a mí, al momento que me agradecía por hacerle compañía al "señor Malfoy", cosa que ella no podía hacer por lo ocupada que estaba con ciertos temas.

El resto del desayuno se llevó a cabo en silencio, Draco no me habló en ningún momento, tan solo verificó que yo cumpliera con mi palabra. Una vez que terminé mi ración, el comenzó a comer la suya. Por supuesto, estaba todo frío, pero a él no le importó. Me ponía de muy mal humor que me obligara a hacer esas cosas, no tenía por qué. Se empeñaba en molestarme, y en verme sufrir. Podía jurar que mis piernas aumentaban de tamaño con cada mordisco que le daba a la tostada, y con cada sorbo de café con leche. Qué asco. Pero se me pasó cualquier signo de pesimismo cuando lo vi comenzar a comer, no solo porque sabía que esa era una de las mejores maneras que tenía para recuperarse, sino también porque era increíblemente fino al hacerlo. Verlo mover sus manos, su cabeza, todo en él demostraba que era una persona cuya elegancia se destacaba. Al levantar la taza, noté que sus movimientos eran tan delicados como los del director del colegio, pero también me di cuenta de que eran producto de práctica, y no innatos. Sabía que no podía ser tan suave, que en el fondo escondía una fiereza que nadie podía imaginar, pero que se obligaba a ser así. Me asombró no ver el anillo plateado que solía llevar en su mano izquierda, dedo anular, aquel que era bien grueso y varonil. Ya hacía como media hora que estaba con él, y debía apurarme si quería llegar a clases, pero no pude con mi genio y le pregunté.

- Malfoy, ¿no solías llevar un anillo de plata, con la insignia de tu casa en él? –

- En realidad era de oro blanco, pero si, así es. – me dijo. – Pero como era de mi padre, y me hacía acordar mucho a él, lo tiré.-

- ¿Te llevas mal con tu padre? – le pregunté. Me di cuenta al instante que había sobrepasado la escasa confianza que teníamos, así que me retracté. – Lo siento, no quise preguntar eso.-

- En realidad, me deshonró. A mí y a toda mi familia.- explicó. Luego se calló. Mi pregunta lo había dejado pensativo, y había hecho que se olvidara de poner la cara de asco con la que me había mirado durante todo el rato. - ¿No deberías ir a clases, Granger? – me dijo.

- Si, así es. Bueno… entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo... Malfoy.- dije.

Y salí del lugar. Había sido un comienzo maravilloso de la mañana, aunque me sentía muy llena. Empezar con dos tostadas, una taza llena de café con leche bien caliente y un jugo de naranja, no estaba en mis planes. Ahora me sentía como contaminada, y odiaba sentirme así. Quería encontrar la manera de sacar todo aquello de mí, quería vomitar. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía, porque eso también significaba no cumplir con mi palabra. Y no, no iba a fallarle a Draco Malfoy. Algo, no sé muy bien qué, me decía que simplemente no lo haría.

La mañana fue leve, entregué todas mis tareas (aquellas que había terminado en el mismísimo momento en el que me las habían dado) y tomé muchos apuntes. Me figuraba que los necesitaría para tomar los próximos exámenes. Charlé con Neville las pocas veces que me senté con él, y el resto del tiempo estuve sola. Harry y Ron trataron de hablarme una vez en transformaciones, pero decidí seguir mirando para delante. Si todavía seguían en la postura de que estaba gorda, enferma, y no sé cuántas barbaridades más, no los quería conmigo. Además, ahora que ya sabían el por qué de mi cambio de actitud hacia ellos (seguramente Ginny se los habría dicho, no me quedaba la menor duda), no pensaba volver atrás. Ellos me habían dejado sola cuando más los había necesitado, entonces ahora yo los dejaría a ellos. Por suerte no tuve que compartir ninguna materia con Ginny ni con Luna. No las quería ni ver; Ginny me había llamado anoréxica (¡por todos los cielos! ¿En qué estaría pensando?) Y Luna había inventado cosas sobre mí. No pensaba perdonar a nadie, no tenía esa capacidad. Con el único con quien me atrevía a hablar era con Neville, y solo porque tenía el don de mantenerse ajeno a aquellas cosas que le parecían demasiado complejas, o que no eran de su incumbencia. Por suerte tenía buen criterio, algo llamado "sentido común". Sabía que no era suficiente, pero bueno, mi único verdadero amigo hacía ya dos años que me había dejado.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia la enfermería, alrededor de la una del mediodía. Me pregunté qué habría estado haciendo Malfoy durante toda la mañana, seguramente se estaría aburriendo muchísimo. Ni bien traspasé la puerta y divisé su cara, no pude evitar sonreír. Él estaba concentrado en un papel que tenía sobre sus manos, en algo que estaba leyendo. Se lo notaba preocupado. Me acerqué despacio, tratando de no molestarlo. Ni bien notó que había alguien más en la habitación, escondió el papel. Tenía gruesas gotas de sudor en toda la cara, y sus ojos estaban bastante fuera de órbita. No tenía idea el tema del que trataba ese papel, pero al parecer era algo bastante serio. Cuando me miró, di un paso hacia atrás, como para retirarme.

- Si prefieres, me retiro. – me ofrecí.

- No. Quédate. – dijo, y sonó como una orden. – Quiero decir, no hay problema.-

- Luces muy enfermo, ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza. Me acerqué algo más, preocupada. Estaba junto a su cama, y lo miré. Quería tocarle la frente para saber si tenía fiebre, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Jamás lo había tocado, o por lo menos no consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Levanté un poco mi mano derecha, y la acerqué a su cara. Con movimientos muy suaves, la arrimé un poco más. - ¿Me permites? – le pregunté. Esta vez asintió. Y entonces lo sentí, y estaba ardiendo. Pero literalmente ardía. No sé si habrá sido por el contacto con mi mano que estaba relativamente fría, o tal vez por alguna otra cosa, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ni bien sintió mi mano.

- ¡Estás que pelas, Malfoy! – me alarmé.

- Granger, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo. Me siento realmente mal. – me dijo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar violentamente, parecían convulsiones. Salí corriendo en busca de Madame Pomfrey.

Por fortuna, se encontraba cerca de nosotros. Lo asistió de inmediato, y como no había manera de que tragara ningún tranquilizante, no le quedó otra opción que inyectarle los calmantes. Aproximadamente a los diez minutos, el temblor comenzó a disminuir, y el chico se empezó a tranquilizar. Al rato ya estaba dormido. Debido a la agitación, no me había dado cuenta de que Draco había tomado mi mano una vez que hube vuelto con ayuda, y que todavía la estaba sosteniendo. Se la apreté un poco, en señal de apoyo. Aunque estaba dormido, sabía que podía sentirlo.

- Madame Pomfrey, ¿me puede decir lo que le sucede? – le dije.

- Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy tiene una infección muy importante. Es bastante grave, pero confío en que con el tiempo pasará. Lamentablemente, transitará por momentos como este muy a menudo. No hay manera de evitarlo, es producto de las heridas que deja este tipo de magia. Me extraña que no haya gritado, o que no haya mostrado algún gesto mayor de desesperación: es un dolor muy fuerte el que se siente. – La enfermera hizo una pausa, pensativa. Claro que había hecho un gesto de desesperación, me había apretado los dedos hasta triturarlos. Si hubiera estado menos preocupada por él, lo habría notado.- Es bueno que esté usted para acompañarlo, no veo que nadie más se acuerde de él.- me informó, y movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. - Puede quedarse con él el resto del día, si es que así lo desea. Yo hablaré con los profesores para explicarle la situación; con lo buena alumna que es usted, no creo que haya problema alguno.- me dijo muy amablemente.

Me agradó la idea, así que le dije que lo haría. Y así fue. Pasé el resto del día haciéndole compañía, aún tomada a su mano. Estaba profundamente dormido, y me agradaba estar acompañada y sin embargo estar en silencio. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

La tarde se pasó volando, y hubo momentos en los cuales la carta que había hecho a un lado anteriormente, que estaba debajo de la almohada, llamó mi atención. Me sentí tentada a leerla un par de veces, pero no lo hice. Sabía que no debía.

Se habían hecho alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y decidí que lo mejor sería irme a dar una ducha, y luego volver. Pero en el exacto momento en el que desuní nuestros dedos, el rubio hablo entre sueños.

- Hermione…- dijo. – No te vayas.- pidió.

Por Merlín. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando. Draco Malfoy me estaba pidiendo en sueños que me quedara, y encima de todo me había llamado por mi nombre de pila. Hermione… su voz resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, todavía no pudiéndome recuperar de lo hermoso que sonaba en sus labios. Me quedé quieta en el lugar donde estaba, todavía parada, y lo reconsideré por medio segundo. Luego volví a sentarme en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, y volví a agarrar su mano.

No me iría a _ningún_ lado.


	10. You're your own worst enemy

**Capítulo 10**

"You're your own worst enemy"

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Madame Pomfrey me pidió que por favor me retirara, que ya había estado demasiado, y que probablemente él no despertaría hasta bien entrada la mañana. Le hice caso, muy a mi pesar. De todas maneras, necesitaba descansar un poco, y darme una buena ducha. También quería averiguar qué habían hecho durante las horas de clase, y ver si podía adelantar algo.

Caminé rápidamente a la sala común, porque el frío me taladraba. El estomago me rugía: no había comido nada desde lo de Malfoy, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Si tan solo el rubio no me hubiera obligado a comer esa mañana, en ese momento no tendría hambre. La había despertado, y ahora era más complicado lograr acallar los ruidos que producía mi cuerpo. Me odié por saber que debía comer, por obligación, porque mi cuerpo me pedía que lo hiciera y porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminaría haciendo, aunque la razón me decía que no quería hacerlo.

Cuando llegué, había un par de alumnos terminando sus tareas, pero eran de cursos menores. Afortunadamente, Neville estaba sentando en el sillón escarlata, junto a fuego, leyendo. Me acerqué a él, y le pasé mi brazo derecho por su espalda suavemente, para que no se asustara.

- Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? – me preguntó, preocupado.- Desapareciste el día completo.

- Estaba… cuidando a un amigo, en la enfermería. No anda muy bien.- le dije. No sé por qué, pero no le dije quién era mi amigo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero tenía miedo que me juzgara porque ese "amigo", si es que así podíamos llamarlo, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Está bien.- dijo no muy convencido.- Pero me asustaste. Pensé que te había pasado algo. La próxima vez avisa. Te guardé todas las tareas, toma. – y me las tendió. Me agradaba saber que había alguien que se ocupaba de mí.

- Gracias, Neville.- le dije.- De verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos.- y luego lo abracé fuertemente, como trasmitiéndole mi gratitud por no dejarme sola.

- ¿Todavía no tienes planes de hablar con tus amigos? – preguntó.

- Ellos no son mis amigos. Y no, no quiero hablar. Estoy bien como estoy.- dije testarudamente.

- Hermione, estás sola. Vas y vienes sola, no sé en dónde pasas tu tiempo, no sé si estás bien, me tienes preocupado. –

- Neville, agradezco tu preocupación, pero de verdad, estoy bien. Y por favor, no insistas con ese tema. Ya es algo pasado en mi vida. – Él me miró con preocupación, pero asintió. Sabía que hablaba en serio.

- Te quiero, Hermione. Quiero verte bien.- me dijo mientras se incorporaba. Luego me apretó tiernamente mano, me dio un beso en la frente, y se marchó. Siempre había sabido que era un chico muy bueno, pero no sabía que había una parte tan dulce de Neville. Estaba encantada con ella.

No tenía sueño, así que decidí quedarme ahí a hacer todo lo que tenía atrasado. Leí muchos textos, contesté varias preguntas, y después decidí estudiar un poco de runas antiguas. Cuando hube acabado, serían las tres y media de la mañana, y sin embargo yo seguían tan o más lúcida que antes.

Pensé en Draco, y me pregunté si ya estaría despierto. No sé cómo podría seguir durmiendo, habiéndolo hecho todo el día. Decidí que ir a ver cómo se encontraba no me haría daño alguno, y así lo hice. Primero subí a mi cuarto, que como siempre, estaba vacío, y me puse otro sweater. Ese invierno se había venido con todo, no había día que me sintiera a gusto con el clima.

Fui despacio, consciente de lo tarde que era y tratando de no hacer ruido. La Dama Gorda me había dejado pasar a regañadientes, bajo la promesa de que volvería pronto. No sabía si iba a cumplirla, de verdad estaba desvelada, y no quería irme a dormir para girar en vano entre mis sábanas.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, estaba todo muy oscuro, todo menos la cama que ocupaba Malfoy. Tenía prendida la luz del velador que estaba a su lado, pero no estaba haciendo nada. Tan solo estaba sentado, mirando el techo. Me acerqué sigilosamente, y me senté a su lado. Me sorprendió que no me mirara, que no hiciera gesto alguno, que no me echara. Esperaba su rechazo, no sé por qué.

Sin embargo, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me tomó la mano, también sin sacar la vista de las piedras que conformaban las paredes de toda la habitación. Yo apreté suavemente sus dedos, mientras él los enlazó con los míos. Sonreí. Se sentía increíblemente bien.

No entendía como un Draco Malfoy que me había ignorado toda una vida, que me había hablado solo para humillarme y rebajarme, ahora hacía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en conocimiento de que igual me detestaba, pero tenía momentos de debilidad, como este, en los cuales mostraba cariño. Algo que jamás creí posible. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver conmigo, tal vez solo lo necesitaba. Le hubiera dado lo mismo que fuera otra persona, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – me preguntó luego de unos largos minutos en silencio.

- No lo sé. Tan solo no tengo sueño. Además, me duele mucho la cabeza.- le contesté.

- Seguramente es porque no comiste nada.- dijo sencillamente. Y me miró a los ojos, analizándome. Y yo bajé la mirada, porque sabía que él tenía razón. No había comido nada. – Lo sabía.- agregó. – Me estás fallando, Granger.- me dijo.

- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir. Me hacía sentir tonta el saber que realmente sentía estarle fallando, cuando en realidad no tendría que importarme nada de él. Porque él me despreciaba, supuestamente. De todas maneras, en ese momento no me importaba, porque me estaba sujetando la mano, y su roce no me hacía pensar con claridad, tan solo podía coordinar dos pensamientos: lo bien que se sentía su mano sobre la mía, y lo cerca que estábamos sentados.

- No importa, de todas maneras, mañana retomamos la rutina que casi ni pudimos comenzar. Comeremos juntos todos los días.- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

- Porque quedamos en que haríamos así.- me contestó. No, no me estaba entendiendo. No era eso lo que le estaba preguntando, lo que quería saber era el verdadero por qué. Por qué se gastaba en hacerme comer, por qué perdía su tiempo en mí. Exterioricé el auténtico sentido de mi pregunta. Se quedó mudo por un largo rato, tan solo mirándome. Me hizo sentir muy incómoda, y hacerme arrepentir de mis palabras. Hubiera querido retorcerme las manos como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, pero no pude, porque mi mano seguía presa en la suya. Gracias al cielo.

- No tengo un verdadero por qué. Tan solo quiero que comas, y además, la compañía de una sangre sucia es mejor que nada.- me contestó fríamente. Había repetido las mismas palabras que el día en que me ofreció comer juntos, pero esta vez les había prestado real atención. Su respuesta tan carente de sentimientos me cayó como un balde de agua fría, e hizo que lo soltara. Se me vidriaron los ojos, no pude evitarlo. Él me miró ahora de manera diferente, como… ablandándose. – No es eso lo que quise decir. – se corrigió.- De verdad… agradezco que estés aquí ahora, y que lo hayas estado ayer. Y creo que tienes que comer, porque estás muy flaca. Porque ya no pareces tú.-

- Como si te interesara lo que parezco.- le dije, dolida, aunque algo reconfortada por su real agradecimiento.

- Me interesa. Mucho.- dijo. Me di cuenta de que se arrepintió de inmediato, por el cambio que hubo en sus ojos. Lo que hacía un momento parecía estarse derritiendo, ahora se había endurecido de golpe. Me lastimaba que fuera más fácil ser malo conmigo, y que por eso lo fuera, y que no dijera lo que realmente quería decir. Porque se contradecía todo el tiempo, y no lo entendía. Pero lamentablemente, daba igual que fuera así, porque de todas maneras le haría caso, a cualquier cosa que me dijera. Porque estaba perdida, porque siempre lo había estado.

- Gracias.- le dije. Muy lentamente, subió su mano izquierda y me acarició la mejilla. Aunque hacía unos segundos yo había notado su arrepentimiento, ahora me había olvidado de aquello. Ese gesto reforzó sus palabras, y me olvidé de lo que yo había creído ver. Y me sonrojé, porque que él me tocara era magnifico. Ahí en donde posaba sus dedos, sentía un calor incontrolable. Él formó una especie de sonrisa cuando notó el color de mi cara. Descendió un poco, y descubrió una cadenita en mi cuello. La sacó suavemente desde debajo de mi sweater escarlata, y se la quedó mirando. Le prestó especial atención al dije, que era una delicada "C" de plata, con unos leves brillos en la curva de la letra. Imagino que se preguntaría a qué respondía la letra, pero me equivocaba. Eso él ya lo sabía.

- ¿Lo extrañas? – me miró penetrantemente a los ojos. Yo asentí despacio, sintiendo como el dolor me recorría todo el cuerpo, y como un gigante pero ya conocido agujero se abría en mi pecho. Ni siquiera estando cerca del amor de mi vida podía olvidarme de Cedric, de la persona más buena y noble que jamás había conocido, de mi mejor amigo. ¿Si lo extrañaba? ¿Qué clase de preguntar era esa? Extrañar era poco. Lo necesitaba, lo quería conmigo, porque sin él mi vida no tenía sentido alguno.

- No te das una idea…- dije, mientras me daba cuenta de que no podía soportar el nudo que se me acababa de formar en la garganta, y las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.- … del infierno que es vivir sin él.- completé.

- ¿Lo amabas? – cuestionó.

- Con todo mi corazón. – pude sentir como Draco se tensaba.- Era mi mejor amigo.- le dije. Y también sentí cómo se relajaba ante mi aclaración. Esto me dejó un poco más confundida, si es que eso podía pasar.

- Lo siento mucho.- dijo. Sus palabras entraron lentamente en mis oídos, y fueron procesadas por mi cerebro aún más despacio. Él acababa de decir que lo sentía. Y sonó a verdad. Entonces lo miré como nunca lo había mirando y luego me tiré en sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Porque necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba que me dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, que en algún momento de mi vida aquel dolor que me carcomía iba a acabar, y que me iba a llegar la felicidad. Quería ser feliz, pero no podía, juro que no podía. Me acarició el cabello un rato, y me fui relajando un poco.

- Yo también lo siento, y no sabes cuánto lo necesito. Me he quedado sola, Malfoy, ya no tengo a nadie. Te juro que no sé qué hacer.- le dije. Hice una pausa. – Lo pienso día y noche, sueño con él, lo extraño.- y la voz se me volvió a quebrar, y volví a caer en el llanto. No sé si sería porque me vio tan desolada, o por qué razón, pero las próximas palabras que Draco Malfoy dijo, fueron las que me mantuvieron en pie durante mucho tiempo.

- Ahora me tienes a mí. Tal vez no sea la persona que quieres, pero yo no te voy a dejar. – dijo. Y fue lo más extraño, porque nunca en toda mi vida se me hubiera podido ocurrir que él me pudiera prometer semejante cosa, y menos prometérmelo a mí. A una asquerosa, mugrienta y gorda sangre sucia.

- No te entiendo. ¿No se supone que soy una sangre impura? – le pregunté.

- Si. – me dijo. Pero luego me sonrió. – Pero me necesitas. Y no pienso dejarte. Conozco la soledad, y no la quiero para ti.- me informó.

- No quiero que me ayudes, no necesito ayuda. Además, si tanto me desprecias, si va en contra de tus principios, no veo por qué te empeñas en ayudarme… Hace dos años que estoy sola, nunca te interesaste por mí. -

- Aunque tú creas eso, no estabas totalmente sola. Tenías amigos… pero este último tiempo, realmente te quedaste sin nadie. No sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero yo voy a ayudarte, no importa si lo deseas o no.- yo me separé un poco de él, estábamos demasiado cerca. – En cuando al chico Diggory, tienes que dejarlo ir, Granger. No está más aquí, y no volverá. Deja de atormentante, te haces mal, te dañas. Lamento decírtelo así, pero es necesario. – sus palabras estaban cubiertas de dolor al pronunciarlas, y realmente sabía que intentaba ayudarme.- Ahora ve a dormir, es muy tarde. Nos vemos en unas horas, para desayunar.- me dijo. Y me sonrió. Y solo entonces me di cuenta de que tenía razón, de que dejar ir a Cedric era algo necesario. Porque era yo quien lo recordaba, una y otra vez, quien no lo dejaba en paz. Tenía que dejar de necesitarlo tanto. Lo que no sabía es cómo iba a hacerlo, porque si no lo había logrado en los dos años que habían transcurrido, ¿cómo lo lograría ahora? No encontraba la manera, no habría diferencia alguna.

Pero me equivocaba. Si la había, y era una diferencia abismal. _Ahora tenía a Draco Malfoy a mi lado_.


	11. Remember to learn to forget

**Capítulo 11**

"Remember to learn to forget"

Recién a las cinco y media de la mañana me agarró algo de sueño, y sabía que era inútil dormirme, pues a las seis iba a tocar el despertador. De todas maneras, me quedé con los ojos cerrados hasta ese entonces, descansando la vista, que la tenía bastante agitada por haber leído casi cinco horas sin descanso, mientras hacía mi tarea.

Me dediqué a recordar lo que acababa de suceder. Si no entendía mal, acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo. O algo así. Eso es más o menos lo que Draco me había dicho, que me iba a ayudar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo haría, pero me moría de ganas de saber. Si bien su compañía me afectaba enormemente, porque recordaba todas las cosas malas que me había dicho, como también a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville, también me hacía bien, y hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir a un ritmo que creía imposible. Porque eso era exactamente lo que sucedía, no podía evitarlo. Y cuando eso pasaba, me hacía odiarme, porque no entendía cómo me era posible estar enamorada de quien siempre había sido mi peor enemigo, la persona que más me había repudiado en toda mi vida, aquella que solamente existía para hacerme sufrir. Y siempre había sido así, hasta ese momento, que sabía Merlín por qué, su trato hacia mí había cambiado. Pero mi amor por él nunca había desaparecido, ni cuando me despreciaba, ni ahora que me trataba bastante bien. Siempre había estado secretamente enamorada de él, y no sabía la razón. En un principio pensaba que solo era atracción, porque para ser sinceros, no creo que en todo Hogwarts pudiera existir alguien más apuesto que el rubio, pero con el tiempo me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba todo aquello que él me decía, lo profundo que me llegaban sus miradas de desprecio, y lo mucho que anhelaba tener algún que otro encuentro con él, aunque sea solo para resultar herida. Creía que eso era masoquismo, pero luego me había dado cuenta de que todo eso era así por la sencilla razón de que lo amaba. Y no tenía sentido. Como tampoco lo tenía el hecho de que ahora se estuviera portando casi como un ser humano. Era inexplicable, y maravilloso a la vez, porque yo lo necesitaba. Había cambiado en el momento preciso. Yo estaba destruida por no poder olvidar a Cedric y para colmo, estaba disconforme con mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía estar disconforme con mi vida y me había hecho perder a mis amigos.

Lo necesitaba el doble o triple que antes, cuando solamente deseaba que me fuera posible estar con él. Al pensar esto, me sentí más asqueada de mí misma todavía, pues sentía como si no tuviera opciones, como si estar muerta por él fuera algo inevitable y eterno.

Me levanté y cambié, y cepillé mi pelo para formar una colita. Tenía un cabello horrible, pero este último tiempo lo había notado más maleable, y estaba más contenta con ello, aunque no del todo satisfecha. Recién ahora el despertador sonaba, y lo apagué. Era temprano, más no me importaba. Quería ver al Draco.

Fui rápidamente hacía la enfermería, y me gustó encontrarlo durmiendo. Necesitaba descansar. Me senté a su lado, y le tomé la mano. Ya que había sido él quien lo había hecho la vez anterior, como si fuera algo natural entre nosotros, decidí que hacerlo no era algo incorrecto. Sin embargo, al tomársela lo desperté. Me sonrió, aunque luego tomó una postura más formal, levantándose y reemplazando su sonrisa radiante por una sencilla mueca.

- Viniste antes de lo previsto.- me dijo.

- Así es.- contesté.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Madame Pomfrey nos trajo las bandejas con comida. Habrán sido diez o quince minutos, pero no pasé por alto el hecho de que Draco jamás soltó mi mano. Antes de que depositara las bandejas delante de nosotros me solté y la ayudé. No fue necesario que le dijéramos que yo vendría a desayunar con él, ella sencillamente lo sabía. Le pregunté si no prefería que yo misma pasara por las cocinas a buscar comida para los dos, pero me agradeció y me dijo que ese era su trabajo, además de que le quedaba de paso. Chequeó a Malfoy detenidamente antes de informarnos que se encontraba estable, y luego se marchó.

- Entonces…- dije una vez que se hubo ido y noté que él no probaba bocado.- ¿Esto va a ser siempre así? ¿Vas a esperar a que yo coma antes de comer tú? – le pregunté.

- Si.- me dijo. – No confío en ti.-

- Pues hazlo. Te prometí que comería, y así lo haré. –

Dudó unos minutos, pero luego accedió. Empezó a comer las tostadas a medida que yo lo hacía, y eso me alegró. Quería verlo fuerte, porque estaba más pálido de lo normal. No sabía si era por el ataque de Harry, o por alguna otra cosa. De repente, la imagen de Draco leyendo ese papel el día anterior cruzó mi mente y me intrigó. Lo había visto asustado, su cara era de terror. Dejé pasar ese pensamiento que se había apoderado de mí y me concentré en seguir comiendo, con el esfuerzo que eso implicaba. Mastiqué lentamente, tratando de que el tiempo pasara y fuera hora de ir a clases solamente porque deseaba no llegar a terminar toda la comida que tenía ante mí. En mi interior, había una lucha: quería irme y no tener que probar un bocado más en toda mi vida, pero también quería quedarme y mirar a Malfoy eternamente. Era sumamente complicado. Desayunamos en silencio, y luego me fui a clases.

La mañana pasó muy lentamente, y me dio la impresión de que fue porque mis ganas de ver al rey de las serpientes eran inmensas, y me parecían que los minutos no iban lo suficientemente rápidos, y que los temas de lo que hablaban los profesores eran aburridos. Basta con decir que no tomé ni un apunte, tan solo tuve delante de mí una hoja mamarrachada que no decía absolutamente nada. Lo único que me hacía no desear ir a su encuentro era el hecho de que tenía que comer, tenía que ingerir calorías, y engordar, y lucir horrible: y solo porque él me quería así. La pelea dentro de mí seguía sin descanso.

El almuerzo fue mucho mejor que la comida de la mañana. Draco estaba de mejor humor, al parecer se sentía bien, y tenía ganas de hablar. Estuvimos charlando de temas variados, desde lo que pensábamos de cada profesor, hasta cuáles eran los mejores lugares del castillo para pensar. Me asombraba su manera de ser… hablaba como si no fuera él, de una manera distante, fría. Sin embargo, esto no me extrañó. Cuando lo imaginaba, Malfoy era de la misma manera que lo estaba escuchando. Pero verlo en vivo y en directo, y verificar que aquello que imaginaba era tal cual, me chocaba.

Estaba contenta con tanta charla, porque me daba la oportunidad de comer menos. Cada vez que llevaba el tenedor a mi boca, una pregunta concurría a mis labios, y yo volvía a bajar el tenedor, y la hacía. Entonces Draco me contestaba, y no le prestaba tanta atención al hecho de que no estaba comiendo tanto como él hubiera querido. Jugué un rato con mi comida, que era un suculento plato de fideos. Para agraviar mi situación, de verdad detestaba esa comida, nunca me había gustado. Pero dejando de lado esa molestia, la situación era magnífica. Estaba manteniendo una conversación civilizada con el rubio, y hacía rato que no hablaba con una persona, ya que durante el último tiempo prácticamente no había cruzado más que un par de líneas con algún que otro alumno.

- Granger, no estás comiendo. Hace media hora que estás jugando con ese maldito plato. – dijo Malfoy. En ese momento, lo único que fui capaz de pensar fue que me hubiera gustado que me llamara por mi nombre, como lo había hecho en sueños. Y no me pude contener.

- ¿Por qué nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos? – le solté. - ¿No somos como una especie de… no sé, compañeros de comidas? Deberíamos dejar de lado la formalidad cargada de desprecio por un rato, ¿no crees? – le dije con ironía.

- Deberíamos. Pero no me sale, Granger. Además, no es propio de un Malfoy. Tomar confianza con una persona… como tú, no es muy bueno. – dijo.

- Pues al parecer en tus sueños no piensas lo mismo.- le solté. Me miró extrañado, pero luego volvió a endurecer su rostro.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – inquirió.

- Te he escuchado decirme "Hermione" en tus sueños. No veo cuál puede ser la diferencia con la realidad.- le dije, a sabiendas de que él estaba al tanto de que era una discusión ganada.

- Mentira.- afirmó.

- Tú no sabes lo que dices cuando estás durmiendo, así que no puedes saber si estoy mintiendo. –

- Por eso mismo. Tampoco puedo saber si me estás diciendo la verdad. No tiene sentido esta charla. Para mi tú eres Granger, y yo soy Malfoy. No le busques más vueltas.-

- No. Yo soy Hermione, y tú eres Draco. Estoy harta de las formalidades, llamarnos por los apellidos pone demasiada distancia para mi gusto. Y no nos veo muy distantes, si quieres que sea sincera. Salvo, por supuesto, cuando se te da por recordarme mi condición sanguínea. – le dije.

- Tienes razón. Pero que estemos compartiendo unas cuantas comidas no significa que no piense lo que piensas que pienso sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? – me quedé perpleja ante sus trabalenguas, pero asentí. ¿Quería eso decir que había aceptado el llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres? No tenía idea.

Sonreí y seguí comiendo. Draco me miró hasta que terminé el plato, lo que por cierto me costó horrores hacer. Pero lo hice, por supuesto. El muchacho estaba siendo algo amable conmigo. Además, si había entendido correctamente, él había aceptado el tema de reducir un poco más la distancia entre nosotros, y esto me ponía contenta.

Volví para la merienda, y también para la cena, las cuales trascurrieron en silencio. El muchacho se notaba cansado, como sin ganas. Preferí no iniciar ningún tipo de charla, tan solo disfrutar de estar con él, y ayudarlo a no estar tan solo, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba acostumbrado.

Así pasaron un par de semanas, e increíblemente me sentía muy bien. Estar con Malfoy parecía… correcto. Me hacía estabilizarme. Hacía rato que no estaba tan en paz. No recibía desprecios de su parte, si bien tampoco alegrías. Pero era sano, sencillo, simple. Estaba tranquila. Me sentía mal por lo mucho que me hacía comer el slytherin, de seguro ya había aumentado dos o tres kilos, pero trataba de esquivar cualquier lugar que pudiera devolverme mi reflejo, y así lograba no sentirme tan asquerosamente horrible.

No pude evitar notar durante ese tiempo, que el chico nunca me nombraba. De ninguna manera, ni Hermione, ni Granger, ni nada. Trataba de esquivar hacerlo. Eso era otra cosa que me tenía irritada, porque en lugar de contribuir a la cercanía que yo necesitaba, producía el efecto contrario. Me calmé pensando en que tarde o temprano tendría que llamarme, y que en ese momento me daría cuenta de la manera en la que había decidido dirigirse hacia mí.

También empezaba a preguntarme cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el chico se recuperase completamente. Se lo veía físicamente mejor, pero parecía sumamente triste y desolado. Yo estaba en extremo preocupada por qué pasaría una vez que Draco estuviera sano. ¿Seguiríamos viéndonos o se acabaría todo allí? Deseaba tener alguna respuesta, porque era algo que me tenía loca, pero sabía que el final de mis inquietudes llegaría cuando realmente sucediera, nunca antes. Maldición.

Cierto viernes, el chico sacó a colación un tema verdaderamente importante para mí. Se puso a hablar de Cedric como si fuera algo normal, como si fuera un tema de todos nuestros encuentros. Me preguntó cómo me sentía al respecto, y yo no le pude responder. No me molestó tanto que se entrometiera, por el sencillo hecho de que sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que cuando estaba con él no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él mismo, y que ni Cedric ni nadie invadían mi cabeza? ¿Cómo explicarle que me hacía sentir mejor, que yo no sufría con él a mi lado? ¿De qué manera podría hacerle entender que cuando no estaba su sedante presencia, Cedric no abandonaba mi vida ni por un segundo? No encontraba manera. Y por eso no lo hice. Tan solo me dediqué a mirarlo, profunda y largamente, tratando de que entendiera con ello.

- Tienes que aprender a olvidarlo, Hermione. No te queda otra. Recuérdalo. - Me dijo. Y esas palabras me destruyeron. Porque sabía que tenía razón, y sabía lo difícil que era. No obstante, había jugado bien sus cartas. Me había llamado por mi nombre de pila, y eso había aminorado el impacto del consejo y me había reconfortado un poco. Y él lo sabía, y por eso sonrió tristemente al decirlo, mientras que tomaba mi mano, gesto que me hacía no poder pensar con claridad.

- Te juro que trato. Pero es difícil olvidar. Además, no quiero. Quiero recordarlo, quiero saber que existe un tipo de amistad tan fuerte como la que tuvimos, saber que verdaderamente tuve a Cedric a mi lado.-

- Pero no sabes hacerlo. No sabes recordarlo sanamente. Lo único que sabes hacer es entristecerte, y por eso debes tratar de olvidar.- explicó. Me exasperó que me tratara así, no estaba en su derecho.

- Te juro que no te entiendo.- le dije con la voz suave y calmada, aunque dentro mío había millones de emociones encontradas. – Me quieres ayudar pero no estoy a tu altura. Me tomas la mano, pero te doy asco. Dices que no me llamarás por mi primer nombre, y luego lo haces. No te entiendo, ¿por qué rayos eres tan amable conmigo? – repetí.

- No trates de entenderme, tan solo acostúmbrate y sígueme el ritmo.- dijo, zanjando de esta manera la charla. Posteriormente, me dio una mirada extraña y luego se apartó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el techo. Yo por mi parte todavía no había terminado el arroz que teníamos para cenar esa noche, pero me levanté de la silla en donde solía sentarme y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

De todas maneras, una vez que llegué a esta di media vuelta y volví hacia donde estaba el chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me agaché un poco y besé su frente con delicadeza. Draco se quedó paralizado ante el gesto, pero no hizo nada. Yo, sabedora de que no podía enfrentarme a su mirada en ese instante, volví a girar para irme definitivamente de la enfermería.

Antes de quedarme dormida sentí la firme determinación dentro de mí: tenía que dejar ir a Cedric, debía tratar de hacerlo. No importaba si eso significaba obligar a Malfoy a pasar más tiempo conmigo (pagando el precio de parecerme a una vaca, obvio), o encontrar un pasatiempo nuevo, tan solo sabía que sea como fuera, tenía que lograrlo. Porque me estaba muriendo en vida, y no quería.

Porque no podía vivir solamente de la sensación que me daba Malfoy con sus presencia, porque no tenía la certeza de cuánto duraría. Sabía que mi único sedante podía extinguirse en cualquier momento, y no estaba haciendo mucho por averiguar cómo iba a vivir sin que me lo administraran.

Porque sabía que era inútil, porque sencillamente _no podría vivir sin él_.


	12. All by myself

**Capítulo 12**

"All by myself"

Ese fin de semana me lo pasé con Neville. Al parece, Harry, Ron y Ginny tenían que practicar para el torneo de Quidditch que se acercaba, y Luna había decidido ir a brindarles su apoyo, por lo tanto Neville no tenía nada que hacer. Yo supuse que a él también le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero sabía que no quería dejarme sola tanto tiempo. Además, durante esa época del año los exámenes aminoraban un poco, para que cada casa pudiera practicar el juego mágico, de manera tal que pudieran ganar la copa. Por lo tanto mi amigo no tenía nada que estudiar, ni ningún deber que hacer. Exceptuando por los ratos que estuve con Draco comiendo, el resto del tiempo lo dediqué a morirme de la risa con Neville, como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Estuve tan entretenida entre los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas con Malfoy, y las charlas y juegos muggles con Neville, que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Cuando llegó la hora de irme a la cama caí rendida porque mi cuerpo no daba más, y por suerte mi mente no llegó a pensar en Cedric: había comenzado genialmente con mi nueva meta.

Por lo tanto, el descanso semanal que todos teníamos permitido se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el lunes tocó la puerta de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, incluyéndome. Afortunadamente estaba llena de energía, y eso me hacía ponerme de buen humor. Tenía ganas de saltar, correr y bailar. Además, este tema de pasar tiempo con Malfoy me hacía muy feliz, porque entre mis clases y él tenía todas mis horas ocupadas.

Comenzaría el día desayunando con él, como siempre, así que me levanté de un salto, acomodé mi cama, me bañé y cambié rápidamente y me maquillé con sutileza: no quería que se notara que estaba pintada, pero me gustaba usar un poco de base y algo de rimel para resaltar mis ojos. Por suerte nunca se daban cuenta los profesores, ya que si alguien me hubiera dicho algo estaría terriblemente avergonzada. Ya podía imaginarme al profesor Snape regocijándose con mi humillación pública: "Señorita Granger, estamos en clase, no en el baile de Navidad." Y seguramente después me asignaría alguna tarea sumamente difícil de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Una vez que estuve lista, salí para la enfermería, donde probablemente Draco me estaría esperando.

- Buenos días.- le dije cuando llegué a su lado. Esperaba alguna contestación similar, pero me encontré con una sencilla mueca que significaba que me había escuchado. Ese era su saludo. Me sorprendió, ya que durante el último tiempo nos habíamos estado saludando muy atentamente. Supuse que no sería un desayuno muy animado.- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunté. Asintió. – ¿Voy a tener que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza? – dije. Lo miré seriamente, pero en su mirada no había más que tristeza, y por supuesto, no sé dignó a contestarme. Decidí que lo mejor era sentarme y tomar el café con leche que Madame Pomfrey había traído probablemente antes de que yo llegara. Tenía un hambre voraz, pero supuse que si Malfoy estaba tan distraído con aquello que le sucedía, no se daría cuenta si no comía, así que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para saltearme las tostadas y las medialunas, y tal vez no engordar tanto como lo estaba haciendo, por mucho hambre que sintiera.

Media hora después supe que estaba en lo cierto: Draco no había abierto la boca durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera para obligarme a comer. Tampoco había probado un bocado de su comida, lo cual me preocupaba. ¿Tan importante era aquello que le estaba sucediendo? Aparentemente no quería hablar de ello, o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿O debía preguntarle?

- Sabes, si necesitas hablar de algo… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. No le diré a nadie.- dije. - ¿Qué te sucede? -

- No es nada de tu incumbencia.- me contestó. Me asombró que dijera una frase tan larga, pero más me chocó la manera en la que me lo dijo. Mi cara se transformó, y al parecer se dio cuenta. – Quiero decir que… no es algo de lo que pueda hablar contigo, Granger.- se corrigió. Durante los últimos días nos habíamos tratado con menos distancia, y me molestaba que la volviera a imponer entre nosotros.

- ¿Granger? ¿En serio? ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Creí que éramos…- dije, pero me interrumpió.

- No digas "amigos", porque no somos nada. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y tú Hermione Granger. Y para que lo sepas, no tengo amigos.- dijo frívolamente.

- ¡Por favor, Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió desde ayer a la noche? – inquirí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No cambió nada. Solo que ya estoy bien, y ya no necesito tu compañía. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que podía irme tan pronto como quisiera. No hace falta que comamos más juntos, te esperé hoy solo para decírtelo. – dijo. Hizo una pausa, esperando mi reacción, pero yo estaba muda. Luego siguió hablando. – Pero tú, tienes que seguir comiendo. No creas que pasé por alto que no has probado tus tostadas. Y aunque no nos juntemos, la promesa sigue en pie. Me lo debes.- me recordó. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, me parecía totalmente absurdo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te debo? ¡No has hecho nada por mí! Nada más obligarme a comer y a engordar, solo para verme como tú quieres, gorda y horrible. ¿Ese era tu plan, no es así? Hacer que engorde, que todo el mundo se ría de mí, y luego dejarme sola. Típico. Muy típico de ti, Malfoy. No sé cómo no me lo vi venir, no entiendo como pude creer que eras diferente. – dije gritando.- No, espera un momento. Sí me lo vi venir. Todo el tiempo me quisiste hacer creer que ahora podía confiar en ti, que no me ibas a dejar sola, y todo ese tipo de porquerías, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que no eras digno de confianza. ¿Puede ser que no haya una maldita persona que valga la pena en este mundo? – mis manos temblaban de la impotencia. No podía ser, me estaba dejando sola. Después de todo, iba a volver a estar sola. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de creer que el rubio era mi amigo? No tenía sentido entonces, y tampoco lo tenía ahora. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

- Lo harás. Seguirás comiendo. Por tú propio bien.- dijo, zanjando el tema. Luego se levantó de la camilla a una velocidad normal, pero que no sabía que poseía puesto que yo seguía viéndolo como un muchacho débil, y se fue.

Me dejó en la enfermería, y yo no pude moverme de allí. Estaba anclada a esa silla donde solía sentarme, y no había nada que pudiera moverme de ese lugar. Me quedé pensando en lo que pasaría desde ese entonces en adelante, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a seguir. Me había acostumbrado al a presencia de Draco, y ahora me había dejado sin ella. Estaba segura de que nunca me había querido ni siquiera un poco, pero yo era feliz cuando simulaba hacerlo. Pero si pensaba más detenidamente, tenía sentido: ahora que estaba gorda como una vaca, probablemente le daba más asco que antes. Por eso me había dejado.

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora, ya no tenía caso tratar de asistir a mi primera clase del día. Decidí saltearme algunas más también, porque todavía no podía pensar con claridad.

Así que llegó la tarde, junto con pociones. Tenía que compartirla con Slytherin, cuándo no, y eso no me alentaba en lo más mínimo. De todas maneras, supuse que Malfoy no estaría ahí: recién había salido de la enfermería. Me angustió darme cuenta de que tenía razón, él no estaba. Y quería verlo, ansiaba verlo. Me senté con mis compañeros para comenzar con la clase, y eso por fortuna fue un alivio: aparentemente Harry y Ron se habían dado por vencidos, y habían desistido, porque ya no me hablaban más, y pude concentrarme solamente en la realización de mi poción. Estaba feliz por eso, no quería tener que seguir invirtiendo energías en ignorarlos: me gustaba que ellos me ignoraran a mí.

Ese día me había levantado llena de vida, y ahora sentía que me había pasado una arrolladora por encima. Me sentía carente de esperanzas, esperanzas que había creído tener cada vez que veía a Malfoy. Y ahora no lo vería más: ni a él, ni a Cedric, ni a Harry, ni a Ron, ni a Luna, ni a Ginny. Y no me importaba, porque nadie valía la pena. Porque todos me dejaban.

El almuerzo me encontró perdida. ¿Dónde se suponía que debía comer? ¿En el gran comedor? ¿Con quién? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, así que decidí ir a la enfermería, aunque eso significara recordar los buenos momentos pasados en ese lugar, y sentir más profundamente la soledad. Pero era mejor, porque Neville sabía que yo pasaba mis almuerzos en algún otro lugar desde hacía ya un tiempo, así que no le extrañaría no verme en el Gran Comedor. Si volvía a ese lugar, él seguramente me obligaría a comer, y ahora que no tenía que cumplir ninguna promesa estúpida, podía volver a mi rutina: podía volver a saltearme las comidas, y tal vez tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme al maldito espejo de una maldita vez. De todas maneras, decidí que me quedaría en la enfermería solamente cuando estuviera vacía. No tenía ganas de que Madame Pomfrey se diera cuenta de que no estaba comiendo, no tenía ganas de que empezaran con esa serie de mentiras que decían, y tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarme con nadie. Si no estaba vacío el lugar, entonces deambularía sola por el castillo hasta mi próxima clase.

Y así empezó mi semana, y así siguió. Estuve con Neville todo el tiempo que pude, que no fue mucho, porque al parecer Luna lo necesitaba para no sé qué cosa, y además quería mostrarle su apoyo al equipo de Gryffindor, lo cual creí correcto. Yo también fui un par de veces, pero el frío era tal que no lo soporté mucho. Por más abrigada que fuese, sentía que me taladraba los huesos y que me partía en dos.

Me sentía triste, sola, desolada. Quería poder hablar con Draco de vuelta, quería que volviera a mí. Quería decirle lo que quería. Pero me era imposible, porque faltaba a las pocas clases que compartíamos, y no lo veía por los pasillos ni en ningún lado. Durante toda la semana, vislumbré su figura en dos ocasiones: y ambas veces lo noté sumamente pálido y ojeroso. Me pregunté qué demonios le estaba sucediendo. En un principio me dije que probablemente no se había curado lo suficiente, pero después me convencí a mi misma de que la enfermera jamás lo hubiera dejado ir si no estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Pero si esa no era la razón de su malestar, ¿entonces cuál era? Al instante que esa pregunta se formó en mi cabeza, una imagen vino seguida de esta. Rememoré a Malfoy, y lo mal que lo había visto aquella vez que estaba leyendo esa carta… carta cuyo contenido yo no había sido capaz que de ver. Recordé que su cara había sido de terror, al igual que lo notaba ahora: asustado, demacrado, harto. Y quería ayudarlo, pero él no se lo merecía: no después de haberme usado para no estar solo, y luego dejado. No después de haberme hecho darme cuenta de que no era tan malo como pensaba, y no después de haberme besado como lo había hecho. No, no después de todo eso, porque todo lo había hecho porque él era exactamente lo opuesto a eso.

Y me convencí que tenía que dejar de pensar en él, dejar de pensar en Cedric, y también en quienes habían sido mis amigos. Tenía que focalizarme en dejar de comer de una vez, para por lo menos verme linda. Tenía que seguir siendo la mejor maga posible también, y para eso necesitaba estudiar muchísimo, porque el conocimiento no venía solo.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron muy duras: tenía que volver a habituarme a no comer, y también acostumbrarme a no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Por suerte no fue difícil volver a eso, solo que una vez que hube vuelto a mi rutina, me costaba hablar con Neville después. Cuando estaba con él me limitaba a disfrutar de su compañía, pero se me agotaban los temas de charla. Y mi amigo solamente se acostumbró a mirar con triste resignación la vuelta de la sabelotodo deprimida.

La Hermione alegre que había existido por algunos días había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado. Y era enteramente culpa del príncipe de las serpientes. Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido lo que me deparaban los próximos dos meses, tal vez hubiera repensado algunas cosas. Tal vez hubiera luchado por mantenerme cerca de él, tal vez lo hubiera obligado a ser mi amigo.

_Tal vez él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo_.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno ladies and gentlemen, siguen avanzando los capítulos y cada vez falta menos para el final. Un final que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a ser, pero bueno, ya veremos. Recién terminé de escribir el capítulo dieciséis, y por suerte me está gustando como va quedando. Anyway, saben que no me gusta arruinar el formato de los capítulos con mis palabras, pero esta vez quería aprovechar a decir un par de cositas.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer:

Muchas gracias a _Miss Armstrong Snape_, que se sabe de dónde viene el título de cada capítulo porque es una gran fanática de Green Day. Gracias _a Sweet Arlequin _ que siempre comenta con palabras de apoyo, gracias a _Pabaji_ que nos agradece por actualizar, gracias a _Giselle Lestrange_ por sus dedicados comentarios, gracias a _Animoto_ que le gusta cómo manejo el tema de la anorexia, gracias a _Akena Shermann_ que disfruta de la pareja, gracias a _Almendra Black_ que me insita a recorrer Chile, jaja, también gracias a _samysosa_, a _Dechu_, a _Pameladc92_, a _Adrit126_, a _mimi-chan_, a _CissaCheshire_, a _Alastor82_, a _Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92_, a _Jenny_ & a _Agos_. Creo que no me faltó nadie, pero igualmente **GRACIAS** a TODOS, MILES de gracias por leer. Y a los que leen y comentan, MILLONES de gracias, porque así sé qué opinan, jaja. Y gracias a mis mejores amigos Tefu, Agus, Celes & Fran, porque leen los capítulos antes que nadie y dicen que les encantan.

Y por último le contesto a _Jenny_:

Si, esta historia tiene lugar en el sexto libro.

Y ahora me despido, un beso enorme para todos, buena semana y repito, gracias por leer.

**Nooe** ~

**B**oggart **G**irls


	13. I'm taking heed just for you

**Capítulo 13**

"I'm taking heed just for you"

No eran ilusiones mías, de eso estaba convencida. Algo estaba pasando, y era algo realmente serio. Hacía días que lo miraba más atentamente que siempre, y ponía mías manos en el fuego por ello: él estaba mal. Algo estaba tramando, se lo notaba raro, serio, preocupado y principalmente, alterado. Reaccionaba ante cualquier cosa de una manera impropia de él, ya sea gritando o agazapándose, dependiendo del lugar y momento.

Y como yo no tenía vida, me encargaba de observarlo. Porque lo necesitaba, porque lo quería conmigo: porque sabía que corría peligro. Moría de ganas de hablar con él, de volver a compartir una comida, aunque eso significara efectivamente, comer. Estaba dispuesta a verme horrible con tal de estar junto a Draco, de verlo unos momentos: era un precio justo. Pero sabía que no sucedería.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas completas, y dos fines de semana, y ya era lunes de vuelta. Esos cinco días restantes eran necesarios para que cada casa practicase antes de que llegara el torneo, y por eso todo el mundo se encontraba alterado y con la cabeza en cualquier lado. Y mi cualquier lado era Draco Malfoy, y saber que no había tocado su escoba ni un día para distraerse un poco, o que no se lo veía con nadie nunca (ni siquiera con esas personas que pretendían ser sus amigos), o que la mayoría del tiempo merodeaba solo por los pasillos. No se me escapaba ninguno de estos detalles, porque solo tenía ojos, oídos y pensamientos para él. Y me tenía loca.

Lo único bueno de aquellos días había sido que había logrado dejar de comer completamente. Vivía a base de agua, té y eventualmente alguna fruta. Por supuesto, esto había acarreado sus consecuencias: volvía a estar sumamente cansada, también a sentirme morir de vez en cuando, y a sentir un frío taladrante, aunque el invierno ya se había ido, dando lugar a una primavera bastante calurosa. Pero no lo suficientemente caliente como para mí. Pero todo valía la pena, porque en un tiempito más lograría llegar a un peso normal, y tal vez podría juntar el coraje para mirarme en el espejo y ver reflejado en él a una muchacha relativamente flaca. Ya había logrado bajar ocho kilos y medio, casi nueve, y suponía que si bajaba unos cinco kilos más ya no estaría tan repugnante. Me sentía satisfecha con ello, ya que gracias a Draco había engordado muchísimo, y no veía posible poder bajar tanto en tan poco tiempo: y sin embargo lo había hecho, y ahora estaba mejor encaminada, estaba bien focalizada en mi meta.

Y luego llegó el torneo, y después de una ardua lucha contra Ravenclaw, Gryffindor venció. Y fue glorioso, porque aunque yo no me soportaba y no podía soportar a nadie, y aunque estaba en un pozo depresivo tan hondo que no tenía idea de dónde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para asistir al evento, a pesar de todo eso, me sentí feliz. Me sentí orgullosa de pertenecer a semejante casa, orgullosa de haber sido amiga de los jugadores, y orgullosa de ser maga. En el exacto momento en el que cantamos victoria, pude decir que estaba contenta.

Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho: miré a Draco en ese momento. Se encontraba en la tribuna opuesta, apoyando a nuestros oponentes, por supuesto. Imaginé que estaría despotricando en contra de Gryffindor, pero me equivoqué. Estaba inexpresivo. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, excepto tal vez un deje de desesperación. Moría de ganas de abrazarlo, estaba segura de que necesitaba un poco de afecto, aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir. Y cuando pensé eso, cuando lo miré, cuando recorrí sus facciones duras, cualquier rastro de felicidad que se había apoderado de mí unos segundos antes se desvaneció. Y en cambio apareció un terror inmenso en mí. Un miedo que no creí posible sentir, un horror que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se instaló en mi estómago para no salir más.

Y tenía un motivo, porque unas semanas después de ese fantástico día, la vida del mundo mágico dio un giro repentino, cambió para siempre. Porque cierto viernes perdimos al mago más importante de todo el universo, el mago con el mejor corazón. Porque Draco Malfoy le tendió una trampa, y como si su vida no valiera nada, lo dejó morir en manos de quien había sido su mano derecha. Porque ese día Severus Snape mató a Albus Dumbledore, y el poco brillo que quedaba en mí se extinguió por completo. Y me dejó a oscuras.

Cuando me enteré del suceso, yo me encontraba en mi cuarto. Estaba pensando tranquilamente en las últimas noticias: me habían contando que en la celebración que tuvo lugar después del torneo, Harry y Ginny se habían besado. Sorprendentemente, esto no había despertado emoción alguna en mí, solo tal vez algo de anhelo al recordar mi beso con Draco. También me enteré que ese día Harry se había juntado con Dumbledore para hacer quién sabe qué, según me había contado Neville. Y justo cuando me estaba preguntando que estaría tramando mi ex amigo, Ginny había entrado corriendo a mi habitación (que por supuesto, estaba ocupada tan solo por mí) para contarme sobre la muerte de nuestro queridísimo director.

Y entonces lo entendí: todo aquello que tenía a Draco mal, eso que lo había hecho sufrir, era culpa de la misión que se le había sido encomendada. Y que cumplió a la perfección. Y aunque en ese momento traté, porque juró que así lo hice, no pude guardarle ningún rencor al rubio. Porque sabía que había realizado ese plan en contra de su voluntad, porque lo había estado observando. Porque era lo único que había sido capaz de hacer.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía? Necesitaba aclarar mis emociones, despejar mi cabeza, ver cómo actuar. Pero no podía odiarlo, porque lo amaba. Pero no podía desearle ningún mal, porque necesitaba verlo bien. Pero no podía acercarme, porque él me alejaba. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Maldición.

Y como no sabía cómo actuar, me quedé acostada en mi cama, simulando no haber escuchado a la pelirroja. Probablemente ella esperaba algo de mí, que me levantara, que la abrazara, que llorara a su par, pero no pude. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de mi falta de voluntad por hacer algún mínimo gesto, volvió en sus pasos y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. Y me quedé sola. Últimamente eso pasaba muy a menudo en mi vida.

Después de unos momentos, me paré y salí de mi habitación, y luego de mi sala común. Tomé un par de pasillos, dirigiéndome a ningún lado, tan solo pensando en la horrible sensación que tenía dentro de mí, una sensación de abandono y pérdida que me carcomía.

No sé cuánto habré caminado, bien podrían haber sido diez minutos como una hora. Ya estaba suficientemente lejos de cualquier lugar conocido, y para ser sinceros, no sabía en qué sector del castillo me encontraba. Seguí caminando, pero me detuve cuando lo vi. En el exacto momento en el que noté que se estaba alejando el trote, y que aparentemente no me había visto, comencé a seguir a Draco Malfoy.

Supuse que se estaba alejando de lo sucedido. Supuse que quería poder olvidar lo que había hecho, correr de la escena del crimen. Pero por mucho que corriera del lugar físico, jamás iba a poder correr lo suficiente como para no sentir lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. Y sabía que estaba suponiendo bien, porque por más que yo no había hecho nada malo, no podía escaparme de todo aquello de lo que me hubiera gustado huir. Era sencillamente imposible.

Se dio cuenta de que alguien le pisaba los talones, y giró su cabeza para averiguar quién era el acechador. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre y repletos de lágrimas, se abrieron en asombro al darse cuenta de que era yo quien lo seguía. Trató de correr más rápido, pero yo era lo suficientemente ligera cuando me lo proponía. Quería aproximarme, estaba harta de mantener esa corrida sin sentido.

- Draco, por favor, espera.- le grité.

- Aléjate, Granger.- gritó de vuelta. Su voz estaba repleta de ira, y resultaba atemorizante.

- No, no me iré. Déjame verte.- le dije con mi voz entrecortada, agitada debido al paso forzoso. Mis mejillas estaban que ardían, probablemente por el ejercicio: sentía todos mis músculos trabajar. – Por favor.- pedí. Esperaba que siguiera corriendo, pero su reacción me dejó paralizada: se dio vuelta en un segundo y sacó su varita de entre su manga izquierda. Me estaba apuntando directamente a la cara.

- Te dije que te alejaras. No te quiero cerca, no te quiero conmigo. Vete.- recalcó.

- No vengo a juzgarte, no vengo a hablar de lo sucedido. Tan solo quiero saber si estás bien.- le dije. Soltó una carcajada que sonó extremadamente cruel, aunque también cargada de ironía.

- ¿Me estás cargando? ¿Acaso esto es un chiste para ti, Granger? – me dijo. – Acabo de mandar a Dumbledore a su muerte, y estuve a punto de hacerlo yo mismo, con mis propias manos.- empezó a decir. Sin embargo, lo interrumpí.

- A punto, pero no lo hiciste. No lo mataste tú. Y es eso lo que importa. –

- No, lo que importa es que está muerto. – me dijo. Su voz empezó a temblar, como también sus manos. Ya no sostenía la varita firmemente. Me fui acercando, consciente del peligro que era un mago en ese estado: pero él no era cualquier mago, él era Draco. – Muerto, Hermione.- dijo. Se estaba ablandando, podía sentirlo. De repente, empezó a llorar.- Te juro que no quería, es que mi madre estaba en peligro, y no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara nada. Si tan solo mi padre no hubiera fallado… - me explicaba tan rápido como sus pulmones le permitían. Yo terminé con la distancia que nos separaba, bajé su varita y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, trasmitiéndole mi tristeza, y fusionándola con su propia pena. – Lo maté, lo maté.- repetía.

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, más que arrepentirte. Ya es muy tarde. De todas maneras, Voldemort hubiera encontrado la manera de matarlo.- le dije al oído. Intenté abrazarlo un poco más fuerte, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía fuerza alguna. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, y en pocos segundos perdí completamente el conocimiento. No sentí ni siquiera el golpe que me debí de haber dado al caer, aunque probablemente eso se debiera a que Malfoy no lo había permitido.

Cuando desperté me encontraba con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sentí que me estaba acariciando la espalda dulcemente, y esperando a que me despertara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y si bien no lloraba, todavía se podía notar el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre su perfecto rostro. Traté de reincorporarme de una forma suave, pero necesité de su ayuda para sentarme erguidamente. Me miró unos segundos, instantes que dediqué a perderme en sus ojos grises que amaba, porque sentía que podía ver su alma a través de ellos. Sentía que me sumergía en un mundo desconocido para mí, un mundo totalmente nuevo y atractivo. Lugar donde quería quedarme por siempre, y jamás salir de él. Lo podía mirar eternamente, de eso estaba segura. Acercó su mano a mi mejilla, y siguió acariciándome, como había hecho anteriormente.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

- Ahora sí.- le dije. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de agua.

- No puedes seguir desmayándote, Hermione. No puedes seguir adelgazando, no puedes seguir sin comer. Te vas a morir, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? Te vas a quebrar en cualquier momento. – me dijo amargamente.

- Por favor, Draco, no digas estupideces. Ya deja de molestarme. – le pedí. Y me miró con asombro, pero luego su mirada se transformó para demostrarme lástima. Sentía lástima por mí. Sentí tal rechazo que aparté su mano de mi cara violentamente.- No me tengas lástima, tan solo logras que me tenga más asco.- le dije.

- No te tengo lástima a ti, sino a mí. Hermione, si te mueres, si te pierdo…- no pudo terminar aquello que iba a decir porque su voz se quebró. Luego tomó aire.- No puedo perderte. Simplemente, necesito verte bien. Tienes que volver a comer, porque cuando quieras acordarte, ya va a ser demasiado tarde. Y no puedo permitir eso, no puedo. Yo también hice una promesa.- explicó. Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho… sabía que estaba exagerando e inventando, pero saber que no soportaría perderme me agradó. Porque yo no soportaba estar sin él, porque ese último tiempo en el que no nos habíamos hablado había sido un calvario.

- Te importo.- dije solamente, dándome cuenta de que era cierto. Y por primera vez, esta vez de verdad, creyendo en mis palabras. Recordé lo que me había dicho Cedric en mi sueño.

- Me importas.- me dijo. Y sonrió tristemente. Increíble.- Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.- agregó. Se estaba repitiendo… mi primer encuentro con mi mejor amigo muerto volvía a mi cabeza y atacaba mi centro nervioso fuertemente. Comencé a temblar del dolor y se me vidriaron los ojos. No podía ser, Draco estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras…

Luego me tomó por la cintura y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo, muy lentamente, para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Me sentía inexistente entre sus brazos, bien formados debido al deporte que practicaba. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, y descansé mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no tenía sentido. Me había alejado, y sin saber cómo, ahora estaba con él. Había hecho algo terrible, él había matado a mi director, y yo lo seguía amando. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo podía estar del lado del culpable?

No tenía idea, tan solo sabía que seguiría siendo así. Porque no tenía alternativa, porque él era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida. Porque ahora entendía que yo le importaba de verdad, y me había confesado que sentía miedo. Y si él sentía miedo, significaba que tenía algo que perder. Que _temía_ perderme.

Como si supiera que desde hacía ya años, yo era suya. Como si supiera que siempre lo sería, sin importar el porvenir.


	14. It's something unpredictable

**Capítulo 14**

"It's something unpredictable"

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – le dije, una vez que me hube calmado. Mi voz parecía tranquila, la tenía bajo control. Temía quebrar en cualquier momento, aunque trataría de no hacerlo.

- Si.- me dijo.

- Acabas de decir las mismas palabras que me dijo Cedric el día en el que nos hicimos amigos.- le informé.

- Lo siento. No quise recordártelo.- me dijo.

- No deberías preocuparte por hacerme o no acordar a él. Bien sabes que siempre lo tengo en mi cabeza.- dije, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Aunque habíamos quedado en que tratarías de olvidarlo.- dijo.

- Los únicos momentos en los que no lo recuerdo son cuando…- comencé a decir, pero frené, pues no sabía de dónde sacar el coraje para terminar esa frase. - …cuando estás cerca, cuando me hablas, cuando te miro… cuando me estás tocando. Como ahora. En este momento, si no me hubieras hecho acordar de él, probablemente no lo haría. Estaría en el fondo de mi mente, seguro, pero no me dolería todo el cuerpo como me pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé la razón, pero el dolor aminora cuando estoy contigo. Y eso es bueno, ¿sabes? – le dije. Me sonrió, me sonrió muy dulcemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y si bien era yo quien tenía que estarlo consolando a él, de repente la situación había dado un revés, y ahora era distinto. Ahora era yo quien le estaba contando mis penas, otra vez, y él quien me estaba sonriendo para compadecerme. Y ya no me importaba si me tenía pena o no, si había matado al director o no, tan solo me importaba que no me soltara, así el dolor que sentía no me volvía a acometer. – Porque estar viviendo todos los malditos días de tu vida con un agujero en tu pecho, que no sabes cuándo rayos se va a ir, vivir con un dolor penetrante que tampoco sabes por qué te taladra de tal manera, ni por qué cada vez aumenta de intensidad en lugar de disminuir, vivir así, resulta que no es vivir. Y yo no puedo más Draco, te juro que no puedo más…- le seguí contando. Él me abrazó más fuerte, y me besó la frente, acto que me produjo una sensación de bienestar y protección.

- ¿Y todo esto es por él? ¿Desde que él te dejó, tú quedaste así? Te juro que no lo entiendo, no eran más que simplemente buenos amigos.- dijo. Me quedé helada.

- No Draco, no éramos simplemente buenos amigos. Él era mi vida. A ver, ¡no sé ni cómo explicarte! Me hizo ver el mundo de una manera totalmente diferente: fue mi confidente, estuvo siempre que lo necesité, y jamás pero jamás me lastimó o dejó sola. Hasta que lo arrebataron de mi lado.- dije. Él bajó su mirada, pues sabía que Cedric había muerto por culpa de Lord Voldemort tanto como yo. Y él estaba implicado en el lado oscuro, aunque yo presentía que quería ser libre.- Escucha, no tienes que avergonzarte. Yo sé que… yo sé que tú no eres como ellos. Sé que hablas mucho, que te la das de rey de la maldad, de seguidor de Voldemort, pero que en el fondo eres… no sé si bueno, pero no eres como él, no eres como sus seguidores y, principalmente, no eres como tu padre.- le dije.

Esto pareció desbordarlo por completo: tomó mi cara y estampó sus labios con los míos, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa. En un momento estábamos sumamente sentimentalistas, y de repente estaba atrapando mi boca entre la suya, y convirtiéndome en nada más que fuego. Sentía sus labios moverse contra lo míos, tratando de hacer que cooperara, pero me estaba costando más de lo debido. No sabía la razón, pero esta vez estaba sumamente consciente de que era Draco Malfoy quien me estaba besando, y no lo podía creer. Pasaron unos segundos, y él se despegó un poco para tomar aire. Me di cuenta de que no había nada que deseara en ese momento más que me siguiera besando, pero noté que no podía seguir porque todavía había una duda dentro de mí.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace un rato me dijiste que tú también habías hecho una promesa? – le pregunté, tratando de recuperar el control, y alejándome un poco para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

- Si.- me contestó sencillamente, tomando aire para desacelerarse un poco. Cambió su expresión enseguida, de modo que noté que era un tema importante.

- ¿A quién le hiciste una promesa? – inquirí. Él no me contestó nada, tan solo se quedó mirándome fijamente, trasmitiéndome algo que no sabía qué era a través de sus ojos. Yo traté de concentrarme en que todavía esperaba una respuesta, pero ver que el color gris de sus ojos había pasado al plateado, y que podían distinguirse llamas en el fondo de ellos me distraía enormemente.

- A él.- me contestó después de unos segundos. Estaba mortalmente serio. ¿Quién era él? ¿Su padre? Se dio cuenta que no entendía, así que decidió ser más preciso.- A Cedric. – me dijo. Notó que no esperaba esa respuesta debido a que me puse pálida como la muerte, así que posó su mano en mis labios y los acarició. Yo todavía no salía de mi asombro.-

- ¿Qué… qué le prometiste? – necesitaba saber qué había pasado, cuál era la relación entre mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, qué era lo que me ocultaba Draco.

- Que cuidaría de ti. Que no importaría cómo, pero que siempre estaría contigo, y te protegería de todo mal. Que nunca estarías sola.- comenzó a decirme.- Le prometí que haría lo que fuera para verte bien, para verte entera.-

- Pues este último tiempo no cumpliste muy bien tu promesa. Estuve más sola que nunca, y no tuviste reparos cuando me tuviste que sacar de tu vida.- le eché en cara. Me miró con profunda tristeza, tratando de pedirme perdón.

- Le prometí que trataría de que estuvieras feliz, pero que me concentraría en mantenerte a salvo. Y yo tenía que cumplir con esta… misión, y mantenerte fuera de ella. Porque podrías correr peligro, y porque jamás aceptarías que hiciera algo así. Lo… lo lamento tanto, Hermione. Nunca quise herirte… es solo que…-

- Que tu orgullo es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- le dije despechadamente.

- No es eso lo que quería decir. Es solo que… en ese momento, pensaba que mi familia era más importante que todo. Pero cuando hoy te desvaneciste en mis brazos, otra vez, me di cuenta de que no es así. Me di cuenta de que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y de que siempre lo has sido. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando tu pelo parecía una esponja gigante y tus ojos avellana emitían un destello de fascinación que jamás olvidaré. Supe que por más que intente despreciarte, por más que te trate mal, por más que pretenda alejarte, sencillamente no puedo. – me daba cuenta de cómo le costaba pronunciar cada palabra, cómo le costaba romper con la pared que venía levantando desde hacía años, abrirse a otra persona y decir la verdad. Le era difícil expresarse, ser sincero. Lo notaba porque arrastraba sus palabras, y porque en realidad yo no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, porque me parecía que no tenía ningún sentido. Porque me estaba diciendo que me quería, y eso era sencillamente imposible. Y estaba sucediendo.- Pero en ese momento tú decidiste estar con Potter y Weasley, y a mí me consumió la indignación: porque sabía que terminarían lastimándote, aunque menos que yo. Y lo acepté, porque ¿qué más podría hacer? Y unos años después apareció Diggory en tu vida, y tomó el lugar que a mí me hubiera gustado tener. Fue mucho más allá, se adueñó de ti. Desplazó al cara rajada y a la comadreja, y yo estaba seguro que estabas enamorada de él.-

- Éramos mejores amigos.- le repetí cansinamente. Sin embargo, mi voz sonó dura: estaba en estado de incredulidad, estaba llegando demasiada información a mi cerebro y necesitaba tiempo para procesarla.

- Y el tiempo pasaba, y ustedes estaban cada vez más unidos, y tan solo mirarlos me destruía. Pero yo sabía que te hacía bien, y por eso trataba de entrometerme lo menos posible.- dijo.- Es por eso que dejé de molestarte por un tiempo, no creas que era porque me sentía intimidado por él. – aclaró ahora utilizando un tono de superioridad. Típico. La aclaración hizo que yo reafirmara lo que pensaba: se había sentido intimidado por él. - Pero me era imposible alejarme completamente, siempre terminaba envuelto en tu mirada. Entonces decidí que tenía que ser más fuerte, que no podía permitir que me pudieras de esa manera. Pero cuando tomé la firme decisión de borrarte completamente de mi vida, porque solo podías significar problemas, Cedric vino a verme.- dijo. La historia se ponía cada vez más interesante, me atrapaba cada vez más y necesitaba saber cómo terminaba.- Me abordó un sábado a la tarde, justo en este pasillo. Al parecer ambos queríamos alejarnos de todo el mundo.- dijo, y apretó un poco mi mano.- No sabía qué era lo que quería, pero decidí que lo escucharía, porque si me hablaba significaba que había alguna razón importante. Ese día hablamos de hombre a hombre, olvidándonos de la diferencia de edad, de casas, de pensamientos, de vidas. Me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, y que tenía miedo de no salir con vida del laberinto. – se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y el rubio hizo una pausa. Recordé que el día de la última prueba Cedric me había dicho que no se sentía bien, y me había abrazado y besado la cabeza para consolarme, porque yo estaba aterrorizada. Y pensar que era él quien necesitaba consuelo. Interrumpí mi pensamiento porque Draco siguió hablando, recordando todo con claridad.- Me confesó que tú eras la persona a quien él más quería en todo el mundo, y que no podía soportar la idea de morir y dejarte sola. Porque necesitabas a alguien, porque merecías a alguien. "Sé que tú la amas, Malfoy." Me dijo. "Sé que siempre lo has hecho, y que harás lo que sea por cuidarla." – Draco hizo otra pausa para aclararse la garganta, y luego volvió a citar a mi mejor amigo.- "Sé que la dejo en buenas manos. Por favor, hazla feliz. Hazla feliz porque no sé si volveré para estar con ella." Noté en su voz que estaba desesperado, y asentí. Luego se dio vuelta y me dejó solo, pensando. Ese día me di cuenta que había prometido algo que no sabía si podía cumplir. Porque era extremadamente difícil, porque tú me parecías inalcanzable, y además lo nuestro sería imposible. Nunca me dejarías entrar en tu vida, y eso lo tenía claro. Pero sabía que poner excusas para esquivar lo prometido era estúpido, porque igualmente yo no podría verte mal, porque igualmente necesitaría cuidarte. Aunque fuera de lejos. Entonces me prometí a mi mismo que nunca estarías sola, y que no dejaría que nada te pasara. Y desde entonces lo he hecho.- dijo, y así terminó su relato.

Yo no tenía palabras para decir, no sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué preguntar, ni qué agradecer. Solo sabía que Malfoy acababa de decirme que me había amado desde nuestros once años, y que desde que Cedric se lo había pedido, él me había cuidado. ¿Pero era esto porque Cedric lo había pedido? Era una historia tan diferente a la de mi imaginación que no la llegaba a entender. Era tan diferente a mi realidad, que si esas palabras no habrían salido de la boca de mi serpiente favorita, no las hubiera creído.

- Entonces, ¿me estás "cuidando" por convicción propia, o porque Cedric te lo pidió?- le pregunte.

- Te estoy cuidando porque estoy enamorado de ti. Porque siempre lo he estado, y porque no tenía las agallas suficientes para admitirlo. Porque me parecía una deshonra, algo vergonzoso, algo humillante, y recién ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. De que no me importa lo que el resto crea, sino lo que tú creas. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir.- dijo. Me besó suavemente en los labios, acentuando sus palabras y esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte.

- ¿Te dijo Cedric que yo también estaba enamorada de ti? – le pregunté. Al mirar su cara, me di cuenta de que no se lo había dicho, porque un brillo desconocido se apoderó de sus ojos.

Tardé unos instantes en darme cuenta de que esa había sido la conversación más importante de mi vida, y fue entonces cuando me decidí a dejarme llevar por la alegría que se estaba acumulando en mi interior. En ese momento no pude pensar ni en Cedric, ni en Dumbledore, ni en mis amigos, ni en nadie. Tan solo tenía ojos para el muchacho que tenía delante de mí, aquel que me acababa de aclarar para que pudiera ver otra realidad. Lo miré medio segundo y esta vez fui yo quien se apoderó de su boca, entregándome en ese beso por completo.

Lo tomé por su cuello y me adentré más en el, saboreándolo. Como siempre, tenía gusto a menta fresca. Al parecer era algo propio de él, porque no entendía como después de haber pasado por todo lo que él había pasado ese día, todavía podía saber tan bien. Acaricié su cabello que estaba muy sedoso y le apreté un mechón. Me sentía poderosa al poder hacer eso, no sabía por qué. Supe que le gustó porque lo sentí suspirar entre besos. Luego comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, logrando que toda mi piel se erizara. Yo lo dejé hacer, incapaz de soltar su pelo o de moverme un milímetro. Amaba la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Cada lugar que besaba, cada movimiento que hacía me derretía un poco más, hasta el punto de querer que no parara nunca.

Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, desenganché mis manos de su nuca, desajusté un poco el nudo de su corbata y se la quité, tirándola en el suelo al lado nuestro. Luego me dirigí hacia su camisa, para comenzar a desabotonarla. Sin embargo, no pude avanzar más que dos botones, puesto que él tomó mis muñecas y las volvió a colocar en su cuello. Luego estiró las piernas, me tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha y la otra la apoyó en la pared, y usando toda su fuerza nos levantó del suelo a los dos, solo para después arrinconarme contra la pared y seguirme besando como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Yo me mantuve así unos minutos, pero luego decidí terminar con el trabajo que había empezado. Quería sacarle la camisa de una vez, ya no aguantaba más. Me preguntaba como sería sentir su piel, si sería tan blanca y delicada como su cara, si sería tan suave al tacto.

Cuando quise volver a intentarlo, el chico me detuvo de nuevo. Esto hizo que me ruborizara hasta la médula: era la segunda vez que negaba mi petición, y me hacía sentir tonta. Probablemente sintió que me tensé ante su rechazo, porque en ese momento dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos. Por fortuna, la oscuridad que el pasillo nos brindaba me beneficiaba. Colocó en su cara una media sonrisa encantadora, y luego me dijo:

- Aquí no, Hermione.- yo lo miré, esperando a que agregara algo más, pero no volvió a decir palabra. Luego tomó mi mano y tiró suavemente de mí. Yo me dejé guiar, preguntándome hacía dónde me estaría llevando.

No caminamos mucho, pero como no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos desde un principio, tampoco sabía la ubicación de nuestro destino. Al parecer él si, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos dentro de un armario de escobas, sumamente pequeño pero bien aseado.

Nuevamente me puso contra la pared y, antes de volver a besarme salvajemente, se sacó él mismo su camisa, lo cual aminoró mi trabajo. Quedé asombrada cuando vi su pecho, aunque solo lo hice una milésima de segundo, ya que antes de que me diera cuenta Draco ya había vuelto hacia mi boca. Y entonces enloquecí, y me entregué al muchacho por primera vez sin ninguna reserva, totalmente convencida de que eso era lo correcto.

Lo que pasó dentro de ese lugar fue lo más maravilloso que me sucedió en toda mi vida, y jamás voy a olvidarlo. Nunca voy a olvidar que era Draco quien me estaba enseñando cosas nuevas en ese momento, que era él quien me mostraba el mundo de una manera totalmente diferente, que me hacía ver todo con distintos matices, me llenaba de dicha y me hacía olvidar todo pensamiento racional.

Nunca voy a olvidar que fue todo lo que pensé que sería.

* * *

Bueno ladies and gentlemen, he aquí uno de los capítulos **más importantes** de toda la historia. _Espero lo hayan disfrutado_.

Por otro lado, les comento que me voy a Disney, así que no voy a subir por varios días, I'm so sorry.

Un beso enorme para todos y gracias por leer.

**N**ooe.


	15. Everyone left you

**Capítulo 15**

"Everyone left you"

- ¿Y ahora, qué? – me preguntó Draco. Estábamos de pie todavía en el armario, poniéndonos nuestras ropas lentamente. Probablemente la escasa velocidad se debía a que ambos teníamos los ojos puestos en el rostro del otro, y entonces era difícil ponerse la pollera correctamente, o abrochar bien los botones.

No tenía una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta, porque no sabía qué vendría a continuación; no tenía idea de qué futuro me esperaría, lo único que mi mente era capaz de procesar era que acababa de hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy, y había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi existencia.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos vestidos, me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías, tomándome el tiempo necesario para contestar. Sabía que él estaba impaciente, pero para ser sinceros no sabía qué decir.

- No lo sé.- le dije sencillamente. - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – le pregunté.

- Me refiero a esto.- dijo señalándonos a los dos con nuestras manos aún juntas.- A ti y a mi. ¿Qué pasará? Tienes tan claro como yo cómo son las cosas.- me dijo.

- Tal vez no tan claro. ¿Tú como ves el panorama? – inquirí suavemente. Temía que cualquier palabra pudiera alterarlo, puesto que su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. Estaba atemorizado, le temía al porvenir. Él me miró largamente en respuesta a mi pregunta, hasta que luego de varios minutos decidió contestar.

- Hermione, nuestro director está muerto y es enteramente mi culpa.- empezó.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Voldemort hubiera encontrado la manera de matarlo de todos modos.- le interrumpí.

- Déjame hablar.- pidió. Luego tragó fuertemente, y prosiguió.- Estoy seguro de que nadie me vio, pero de todas maneras no puedo poner mis esperanzas en ello. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien hubiera presenciado la escena, y luego dijera la verdad? Creo que lo mejor sería irme a casa, dejar el colegio. De todos modos, sé que me espera un castigo por haber fallado en mi misión, y tengo que afrontarlo tarde o temprano.- razonó, como dándose cuenta de esa realidad por primera vez.

- No te dejaré ir para que Voldemort te mate.- le dije. – Draco, no puedes dejarme. No ahora. Por favor.- le rogué. La sola idea de pensar en quedarme sin él lo poco que quedaba del año me hacía estremecer.

- Hermione, soy un mortífago. Ya viste la marca, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, o de lo contrario mi familia pagará el precio. Y no puedo permitirlo. Ya fallé una vez, no se me perdonará jamás si intento esquivar lo que sea que Voldemort quiere hacer conmigo.- dijo. – Seguro que Snape se lleva toda la gloria ahora.- pensó, y luego rió fuertemente.- Qué ironía… Dumbledore pensaba que era su fiel sirviente, y resulta que su mano derecha es quien terminó con su vida.- hizo un silencio.- Qué ironía.- repitió. Luego se quedó unos momentos pensativos.- Eso por un lado. Después está el problema de que nuestra relación es inaceptable. ¿Qué supones que dirán las personas si te ven saliendo conmigo, justo después de la muerte de su queridísimo director? – me preguntó.

- No me importa lo que piensen las personas.- le contesté.

- Hermione, no te engañes. No estarás peleada con tus amigos para siempre. Los necesitas. – me dijo.

- No es cierto. Es a ti a quien necesito.- le insistí. Esto pareció ablandarlo un poco, pero el rubio seguía insistiendo en sus argumentos.

- Es un peligro que estés conmigo, Hermione.-

- No. No puedes dejarme. – repetí. Mis ojos se vidriaron y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.- ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes, Draco? No me interesa vivir. Las personas me dejan sola, soy horrible, estoy gorda y la vida es una mierda. ¿Qué es lo bueno de vivir una vida así? – le pregunté. Para mi sorpresa, el chico tomó mi cara entre sus manos con violencia.

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Hermione, porque no quiero tener que repetirlo.- me dijo mirándome duramente a los ojos. Su gris intenso me paralizó el corazón.- Tienes que dejar de pensar eso. Tus amigos no te dejaron sola, tú te aislaste. Tampoco eres horrible, sino que eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido jamás. No estás gorda, de hecho si adelgazas un poco más temo que te quiebres. Y por último, tu vida no es una mierda. No te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres. Tu familia está a salvo, y estás repleta de personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Tienes un brillante futuro por delante, un futuro que yo desearía tener, pero que jamás tendré, debido a esta estúpida familia a la que pertenezco, y a las personas con las que se relacionan. Debido al conocido "lado oscuro".- me explicó con suma ironía. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y pude notarlo por la chispa de desesperanza que brilló en sus ojos.- Tú estás llena de luz, y yo soy solo oscuridad. Lo lamento, Hermione, pero no puedo hacerte esto.- me dijo. Me clavó su mirada medio segundo más y luego me soltó, solo para después abrir la puerta y salir del lugar tan rápido como una bala, dejándome totalmente atónita.

En ese momento no había entendido el real significado de esas palabras, tan solo me sentía confusa. Volví a cerrar la puerta que el chico había dejado abierta y me quedé allí, entre las escobas, pensando. Miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza, pero no tenía nada en concreto. Solo sabía que tenía que buscar la solución, tenía que hallar la salida de ese lío en el que estábamos metidos. Tenía que lograr que Draco entendiera que no me podía apartar de él, porque yo lo necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba. También tenía que lograr que olvidara esta tonta idea de dejar el colegio, porque no podía pensar en lo que el innombrable haría con él. Estuve meditando esas ideas por un largo rato, hasta que algo más urgente cruzó mi mente: no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la muerte del director, pero supuse que había un funeral o algo por el estilo.

Me levanté suavemente del suelo y abrí la puerta. Lo primero que sentí al poner un paso fuera de esas cuatro paredes fue un sonido penetrante, una melodía asombrosamente triste y hermosa, una canción que me llegó al alma: el canto del fénix. Recién entonces me di cuenta de la obvia realidad. En verdad el profesor Dumbledore se había ido de entre nosotros, ya no estaba más, no volveríamos a verlo. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, de que solo había pensando en Draco y en mí, y no había dedicado ni un minuto a sopesar lo que realmente había pasado. El llanto me nubló la vista y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para que parara. Lloré por los pasillos, pensando hacia dónde tenía que dirigirme.

Me detuve cuando pasé por la enfermería: todos se encontraban allí. Me apresuré al interior del lugar cuando distinguí al Bill, el hermano de Ron, en una de las camillas. Cuando me acerqué un poco más pude notar su estado, y me di cuenta de lo evidente: había sido atacado por un hombre lobo. Traté de acercarme un poco más, pero la voz de Ron me paralizó.

- No te atrevas.- dijo en voz baja, pero aún así tajantemente.- No oses acercarte, no ahora. No después de que desapareciste de nuestras vidas.- Al parecer esto dejó al resto de la multitud sorprendida. La señora Weasley trató de decirle algo a su hijo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Tenía la voz muy quebrada por el llanto.

No sabía cómo actuar, así que decidí retirarme del lugar. No me había dado cuenta de que Neville me había seguido hasta que estuve afuera.

- Hermione, ¿dónde te habías metido? – me preguntó. Esta vez estaba enfadado de verdad, sus ojos echaban chispas.

- Lo siento.- dije.

- No, no lo sientas. Dime por lo que más quieras dónde demonios estabas. – gritó en susurros, supongo que por respeto a los últimos sucesos. - ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó en este último tiempo? – me preguntó. – Dumbledore fue asesinado, Bill fue atacado por Greyback y todo el mundo está destruido. Ya iniciaron los preparativos para el funeral, que se llevará acabo mañana por la tarde. – me dijo. – Espero que no desaparezcas de ahí también.- agregó.- Y ahora apareces de la nada, ¡y ni siquiera pareces alterada por la muerte de Dumbledore! Esta no es la Hermione que yo conozco. La persona que tengo delante de mí es una total desconocida. Mi Hermione estaría llorando con todos nosotros la pérdida del mago más extraordinario de todos los tiempos.- me sermoneó. Al ver que no contestaba, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía dejar que se me fuera la única persona en quien podía confiar.

- ¡No, Neville, no te vayas! – le pedí. – Puedo explicarlo, pero tienes que prometer que no me juzgarás.- le dije. El me miró largamente, y luego asintió.- Ven, vamos a otro lugar para poder charlar.-

Caminamos hasta un banco que se encontraba en el hall que daba a los jardines de Hogwarts. El sol estaba saliendo, pero era casi imperceptible debido a las oscuras nubes que tapaban el cielo. Supuse que serían las cinco o seis de la mañana de ese lluvioso sábado. Nos sentamos en ese asiento de cemento, y me puse cara a cara con Neville. El chico se mostraba bastante reticente a escuchar lo que tenía para decir, pero al final terminó cediendo.

Decidí que lo mejor era contarle todo, sin dejar escapar ni un detalle para que pudiera entenderme con claridad y no se apresurara a llegar a conclusiones equivocadas. Empecé por cuando vi a Draco tirado en el suelo del baño, sangrando. Le conté los sucesos que siguieron a aquel episodio, y una vez que llegué a la parte de las comidas que compartía con el slytherin, mi amigo me interrumpió.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Draco Malfoy logró que comieras? – me preguntó asombrado.- ¿Por qué a él lo escuchabas y a nosotros no? ¿Por qué no pensabas que él quería dañarte, como pensabas de nosotros? –

- Estaba convencida de que quería perjudicarme. Estaba segura de que quería verme más gorda que la Dama Gorda, solo para después mofarse de mí junto con sus amigos.- le dije.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Neville.

- El problema era que me había hecho prometerle que comería, y no pude faltar a mi palabra.- le expliqué. – No sé por qué, pero no puedo no hacer lo que él me pide.- le dije con simpleza.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Qué hace que no puedas desobedecerlo? – inquirió. - ¿Qué te hizo, Hermione? ¿Te lanzó algún conjuro, te dio alguna poción? – preguntó.

- No, Neville, nada de eso. Supongo que ejerce esa influencia sobre mí tan solo porque estoy enamorada de él. Porque siempre lo he estado.- le confesé. Como el chico no sabía qué contestarme, y por supuesto no esperaba esa declaración de mi parte, calló. Supuse que lo mejor era seguir con mi historia.

Le detallé cada charla compartida con el slytherin, calculo que porque tenía la necesidad de explicarle que Draco no era una mala persona. Avancé con mi relato tan rápido como pude, mi voz cargada de excitación: era la primera vez que compartía lo sucedido con alguien. Le seguí contando todo con precisión hasta que llegué a lo que ocurrió en el pasillo y dentro del armario de escobas, donde tan solo di a entender lo sucedido mediante un silencio incómodo. Neville pareció asquearse con el simple pensamiento. Me miró con extrañeza, y yo tan solo le sonreí. Evité contarle que eso había pasado después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y que Draco había tenido mucho que ver, por supuesto. Pero al parecer no era necesario contarle esto último, porque el muchacho ya estaba en conocimiento de los hechos.

- Hermione, no te he dicho nada hasta ahora porque necesitaba escuchar tu historia. No obstante, tengo que decírtelo. Harry nos contó que fue Draco quien le tendió la trampa a Dumbledore. – me confesó. Sin embargo, yo no me inmuté ante sus palabras. Cuando noté que tendría que haber fingido sorpresa, ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Neville me había descubierto.- ¡Tú lo sabías! – gritó. Se levantó tan rápido que me asustó. - ¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada!- me acusó. Yo no sabía qué contestar. También me paré del asiento.

- No, Neville, no es así. – el chico negaba con la cabeza, caminando de espaldas, alejándose de mí. Yo avanzaba a su par.- ¡Me enteré después de que pasara! No creas que lo sabía desde antes, por favor, debes creerme.- le expliqué. Hablé velozmente, tratando de defenderme lo mejor posible. Los ojos del moreno estaban fuera de sus órbitas.- ¡Por favor, escúchame! – le pedí.- Cuando me enteré, ya era tarde. Pero tienes que entender, Neville, ¡no había nada que pudiera hacer! ¿Qué pretendías, que acusara a la persona que amo? No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Y no puedo. - le dije. – Él no quería, ¡se vio obligado!- agregué. Neville me miró con cara de incredulidad.

- No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a esa serpiente.- me dijo.- Una persona que no solamente te odió toda una vida, sino que despreció a tus amigos y mató a tu director. No sé en qué te convertiste, Hermione, pero ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Para mi estás muerta.- agregó. Yo no daba crédito a sus palabras. Que Neville se fuera de mi vida tan solo reafirmaba todo aquello que pensaba: el mundo me dejaba sola. – Y creo que para los demás también.- agregó.

- ¡Neville, por favor, lo amo! ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le pregunté. Sus palabras me habían herido en lo más profundo, y temía que se hicieran realidad. Temía que él también me cortara de su vida.

- No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.- dijo.- Para mí ya no existes. Deshonraste a tu casa, a tus amigos, a todo el mundo. Creíamos que estabas enferma y que por eso no dejabas que nadie se te acercara. Pero te aliaste con el enemigo, nos jugaste en contra. – explicó.- Eso no lo justifica ni la anorexia ni nada. Lo siento, pero adiós.- finalizó, y se giró para retirarse, pero yo lo tomé por el brazo y lo di vuelta hacia mí. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero entonces decidí que no me volvería vulnerable delante de él ni delante de nadie. Tomé las fuerzas necesarias para levantar mi mirada y lo enfrenté.

- De acuerdo.- dije.- Pero solo tengo una cosa más para decir. Si alguna vez quisiste a la Hermione que dices que ya no está, entonces escucha. Esa Hermione te pide que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te dijo hoy, porque te lo confió pensando que eras su amigo, no alguien que la dejaría sola. Ella te habrá fallado, pero tú también le estás fallando a ella. No olvides eso, Neville.- terminé de hablar, lo solté y le di la espalda, para después perderme en el próximo pasillo.

Sabía que el chico no le contaría a nadie mi relato. Estaba totalmente segura de eso, porque Neville era un muchacho muy bueno, y por sobre todas las cosas noble. Sabía que yo tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, y por eso se lo guardaría para él. Y si no era ese el motivo, lo haría porque en el fondo todavía me quería, aunque su moral no le permitiera seguirme hablando.

Mientras me convencía de eso, suspiré: no podía creer que acababa de perder al _último_ amigo que me quedaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos personas! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, volví de mis vacaciones hace dos días, así que ya hoy me pongo a arreglar los capítulos que tengo escritos, y a escribir más. Se acerca el final, puedo sentirlo (? JAJA. No, la verdad es que no puedo creer que ya se haya pasado todo enero, y junto con él mis vacaciones en Disney, y que en breve empieza el colegio, y no quiero, me rehuso a cursar mi último año (? Y bueno, la cuestión es que cuando arranquen las clases va a haber menos tiempo para escribir, así que la voy a terminar en febrero esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo, y gracias por todos los reviews. Espero muchos más (:

Un beso enorme para todos!

**Nooe.**

Boggart Girls


	16. I decide who I love

**Capítulo 16**

"I decide who I love"

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irme a recostar un rato y recobrar fuerzas. Necesitaba dormir aunque sea un par de horas si pretendía mantener los ojos abiertos durante el funeral de Dumbledore. No quería parecer una muerta, el director merecía todo el respeto del mundo, y yo pensaba dárselo. Mientras se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, en mi cabeza no existiría otra cosa que no fueran buenos recuerdos sobre una persona a quien tanto afecto le había tenido.

Cuando me levanté eran las dos y media de la tarde, y el sol que se colaba por la ventana que había en mi habitación era muy reconfortante. Parecía increíble que hubiera salido, sobre todo después de haber visto el encapotado cielo de la mañana. Sin embargo, parecían rayos débiles que tan solo alumbraban para recordarnos que el mundo seguía.

Me bañé y cambié tranquilamente, y después decidí ir al Gran Comedor a comer algo, ya que no sabía qué más podría hacer. En el fondo no quería comer, pero sabía que debía. Además, no había nadie que quisiera estar conmigo, y la rápida salida de Draco esa misma mañana me decía que era mejor dejarlo un rato solo. Cuando llegué al lugar y me senté, tan solo quedaban pocos alumnos almorzando. Ya era súper tarde, y además nadie estaba con el ánimo necesario como para ingerir comida. Me serví un poco de guiso que había en una asadera dispuesta en la mesa de Gryffindor, y lo comí lentamente. Estaba delicioso, aunque yo no sabía de qué estaba hecho. Luego tomé un poco de jugo de calabaza y me quedé sentada allí, preguntándome cómo podría entretenerme hasta las seis de la tarde, hora en la que empezaría todo.

Me paré y caminé hacia los jardines, donde ya estaba casi todo listo para el funeral. Me dispuse a ayudar aunque sea con algunos detalles restantes. Me acerqué hasta la profesora McGonagall y le pregunté si había alguna tarea para hacer. Me explicó, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una voz de ultratumba, que estaban haciendo todo manualmente, ya que el director merecía toda la dedicación posible. Luego me dijo que estaba pensando en decorar todos los bancos que ya habían sido traídos con flores, así que yo me asigné para la tarea.

Antes de comenzar con esta, me dirigí hacia la tumba de Dumbledore. Era el lecho de muerte más bonito que jamás había visto, transparente y repleto de flores. Él descansaba tranquilamente ahí, con cara serena. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y tenía su varita entre ellas. Me acerqué un poco más y toqué el vidrio que lo cubría.

- Lo siento mucho, profesor.- susurré.- No sabe cuánto lo vamos a extrañar.- agregué. Lo miré por unos largos minutos y luego le di la espalda.

Recorrí todos los jardines eligiendo las flores que me parecieron más hermosas. Tomé rosas rojas, blancas y rosas, y armé ramilletes de a tres flores, una de cada color, atándolas con hilo blanco que me dio la profesora. Luego de armar aproximadamente cuarenta ramilletes, los deposité en las barandas de los bancos, y luego también los até a estos para que no se cayeran. Parecía un trabajo tonto, pero en realidad me llevó más tiempo del que creí que me llevaría, y eso me agradó, ya que así se me hicieron las cinco de la tarde. Cuando hube terminado, miré a la profesora McGonagall en busca de aprobación, y ella me sonrió tristemente. Yo le respondí con el mismo gesto y luego me encaminé hacia mi habitación, para así ponerme un delicado pero sencillo vestido negro, con unos zapatos haciendo juego. No me digné a mirarme al espejo, de seguro estaba igual que siempre.

Las seis de ese día llegaron, al igual que todas las personas que alguna vez conocieron a nuestro queridísimo director. El jardín estaba repleto: había alumnos, profesores, gente del ministerio e infinidad de personas de alto rango que no conocía. El ambiente de tristeza era tangible. Había un silencio abismal, y eventualmente se escuchaban palabras de consuelo.

Yo me senté sola, atrás de todo. Como supuse que pasaría, nadie tomó lugar al lado mío. Cuando todos los bancos estuvieron llenos, empezó la ceremonia. El ministro de magia fue el primero en hablar, con palabras que trataban de consolar a todo el mundo. Traté de escucharlo, pero por más que intentara no había manera de que me pudiera concentrar.

Lo único que venía a mi mente era el funeral de Cedric, el recuerdo de las banderas negras con el escudo del colegio colgando por todos lados, sus padres llorando, mi estado en ese momento, muchas velas prendidas, y a Ginny abrazándome.

Era todo muy deprimente, me sentía vacía, con ganas de salir corriendo del lugar para poder borrar un poco el recuerdo. Traté de aguantar, de pensar en otras cosas, aunque fuera en Dumbledore, que dolía un poco menos: pero sencillamente me fue imposible.

A los veinte minutos me levanté de mi lugar y me fui sigilosamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Traté de buscar a Draco con la mirada, ya que lo necesitaba muchísimo en ese momento, pero no lo encontré. Era obvio: no asistiría a un lugar en donde nadie quería su presencia. Se me vidriaron los ojos.

Abandoné los jardines y emprendí un recorrido por el castillo que tenía un único fin: encontrar a mi serpiente. Necesitaba que me hablara, me besara, me abrazara, que me hiciera olvidar de todo lo que tenía en mi mente; necesitaba que cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a Cedric.

Deambulé por los infinitos pasillos muchísimo tiempo, pero sin encontrar nada. Después de dar varias vueltas se me ocurrió que tal vez estuviera en la lechucería, que se encontraba en la cima de la torre oeste. Me dirigí hacia ahí sin más rodeos, y el alivio que sentí al ver su figura a contra sol fue inexplicable. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Draco se encontraba mirando la puesta del sol. Me acerqué un poco más y noté que tenía una carta en sus manos, y que estaba acariciando a su lechuza suavemente. Esta era color gris, pero sus plumas brillaban tanto que parecía plateada. Era majestuosa, como él mismo. Cuando estuve a sus espaldas, lo abracé lentamente por detrás, para no asustarlo. Al principio se puso tenso, pero al ver mis manos se relajó. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto, tan solo se quedó inmóvil. Después de unos segundos dejó de tocar a su ave y bajó sus dos manos hacia las mías. Las acarició por un segundo y luego deshizo mi abrazo y se dio vuelta hacia mí. Me miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos el reflejo de mis sentimientos. Al parecer no notó nada, porque me soltó las manos y dispuso las suyas a los costados de su cuerpo. Yo pensé que probablemente haber caminado durante un largo período de tiempo me había ayudado a borrar las lágrimas de mis ojos y me alegré por esto: no quería que Draco me viera siempre tan mal.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio dejó de mirarme dulcemente para transformar su cara en piedra, y volver su dura mirada hacia mi rostro.

- Hermione, tengo algo que decirte.- me informó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté algo preocupada. Luego pensé en que debía de haber una razón por la cual el chico estaba en la lechucería, e imaginé que le había llegado una carta de gran importancia. Antes de que él reaccionara, localicé la carta en el bolsillo de su elegante traje y la tomé con rapidez.

- Devuélveme eso.- pidió con voz baja, aunque había una nota de amenaza e histeria en su voz.

- No, déjame leerla.- le dije al tiempo que la abría y comenzaba a hacerlo en voz alta.- "_Querido hijo: Sobre todo lo que me preguntaste, las únicas respuestas que puedo ofrecerte son las siguientes. Ante todo, el Señor Oscuro está sumamente enojado, como supondrás, puesto que el incumplimiento de tu misión es una muestra de tu inutilidad. Dijo que no pensaba lastimarte, ya que la deshonra que has puesto sobre nuestra familia, sumada a la de tu padre, era suficiente castigo. Lo único que exigió fue que nuestra mansión pasara a ser el cuartel general dentro de unos meses, y por supuesto, no pudimos negárselo. Tu padre está de acuerdo, y cree que esta puede ser la posibilidad para demostrarle al Señor de las Tinieblas que tiene toda nuestra lealtad. En cuanto a mi persona, quiero decirte que no lamento que todo saliera mal, y que de hecho me alegra que no tengas tus manos manchadas de sangre. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas fallado, ya que sé que no podrías vivir con esa muerte en tu vida. Lo único que me importa en este mundo, Draco, es tú felicidad. Nosotros estamos bien, no te preocupes. Ahora termina las clases como siempre, y ya se verá lo que hacemos el año entrante. Con amor, Narcissa_."- concluí. Como el chico no había tratado de sacarme el papel en ningún momento., supuse que lo que quería contarme en un principio era el contenido de la carta. Lo miré un momento y sonreí.- Esto es bueno.- le dije.

- Supongo.- me dijo.

- ¿Cómo que supones? – le pregunté.- ¡Draco! ¡No te castigarán por haber fallado! Tus padres están bien, y tu madre está orgullosa de ti. ¿Qué más puedes pedir? – le cuestioné.

- Es solo que no sé si mi madre me está contando la verdad.- me explicó.- Imagino que tiene mucho más miedo del que expresa. Estoy seguro de ello.- afirmó.

- De todas maneras, las clases no terminan hasta dentro de dos semanas. No hay mucho que puedas hacer desde aquí mientras tanto.- le dije.

- Puedo irme ahora. Así no estaría sola, y yo podría protegerla en caso de ser necesario.- me dijo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería enfrentar la perspectiva de verme totalmente sola. Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- Por favor, no te vayas. No puedo quedarme sola.- le pedí.

- Hermione…- dijo.

- Por favor.- le rogué.

- Hermione, de esto quería hablarte.- comenzó a decir.- No quiero dejarte sola, pero tienes que entender que junto a mí no tienes futuro.- explicó.- Mi horizonte es sangriento. Se viene una guerra, y no puedo protegerte.-

- Prometiste protegerme. Encontrarás la forma.- le dije desafiante. Su mirada se quebró.

- No hay forma. Soy un mortífago, y jugaré en contra de las personas a quienes amas.- me informó.- ¿Aún así me seguirás amando?- me preguntó.

- Eres la única persona a quien amo. Nada de lo que hagas o digas puede cambiar eso, es una realidad.- le dije.

- Tú no me amas, Hermione. No sabes quien soy en realidad. Soy una mala persona, me criaron para que lo sea. No puedo cambiar eso ahora.- dijo tristemente.- No debes amarme. Terminarás peor de lo que estás.- me dijo. Su palabras salían de su boca desganadamente, con si fuera un discurso ensayado. No había emoción alguna en él.

- Tú no me dirás a quién debo amar.- le dije llena de furia. Tiré la carta que todavía tenía en mis manos al suelo, y me acerqué más a él, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice.- Ya es tarde para que hagas eso, ¿me oyes? - le dije, golpeándolo con rudeza en el pecho.- Te acordaste tarde. Hace seis años que te amo, y eso no va a cambiar ahora. Eres el único que me queda, mi única esperanza de ser feliz. No vas a dejarme.- le ordené, dándole otro golpecito en el mismo lugar. Me miró tristemente durante algunos segundos, y luego me abrazó con fuerza. Al principio no reaccioné, y tan solo me quedé con mis manos sobre su pecho y la cabeza sobre su hombro, totalmente quieta. Pero después de unos momentos me desmoroné, como sabía que pasaría, y el llanto acudió a mí. Lloré larga e incontrolablemente, descargándome de todas las emociones del día, que habían sido muchísimas. Tardé más de media hora en calmarme. Él no se movió ni un centímetro, tan solo me abrazó más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Cada vez que los sollozos me hacían convulsionar, Draco me daba suaves besos en la cabeza, y eso hacía que me tranquilizara un poco, aunque no lograba recuperar la compostura del todo. Finalmente, estaba muy agotada para seguir llorando, así que se me quedé callada. Levanté los brazos para posarlos sobre sus hombros, y bajé un poco la cabeza hacia su pecho. Me apoyé sobre él y escuché su corazón, que latía pausadamente. Comencé a contar los latidos y a acompasar mi respiración con ellos. Al cabo de varios minutos ya estaba estable, así que me separé de él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara.- Te amo.- repetí.

- Y yo a ti. Y lo último que deseo en este mundo es verte sufrir, Hermione, pero debes entenderme.- me dijo.

- No, tú debes entenderme a mí.- le interrumpí.- No me interesa vivir si no estoy contigo. Nunca tuve interés en hacerlo, pero ahora menos que nunca.- le confesé.- Desde que falleció Cedric estuve pensando en las mil y una maneras de acabar con mi vida e ir tras él, pero me convencí a mi misma de que no debía, de que tenía que ser valiente y vivir, ya que en un futuro Harry y Ron necesitarían mi ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort.- le dije.- En ese entonces ellos me importaban,- aclaré.- pero con el paso del tiempo noté que nadie me quería, y fue entonces, desde que me quedé completamente sola, que ya nada me importó. Me daba igual si Voldemort caía o si seguía matando gente. Si los mortífagos hacían destrozos o si se quedaban tranquilos.- dije pausadamente.- Ya nada importaba… hasta que apareciste, y empezaste a formar parte de mi vida.- seguí diciendo.- Me devolviste las ganas de vivir, Draco. Toda mi vida sufrí por este amor, por saber que era imposible, que jamás podría pasar. Cedric estaba harto de escucharme hablar de lo mismo.- dije, y reí ante el recuerdo.- Y de pronto todo cambió, y empezaste a ayudarme, y no importaba lo mucho que yo rechazara esa ayuda, tú lograbas atarme de pies a cabeza y hacer que te obedeciera.- le expliqué.- Este último tiempo que no quisiste verme… todas las emociones que había olvidado por un corto lapso de tiempo volvieron a atacarme, y no sabía cómo hacerles frente. Y volví a caer en todo eso, y perdí las ganas de comer, de caminar, de respirar. Quería verte o dejar de existir.- conté.- Entonces me da igual, ¿de acuerdo? Me da igual que mi futuro contigo sea peligroso, porque sin ti no tengo futuro. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – le pregunté. Draco tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Eran imperceptibles, pero allí estaban. Esto me emocionó a mí también, y no pude controlar las ganas de besarlo, así que lo hice. Y sentir sus labios contra los míos fue glorioso, y me hizo sentir repleta de dicha, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, hasta que los dos necesitamos separarnos un poco para tomar aire. Draco esperó unos segundos para recuperarse y luego tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Afortunadamente estaba vacía, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos habían concurrido a la despedida del director aunque sea para quedar bien.

Entramos a su habitación y nos dirigimos hacia su cama. Yo me senté lentamente y me dispuse a analizar el cuarto. Recordé la última vez que había estado ahí y se me aceleró el corazón. Me acordé de lo confundida que había estado ese día, y me alegré de que esta vez podía disfrutar del lugar, ya que me encontraba más tranquila. Sin embargo, mi tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

- Draco, ¿por qué tienes una habitación solo para ti? – le pregunté mientras examinaba las paredes, y luego lo miré a los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta que lo último que tenía el muchacho en mente era la respuesta a mi pregunta: su mirada estaba repleta de pasión, y me derretía por completo.

Medio segundo después el chico estaba devorando mi boca, y yo respondía con la misma intensidad. Al poco rato nuestras ropas quedaron olvidadas en algún rincón de la habitación, y Draco me estaba dando suaves besos en el hombro.

Yo por mi parte, reí de placer; _esa noche sería muy larga_.


	17. I can't take this feeling anymore

**Capítulo 17**

"I can't take this feeling anymore"

Serían aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, y todavía estábamos despiertos, aunque terriblemente cansados. De hecho, en cualquier momento caeríamos rendidos, pero los dos estábamos aguantando, solamente para disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Habíamos hecho el amor varias veces, y me sentía increíblemente feliz y satisfecha, como hacía mucho no me sentía.

Yo me encontraba apoyada plácidamente en su pecho, dibujando lentos círculos en él. Draco a su vez me acariciaba el pelo perezosamente, y nuestras manos libres estaban enlazadas. Me sentía verdaderamente en paz. Levanté un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello, y al parecer a él le gustó, por lo que soltó un gran suspiro. Y a mi me fascinaba verlo suspirar, sobre todo si era yo quien le provocaba la necesidad de hacerlo. Sonreí contra su piel.

Estaba pensando en lo que nos depararía el futuro… ¿Qué vendría de ahora en más? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Podríamos disfrutar de nuestra relación abiertamente, o tendríamos que ocultarlo? Esa definitivamente era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que tendríamos que mantener el secreto, sobre todo ante todas las personas que sabían lo que realmente había pasado el día de la muerte de Dumbledore. Arrugué mi nariz ante este pensamiento. Estaba cansada de las mentiras, no tenía ganas de ocultarle al mundo la razón de mi felicidad. A decir verdad, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por muchas consecuencias desastrosas que eso pudiera traer. Total, no me interesaba lo que el resto opinara… tan solo quería vivir. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba Draco al respecto.

- Oye, Draco.- le dije. En ese momento me imaginé llamándolo de una manera más cariñosa. Pensé en palabras como "amor", "mi cielo", o "corazón." Esto me hizo soltar una sonora carcajada; definitivamente eso no pegaba con nuestra relación, con quienes nosotros éramos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – quiso saber, aunque sus palabras salieron perezosas de su boca. Luego, bostezó. El sueño lo estaba venciendo.

- Nada, tan solo me imaginé llamándote "amor".- le expliqué.- Definitivamente no me gusta cómo suena.- le dije. – No es que sea malo, es solo que no pega contigo.-

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, para algo me lo pusieron.- dijo. – Además, es un gran nombre. Poderoso, fuerte, elegante. Siempre me ha gustado.- confesó. Trató de que sonara como una broma, pero yo sabía que hablaba en serio.

- Si, a mi también. – estuve de acuerdo. Era verdad, siempre había adorado cómo sonaba… "Draco", pensé, saboreándolo.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme, _amor_? – dijo a modo de broma. Yo reí.

- No, no era eso. En verdad, quería preguntarte…- tragué saliva. No sabía ni cómo formular mi duda.-…me preguntaba qué pensabas sobre el futuro.- Hice una pausa.- Sobre nuestro futuro juntos, quiero decir.- le dije. Cuando escuchó toda la pregunta, me estrechó suavemente.

- No sé qué es lo que pienso, Hermione. No tengo ni la menor idea.- se hizo un silencio. Luego de varios minutos, decidí hablar y contarle lo que sabía.

- Harry te vio.- le confesé en un susurro. – Estaba ahí cuando desarmaste a Dumbledore.- le dije.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó poniéndose tenso.

- ¿Cuál hubiera sido el punto?- le cuestioné.- De todas maneras, no importa. Snape te salvó justo a tiempo, ahora la culpa recae sobre él.- dije. – No creo que Harry diga nada. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sería nada oficial, tan solo la acusación de un alumno. Además, dudo que se lo contara a alguien más que no fueran los Weasley, la Orden del fénix y sus amigos. Y ellos ya saben que eres un chico malo.- agregué, intentando hacerlo reír. Sin embargo, a él no pareció causarle gracia. Traté de tranquilizarlo.- Tu reputación dentro del mundo mágico está segura, Draco.- le dije. Luego, una idea cruzó mi mente.- Lo que es seguro es que querrán vengarse por su cuenta, así que ten cuidado.- le advertí.

- Está bien.- se quedó en silencio. Luego habló, aplicando un tono de persuasión en su voz. - Hermione, no puedes contarles que estamos juntos. Te matarán, no podrán soportarlo. Es mejor mantener todo en silencio.- dijo él.

- Neville ya lo sabe. Se lo conté ayer. Y me dijo que estoy muerta para él. – le conté, simulando que no era nada importante. La verdad era que me dolía más de lo que podía expresar en palabras. Sin embargo, traté de mantener la compostura y pensé en que lo único que importaba era la persona que tenía al lado mío.- Y probablemente también para el resto. Ahora lo deben saber, así que dudo que haya mucho que contar.- le dije.

- Aún así, creo que es mejor no decir nada. Saldremos en secreto.- dijo.

Esto me dejó helada. Si mis amigos ya sabían, ¿cuál era el problema? Me deshice los sesos tratando de buscar alguna razón lógica, pero ninguna acudió a mi mente. Supuse que se avergonzaba de mí, ya que ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido.

- Hermione, te quedaste muda.- dijo. - ¿Qué sucede?-

- Te avergüenzas de mí. Eso sucede.- le contesté, dolida.- No te preocupes, te entiendo. No querrás manchar tu perfecta reputación saliendo conmigo, ¿no es así? – pregunté mientras trataba de zafarme de sus brazos.

- Por supuesto que no es así. Hermione, repasemos una vez más, ¿quieres? – dijo cansinamente.- Te repito, soy un mortífago. Por más que no nos guste, por más que no lo queramos aceptar, es la realidad.- estaba hablando en susurros.- Y créeme, eso no es poca cosa.- agregó. Luego siguió con el discurso.- Hay reglas,- dijo.- no son muchas, pero son bastante claras y hay que seguirlas. Entre ellas está la prohibición de emparejarse con una hija de muggles. – me explicó dándome un suave apretón.- No puedo dejar que nos vean juntos en público si quiero protegernos.- dijo. – E igualmente va a ser complicado vernos en secreto. – cerró los ojos por un momento e hizo una pausa. Yo sentía su respiración agitarse bajo mi cabeza.- Está mi familia, que estará pendiente de mi… y además, ¿qué sucederá en el verano? ¿cómo nos veremos si no estamos en el colegio? – se preguntó. Yo no tenía ninguna respuesta en mente. – Escucha, lo último que quiero es estar separados, ¿está bien? Y quisiera poder ir por la vida gritándoles a todos lo mucho que te amo, pero sencillamente no se puede. Vivimos en un mundo con limitaciones, y si queremos seguir en él debemos respetarlas. – dijo.- Lamentablemente, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora. Y menos si estamos tan cansados. Mi plan es el siguiente; Durmamos todo lo que nuestros cuerpos necesiten hasta mañana. Cuando nos levantamos, voy hasta las cocinas y pido algo de comida para poder almorzar en el cuarto. Mientras hacemos eso, nos ponemos a pensar en las posibles soluciones para este tsunami de problemas, ¿te parece? – propuso. Yo asentí sobre su pecho. – Ahora duerme. Tenemos dos semanas para meditar.- dijo.

Me quedé apoyada sobre él, tratando de conciliar sueño. Sin embargo, los pensamientos giraban en mi cabeza sin descanso aparente. Estaba tratando de descifrar cómo me sentía. Empecé a organizar mis ideas.

Aunque no teníamos ningún plan para nuestro porvenir, en ese momento me sentía tranquila. Estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy me trasmitía seguridad, por mucho peligro que nos rodeara. Me sentía protegida mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me daba besos en el pelo. Me sentía amada cada vez que lo escuchaba expresar sus sentimientos. Y me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo cada vez que pensaba que estaba entre sus sábanas, cada vez que recordaba que era mío, cada vez que nuestros labios se juntaban. Al hacer esa reflexión, suspiré de dicha.

- ¿Draco?- hablé suavemente.

- ¿Si?- contestó en un suave susurro. Ya se estaba adentrando en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Nunca me dejes.- le pedí.

- Jamás.- dijo a modo de respuesta.

Un rato después me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Me incorporé un poco y admiré su perfecto rostro: sus rasgos eran simétricos. También eran fríos, duros, exactos. Me encantaban. Sus labios eran finos y elegantes, y no pude evitar pensar en cuánto adoraba besarlos. Y luego miré sus cejas, que enmarcaban los ojos que más amaba en el mundo. Me fijé en lo inocente que lucía mientras dormía. No había deje de maldad en él. Me pareció una visión bellísima. Besé sus párpados y recuperé mi posición original, dispuesta a dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos empezaron a derivarse en temas más desagradables. Empecé a pensar en mis amigos, aquellos que me habían dejado y a quienes yo no había intentado recuperar, en la guerra que se estaba acercando cada vez más, en Voldemort, que cada vez tenía más poder, en Dumbledore, que yacía en los jardines del colegio, descansando en paz. Pensé por largos momentos, sin poder salir de esa serie de eventos deprimentes que me embargaban.

Cuando me di cuenta de la angustia que me invadía, traté con más fuerza de dormir. No obstante, todavía no podía tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para hacerlo, por mucha inspiración y exhalación que realizara. Estaba sumamente inquieta. Por más de que me sintiera protegida, el futuro que nos esperaba seguía estando presente delante de nosotros, y no teníamos ninguna escapatoria visible. Saber que Draco no me dejaría nunca me reconfortaba, pero no podía evitar preguntarme si aguantaríamos lo que nos estaba por venir.

No podía estar con esa sensación de inseguridad constante, con ese nerviosismo que sentía. Quería gritar, saltar, correr, estaba eufórica. Necesitaba encontrar alguna respuesta. No estaba acostumbrada a nos saberlas. Nunca me había quedado sin soluciones, todo en mi vida era práctico y fácil. Y si no era así, entonces no me embarcaba con situaciones que se me podrían escapar de las manos. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabía que no podía huir de esta situación, porque significaría huir de mi vida, de lo único que me mantenía en pie. Tenía que luchar por ello, luchar por salvar aquello que me mantenía cuerda, en una pieza. Tenía que pelear por estar con Draco, por sobreponernos a la guerra que nos acechaba, sin importar que tan dura fuera la pelea. Con esta determinación en mi interior, cerré con más fuerza los ojos.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana logré quedarme dormida, vaya Merlín a saber cómo. Tal vez la pausada respiración de mi amado logró calmarme un poco, o tal vez sencillamente el sueño me venció. Últimamente no estaba durmiendo bien, y además la falta de comida de las recientes semanas cobraba su precio. Me adentré en un sueño poco profundo y bastante inquietante, pero logré descansar un poco.

Y lo que soñé fue angustiante. Me encontraba absolutamente sola, cara a cara con Lord Voldemort, quien acababa dejar la muerte de Draco en las manos de un sirviente, tal como había hecho con Cedric años atrás. Como si ni siquiera fueran merecedores una muerte en sus manos. Esto me hacía hervir la sangre, además de que el dolor me comía internamente. Por sobre todo, me encontraba indefensa. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que pronto estaría muerta, y me reencontraría con mis seres queridos. Pero antes de Voldemort pudiera pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con mi vida, Harry aparecía en escena, y se deshacía del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Y yo ni siquiera podía ponerme contenta por eso, porque no me quedaba absolutamente nada. Porque mi vida había perdido el sentido.

Me levanté respirando agitadamente, con el corazón que se me salía del pecho y lágrimas en los ojos. Miré a mi izquierda y allí seguía la única razón de mi existencia, durmiendo tranquilamente. Verlo me hizo sentir mejor. Hice varios ejercicios de respiración para bajar las palpitaciones y volví a recostarme. No sabía qué hora era, pero necesitaba dormir algunas horas más. Sentía el cuerpo como si acabara de estar en una larga batalla.

Antes de quedarme dormida nuevamente tomé la firme decisión de que ayudaría a acabar con la vida de Lord Voldemort. Y lo haría antes de que él acabara con la mía. Tenía que hallar alguna forma o mi felicidad volvería a extinguirse tan pronto como había aparecido.

* * *

Se acerca, se acerca, se acerca. El final está tocando las puertas (? JAJA, quedarán dos o tres capítulos más ladies and gentlemen. Bueno, hoy arruino el capítulo escribiendo debajo solamente para volverles a agradecer por los reviews a todos, y también para mandarle un saludo especial a Maite, que me halagó la historia muchísimo. Thank you very much dear.

Un beso para todos!

**Nooe.**

Boggart Girls


	18. I start to wonder if you’ll come back

**Capítulo 18**

"I start to wonder if you'll come back"

Cuando me levanté, Draco se encontraba al lado mío untando algunas tostadas. Lo miré con los ojos semiabiertos, todavía tratando de despabilarme. Él se encontraba íntegramente vestido, y bastante abrigado.

- No salgas de la cama o te congelarás. Hace muchísimo frío.- me dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?- pregunté. El chico asintió y me entregó la tostada. Yo la tomé y mordí un pedacito.- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté mientras masticaba lentamente.

- Las cuatro de la tarde.- contestó. Yo lo miré atónita. Había dormido muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. Todavía teníamos que pensar en algún plan, y acomodar todo para empezar la semana.- Dormiste mucho, yo me desperté a eso de las doce.- dijo.

- Lo siento.- le dije, ruborizándome un poco.

- No lo hagas. Para mí es un placer verte dormir.- confesó. Yo le sonreí ampliamente. Dios, cuánto lo amaba. No podía creer que fuera tan dulce.- Y también amo verte comer bien.- agregó.

Luego de decir eso me dio tres tostadas más, bien cargadas de manteca y mermelada. Mientras las comía pensaba en la enorme cantidad de calorías que estaba ingiriendo, y eso me hacía querer dejar de comer. Por el contrario, la realidad era que tenía muchísima hambre. Y además, ¿qué importaba si lucía o no gorda? De todas maneras, era a Draco a quien le tenía que agradar, y aparentemente yo le gustaba así. Decidí que de ese entonces en adelante, no le daría tanta importancia a las calorías, aunque eso significara volverme una bola de grasa. Si Draco me quería así, entonces me tendría así. Sonreí para mis adentros ante la perspectiva de volver a comer lo que quisiera; en realidad no pensaba echar todo mi esfuerzo por la borda, pero por lo menos comería todo aquello que Draco me ofreciera, y no por estar atada a ninguna promesa, sino por convicción propia. Porque él disfrutaba verme comer. Esto me puso de buen humor. Unos minutos después, mi rubio me tendió una taza de café con leche caliente, y yo la tomé con gusto. Aunque estaba bien tapada, sentía algo de frío.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Draco corrió la bandeja a un lado, se quitó los zapatos y se volvió a meter en la cama conmigo. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo me acurruqué contra él.

- Necesitamos algún plan.- le dije.

- Si, es verdad.- estuvo de acuerdo. Se quedó pensativo un rato, y luego me miró seriamente. Yo le devolví la mirada, esperando a que hablara. Después de unos momentos, lo hizo.- Mientras dormías se me ocurrió lo siguiente: Pasamos las siguientes dos semanas como siempre; asistimos a clases, almorzamos separados, y nos comportamos naturalmente. Pero por las noches, yo te infiltro en mi cuarto. Pasamos juntos las noches, y nos levantamos antes que el resto. Luego te vas sin que nadie te vea.- concluyó. Clavó sus ojos en mí, esperando una respuesta.

- Mmm, me parece bien.- dije, asimilando la idea. Sonaba difícil, pero valía la pena.

- Mejor así…- dijo, y sonrió dulcemente.-…pero dudo que te guste lo que va a venir.- hizo una pausa.- En cuanto a cuando terminen las clases, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas con tus padres. Yo iré a verte cada vez que pueda, y nos escribiremos.- dijo.

- No. Quiero estar contigo, Draco.- le dije.

- Hermione, sabes que no se puede. La única manera de que nosotros podamos ser felices es si alguien mata a Voldemort y se arregla el mundo mágico. Tengo que luchar para que él caiga, fingiendo estar de su lado. Y no será nada fácil. Y no puedo hacerlo pensando que tú estás en riesgo.- me confesó. Su mirada no hacía más que acentuar sus palabras.- No puedes estar en donde yo esté, es muy peligroso y no hará otra cosa que distraerme.- dijo.- No voy a cambiar de opinión.- agregó al ver mi mirada de súplica.

- Draco, necesito ayudar. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados en mi casa, sin hacer nada. No quiero sentirme inútil. Me prometí que iba a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort.- le dije.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es mantenerte alejada.- dijo.- Por favor, hazlo por mí. Necesito que vayas con tus padres.- me pidió. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, brillaban en forma de súplica. Me estaba suplicando que me escondiera, como una cobarde, y que lo dejara pelear solo. Y yo no quería, pero sabía que lo que yo deseara no era válido. Decidí rendirme sin siquiera pelear, pues sabía que él terminaría saliéndose con la suya.

- De acuerdo. Pero voy a extrañarte horrores.- le dije.

- No pienses en ello hasta que tengas que hacerlo.- Aconsejó.

- Está bien.- dije.- Oye, Draco, ¿y qué pasa si caes en la guerra? ¿qué pasa si te matan? Sabes que iré detrás de ti.- aclaré, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No quería poner mis temores en palabras, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Necesitaba que él supiera lo que pasaría si todo salía mal.

- No pasará.- dijo cortantemente.- Todo saldrá bien, y volveré por ti. Te lo prometo.- me dijo. Sin embargo, su promesa me sonaba vacía. Decidí que lo mejor era creerle, porque la verdad era que no tenía ninguna mejor opción.

- Entonces esperaré a que vengas por mí.- le prometí yo a cambio.

- Es todo lo que te pido.- me dijo él.

Nos quedamos acostados un buen rato, y luego me preparé para irme a mi habitación. Esperé a que la Sala Común estuviera despejada, y ni bien tuve la oportunidad me fui de la casa de Slytherin sigilosamente. Entré a mi Sala sintiéndome ajena a ella. Las palabras de Neville resonaban en mi mente… "traicionaste a tu casa", pensé.

Subí a mi habitación y no me sorprendió verla vacía. Me pregunté a dónde se habrían transferido mis compañeras de cuarto. Hacía meses que no dormían conmigo, pero jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello realmente. Sonreí al pensar en que tanto Draco como yo dormíamos solos. Era extraño reconocer que me había convertido en una Draco Malfoy. Era extraño y agradable, y se sentía correcto. De a poco me iba descubriendo.

Tomé mi uniforme y todos los libros que tenía que usar, y volví con mi serpiente. Acomodé todo para el día siguiente y me dispuse a dormir. Me resultó hermoso dormir con él, y mucho más que su cara fuera la primera cosa que veía cuando me despertaba. Era la visión más perfecta de todo el mundo.

Las dos semanas se pasaron rápidamente: el ambiente del castillo era muy triste, y yo estaba sola todo el día, lo cual hacía que la tristeza me invadiera más. Por fortuna, estábamos tapados de exámenes, y estar todo el día estudiando le daba a mi cabeza algo de paz. Lo lógico hubiera sido posponer todas las pruebas, pero no había más días después de esas dos semanas, así que a los profesores no les quedaba otra opción que tomarlos. Por suerte tanto Draco como yo aprobamos con altas calificaciones, así que no tuvimos ningún problema. De todas maneras, era más que improbable que volviéramos el año entrante, pero preferíamos dejar Hogwarts con la cabeza en alto.

Regresar a la noche a la habitación del slytherin era la mejor parte de mi día. Ni bien lo veía, una sensación de tranquilidad me invadía, y todos los malos pensamientos desaparecían por un momento. Estábamos juntos un buen rato, nos besábamos y abrazábamos mucho, y a veces hacíamos el amor. Pero una vez que nos disponíamos a adentrarnos en el mundo de los sueños, todos mis miedos acudían a mí nuevamente y no podía huir de ellos.

Y así trascurrieron esos quince días, y la hora de tomar el Expreso había llegado. Y no podía creerlo, porque lo último que quería hacer era subirme a él. Porque hacerlo significaba muchas cosas. Quería decir que ahí se terminaba mi estadía en el colegio para siempre: estaba más que segura que si Harry no derrotaba a Voldemort pronto (lo cual era poco probable), no podría volver. Ahí también se acababa mi amistad con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville para toda la vida, pues sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que todos mis recuerdos con ellos quedarían encerrados en el imponente castillo para ser olvidados con el tiempo. Porque suponiendo que yo estuviera dispuesta a pedirles perdón por "aliarme con el enemigo" o "por jugarles en contra", jamás me perdonarían. Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero más importantemente, subirme al Expreso significaba mi separación de Draco y el paso a un futuro incierto. Un futuro que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y al que no sabía cómo afrontar.

Por suerte Draco tenía un compartimiento para él solo, por supuesto, y decidimos pasar juntos el viaje. Cerramos las cortinas, pusimos un hechizo para aislar nuestras voces del resto, y nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos juntos antes de afrontar la realidad. Estuvimos abrazados todo el viaje, y cuando llegué a la estación, unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Lo besé largamente y cuando por fin tuve el valor suficiente para bajarme del tren, él me detuvo tomándome la mano izquierda. Me miró a los ojos intensamente, y me sonrió.

- Nos vemos pronto.- afirmó.

- Nos vemos.- le contesté con voz confiada.

Me bajé del tren rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mis padres, que me esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. En Londres llovía torrencialmente, y me estaba empapando de pies a cabeza, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba acercarme a ellos y alejarme de Draco pronto, porque si no lo hacía rápido, lo más probable sería que me diera la vuelta y regresara junto a mi serpiente. Y no podía hacer eso, tenía que ser fuerte. Apreté el paso, y cuando estuve más cerca de ellos comencé a correr, y me abracé a mi madre con mucho ímpetu. Luego hice lo mismo con mi padre, y entonces no aguanté más y me largué a llorar, porque ya no aguantaba más. Porque no había nada de fortaleza en mí, porque la única persona que me mantenía firme era Draco, y no sabía si viviría para volver a estar conmigo.

Y necesitaba que lo hiciera, porque si él moría, yo moriría con él.


	19. I'm destined for anything

**Capítulo 19**

"I'm destined for anything"

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel lluvioso día en el que me había bajado del Expreso de Hogwarts. Aquella había sido la quincena más vacía de toda mi existencia, aunque no estaba segura de si "vacía" era la mejor palabra para describirla. Me encontraba llena de dudas, de temores, de incertidumbre. Draco no se había comunicado conmigo desde entonces, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Me levantaba cada mañana esperando recibir alguna carta o una visita furtiva, y me acostaba todas las noches decepcionada. No tener noticias me desesperaba y me daba ganas de romper con mi promesa. Deseaba irme de mi casa, tratar de encontrar la manera de ayudar en la inminente guerra, y sin embargo ahí me hallaba, sin poder moverme ni un milímetro. Porque Draco necesitaba que yo estuviera donde estaba, y no podía faltar a mi palabra. No sin faltarle a él.

Mi ansiedad empeoraba con el paso de los días. No podía parar de caminar por la casa, iba de un lado para otro sin cesar, y encima de todo me era imposible concentrarme. Mis padres trataban de hablarme, de entretenerme, pero nada parecía funcionar. Necesitaba saber.

Cierto viernes por la noche, mi padre, arrastrado por la preocupación, me obligó a sentarme en la mesa de la cocina y puso una taza de té en mis manos. Quería hablar conmigo. Yo no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo, pero decidí escucharlo: tal vez eso me distraía.

- Es té de tilo, hija.- me dijo señalando la taza.

- Si, gracias.- le dije.- Tal vez esto me calme un poco.-

- Eso espero. Estás muy alterada.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó.

- Por milésima vez, no.- le contesté. Traté de suavizar mi voz, porque sabía que mi padre quería verme bien, pero ya estaba harta de la misma pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no? Mi amor, ¡estás evitando el tema desde que llegaste! ¡Necesitas hablar de ello!-

- No lo entenderías.-

- Hermione, ¡por todos los cielos! Ayúdame a entender. ¿Cómo crees que se siente un padre si su hija baja de un tren y se larga a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo ahora, después de haberte visto llorar por días, de ver que estás desesperada, y no saber la razón?- me preguntó. Esperó a que sus palabras me hicieran efecto, y luego prosiguió.- Hija, necesito que me cuentes. Necesito que confíes en mí, por favor. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- dijo.

- Tienes razón, mereces una explicación. De todos modos, dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme.- le dije. Esperé unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar, pues quería acomodar bien mis recuerdos para ser clara en mi relato. Una vez que estaba segura de lo que le quería contar, comencé con mi historia. Empecé por contarle que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, que yo me encontraba locamente enamorada de quien siempre había sido mi enemigo número uno, y que al elegir su amor había perdido a los pocos amigos que me quedaban. También le conté sobre la promesa que le había hecho a Draco, aquella que me ataba a la realidad en la que estaba viviendo. Le dije que cumplirla me estaba consumiendo, porque necesitaba estar con mi amado, porque no resistía vivir sin tener noticias de él. Y lo que era aún peor, no resistía vivir sin hacer algo por él, por nosotros. Sin pelear. No era propio de mí estar sin hacer nada, esconderme cual cobarde. Yo necesitaba colaborar. A medida que hablaba mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración y desolación, y mi padre se encargaba de eliminarlas antes de que cayeran. Una vez que terminé con todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle, él me preguntó varias cosas sobre mis sentimientos, sobre qué había pasado con mis amigos, y también me pidió detalles sobre algunas conversaciones en particular. Por un momento pensé que iba a nombrarme a Cedric, pero al final se retractó. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, porque si entrábamos en esa área no sabía cómo podría manejar mis emociones. Luego me preguntó qué era lo que Draco estaba haciendo para matar a Voldemort, y por fortuna supo entender mi silencio. La realidad era que ni yo sabía qué era lo que mi rubio estaba tramando.

- Hija, déjame decirte algo.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Por favor, pon atención, porque estas pueden ser las palabras más difíciles que jamás vaya a decir.- agregó. Yo asentí.- Por todo lo que me has contado, deduje que el amor que sientes por este muchacho es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Y es eso lo que te hace ir en contra de tus deseos, en contra de quien tú eres.- dijo. Yo simplemente lo miré, escuchando muy atentamente.- Si bien es obvio que Draco quiere protegerte, no sabe lo mucho que te está dañando al privarte de participación. Ambos sabemos, hija, que sin importar el resultado de esta guerra, tú nunca podrás perdonarte por no haber formado parte de ella. Porque así eres tú, Hermione. Y si pensaras distinto, si realmente desearas quedarte aquí sentada mientras los demás están luchando, entonces no serías tú.- hizo una pausa.- Creo que lo mejor es que hagas lo que creas necesario hacer para ganar esta guerra, mi amor. Estoy seguro de que Draco te perdonará por haber faltado a tu promesa.- lágrimas caían ahora por sus mejillas, dándose cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras.- No soporto la idea de que algo pueda llegar a pasarte, mi vida, pero tampoco soportaría la idea de que seas infeliz toda una vida por no hacer lo que debías hacer.- dijo. Yo lo miré, también llorando, y me levanté de mi silla para ir junto a él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Él besó uno de los brazos con los que lo estaba rodeando y siguió hablando.- Nuestra vida es el resultado de nuestras decisiones, hija. Jamás lo olvides.- me dio otro beso en el brazo y deshizo el gesto de cariño.- Termina tu té y ve a dormir, cariño. Tienes mucho en qué pensar.- dijo.

Y realmente era así. Me había dado muchísimo en qué pensar, y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a organizar mis ideas. Le hice caso a mi padre y terminé mi infusión. Le di un enjuague a la taza en la pileta para luego dirigirme a mi habitación, cambiarme y meterme en la cama.

¿Quién era en realidad Hermione Granger? Esa fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió ni bien mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Me dispuse a pensarla tranquilamente, pero no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta. Durante los últimos años me había perdido tanto a mi misma que ya ni me reconocía. ¿Quién era yo en realidad? ¿Cómo era? No sabía ni cómo empezar a describirme, así que pensé las preguntas más fáciles. ¿Cuáles eran mis cualidades? Era inteligente, sí. Y también valiente. O por lo menos deseaba ser valiente. También poseía determinación, buen criterio, constancia, cortesía, disciplina y delicadeza. Eran todas las virtudes en las que podía pensar. ¿Y mis puntos débiles? ¿Cuáles eran mis defectos? Era cabeza dura, eso seguro. Además, tenía la autoestima muy baja. Pero el peor de todos mis defectos, y de esto estaba segura, era mi orgullo. La dificultad que poseía para perdonar y pedir perdón. Probablemente eso se debiera a que creía que defender mi honor era lo más importante de todo. Traté de pensar en algún otro defecto, pero luego detuve el flujo de mis pensamientos. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que todo eso era lo que me hacía ser una Gryffindor; esas virtudes y defectos eran los que me convertían en una leona. Y si bien había cambiado muchísimo durante el último tiempo, eso no significaba que había cambiado mi esencia. Seguía siendo la misma Hermione que había entrado en Hogwarts a sus once años, solo que ahora estaba enamorada, y tenía otras prioridades. Prioridades que nadie entendía.

Me di cuenta de que la vida me había dado varios golpes, y si bien siempre había tratado de salir victoriosa, no siempre me había sido posible. No era mi culpa no haber podido superar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, y tampoco era mi culpa no haber podido sobrellevar la situación. Todo se me había ido de las manos, y desde entonces había comenzado a convertirme en otra persona. Neville tenía razón: la Hermione que él conocía no habría abandonado a sus mejores amigos por un Slytherin. La chica a la que él estaba acostumbrado hubiera luchado contra cualquier dolor, no se hubiera hundido en él. Esa muchacha jamás habría defendido a un mortífago, porque para ella la justicia era lo más importante del mundo. Pero la diferencia estaba en que esa persona que Neville conocía, no tenía idea de lo que significaba amar.

Se me infló el pecho al recordar la sensación de estar en los brazos de Draco, de sentir sus labios contra los míos, de escuchar el susurro de sus palabras en mi oído. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba saber que todo iba a estar bien, que íbamos a ser felices, que Voldemort iba a morir y que al final podríamos estar juntos. Necesitaba un plan. Traté de idear algo, pero al parecer la imaginación y la creatividad no formaban parte de mis cualidades. A medida que me odiaba por no poseerlas, me fui adentrando en un sueño cada vez más profundo y no tardé nada en caer en él. Y como solía pasar cada vez que me quedaba dormida habiéndolo recordado, soñé con Cedric. Y me dijo lo que siempre había sabido.

Estábamos en la biblioteca charlando en voz muy baja, y había algunos libros dispuestos delante de nosotros. Él tenía mis dos manos entre las suyas y las acariciaba lentamente.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – preguntó. Yo fijé mi mirada en la de él, mis ojos castaños analizando los suyos.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté finalmente.

- Para ayudar a Harry y a Ron con lo que sea que estén tramando.- me dijo.- Siempre supiste que ese era el plan, Hermione.-

- Pero ya no lo es más, Ced. Ya no somos amigos y ya no estoy en condición alguna para ayudarlos. Además, no quiero tener que volver a hablar con ellos, no quiero tener que pedirles perdón por lo que sean que creen que hice mal, y tampoco sé qué es lo que planean.-

- Averígualo.- me dijo sencillamente.- Es lo único que puedes hacer para ganar esta guerra, Herms. No necesitas pedirles perdón, tampoco recuperarlos como amigos. Tan solo necesitas que acepten tu compañía, porque todos sabemos que te necesitan. Eres brillante, Hermione, y no pueden ir muy lejos sin ti. Los tres están destinados a estar juntos. Nadie más que Voldemort tiene la culpa de haber interrumpido el curso normal de su relación. Como de la nuestra. Si no me hubiera matado, jamás hubieras caído en depresión. Si no me hubiera matado, ustedes todavía serían amigos. Si no me hubiera matado, probablemente no estarías con Draco Malfoy ahora. No habría ningún problema.- me dijo.

- Estar con Draco es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Ced. No es ningún problema.- le dije.

- Lo sé. Tan solo digo que no lo hubieras necesitado si yo hubiera podido estar ahí para ti.-

- Te equivocas.- le dije.- Siempre lo he necesitado. Como ahora que tú no estás, también te necesito a ti.-

- Y me tienes.-

- No como yo quisiera.-

- Siempre estaré contigo, Hermione. Nunca te dejaré. Pensé que sabías eso, amiga.- yo solté una carcajada suave y ahogada.

- Hace dos años que me dejaste, Cedric.- le dije lastimosamente.

- No. Hace dos años que estoy contigo más de lo que nunca he estado.- dijo. Yo lo miré comprendiendo: él era como mi ángel guardián.- Escúchame bien: tienes que ayudar a Harry y a Ron para así poder ser feliz con Draco. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo y nada malo te pasará. Volverás sana y salva para ser feliz con él, Hermione. Yo cuidaré de ti.- me prometió.

- Como siempre lo has hecho.- dije yo, recordando.

- Como siempre lo he hecho.- estuvo de acuerdo.

Noté que me estaba despertando porque podía escuchar a los pájaros cantando en el exterior de mi casa. No quería abrir lo ojos, quería mantener la imagen de Cedric en mi cabeza tanto tiempo como pudiera. Tan solo verlo ahí, con su hermosa sonrisa y su impecable cabello me hacía feliz. Aunque fuera nada más producto de mi cabeza, aunque fuera un sueño, me hacía feliz.

Miré el reloj: eran las seis de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama apoyando el pie derecho, por si las dudas. Quería empezar el día lo mejor posible pues sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Fui al baño, me higienicé y cambié, y luego tomé mi baúl de debajo de la cama. Comencé a meter todo lo que creí necesario en él y luego lo cerré. Posteriormente hice mi cama, y mientras la cubría con el abrigado acolchado miré a Crookshanks de reojo; se encontraba durmiendo sobre una silla que había en mi habitación. Sabía que no podía llevarlo conmigo, y fue entonces cuando me sentí mal por no haberle prestado la suficiente atención durante los últimos dos años, por haberlo sacado de mi vida como al resto de las personas. Me había ensimismado tanto que hasta me había olvidado de que tenía una mascota. Lo acaricié unos minutos y luego me dispuse a escribirles una nota a mis padres. Traté de volcar todo mi amor y toda mi gratitud en esas palabras, y luego deposité la hoja sobre mi cama.

Dediqué unos momentos a pensar en la real situación: me estaba yendo de mi casa, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a mí rubio, y mi plan dependía de si Harry y Ron me aceptaban en su misión. Mi futuro no era nada prometedor, y me preocupaba que Draco no me perdonara por decepcionarlo. De todas maneras, sabía que debía hacer eso. También me preguntaba qué diría si se aparecía en mi casa y no me encontraba, o qué pensaría si me mandaba alguna carta y no recibía respuesta alguna. Entonces decidí que lo mejor era dejarle una nota sobre mi cama, como había hecho con mis padres, para que la leyera en caso de que se apareciera en mi casa. Estaba segura de que si me escribía muchas cartas y no recibía respuesta, entonces vendría a ver qué andaba mal. Tomé mi lapicera, otra hoja de papel y escribí:

_"Draco, _

_Necesito luchar por nuestro futuro. No puedo quedarme aquí, esperando a que vuelvas y sin tener noticias. _

_Lo siento mucho y espero que puedas perdonarme. _

_Espera a que vuelva por ti. Te amo. _

_Hermione."_

Dejé la nota junto a la de mis padres, sabiendo que ellos la dejarían en donde la encontraron, y luego tomé mi abrigo en una mano, mi baúl en otro y me desaparecí.

Momentos después reaparecí en La Madriguera. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

He aquí el final del capítulo 19 ladies and gentlemen. Espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo ya sería el último según mis cálculos, así que bueno. Les agradezco a todos por leer y por dejar comentarios tan dedicados, y también por recomendar la historia. Un beso enorme.

**Nooe.**

Boggart Girls


	20. It ends tonight

**Capítulo 20**

"It ends tonight"

- Buenos días señora Weasley.- dije ni bien me reaparecí junto a la ventana abierta de la extensa familia. La mamá de los siete hermanos se sobresaltó con mi voz y casi tira la sartén en donde se estaban haciendo los huevos revueltos.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Me he llevado un susto de muerte! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte sin aviso nunca más, y menos en épocas como estas!- me retó la mujer.

- Lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté.

- Claro que si, pasa, pasa.- me contestó.- Todavía están todos durmiendo, yo estaba preparando el desayuno.- hizo un pausa y me miró seriamente.- Cielo, no quiero ser grosera, pero dudo que Ron, Ginny y Harry se alegren de verte.- me informó.- Te has portado muy mal con ellos.- agregó.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito hablar con ellos, y es urgente. Solo espero que me reciban.- dije.

- Tendremos que esperar a que se despierten. No creo que quieras lidiar con ellos tan temprano.- dijo. Ambas reímos, pues sabíamos que el humor de los muchachos por las mañanas no era nada bueno.

- Gracias por tratarme tan bien, Señora Weasley. Sé que no lo merezco.- le dije.

- Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, cariño, sin importar a quien ames.- me dijo levantando la mirada del desayuno que estaba preparando.

- No le puedo decir cuánto significa eso para mí.- le sonreí para acentuar mis palabras. Ella me correspondió el gesto.

- Toma asiento, cariño. ¿Ya desayunaste?- me preguntó.

- No, pero estoy bien, muchas gracias.- le contesté.

- Nada de eso. Ya mismo comerás algo.- me dijo. Si había algo que nunca faltaba en la casa de los Weasleys era comida. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que no había invitado que abandonara la casa sin haber tomado aunque sea un café con una rebanada de algún pastel. Una vez que me hube sentado, la señora Weasley me dio un plato repleto de huevos revueltos y tocino, y también un vaso de jugo de naranja. Desde que había dejado el colegio que no comía ese estilo de comida, puesto que en mi casa acostumbrábamos a desayunar con café y tostadas. Empecé a comer gustosa, y en menos de diez minutos ya había terminado mi ración. Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en que si ese mismo plato hubiera estado delante de mí unos meses atrás, probablemente habría hecho hasta lo imposible para no comerlo.- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- dijo la mujer al verme finalizar la porción.- ¿Quieres un poco más?- preguntó.

- No, gracias. Estoy llenísima.- le dije sonriéndole. En ese momento apareció es señor Weasley por la puerta, ya vestido y arreglado para salir. Se sorprendió muchísimo al verme, pero me trató como siempre. Esto me alegró bastante.- ¿Por qué está tan arreglado un sábado por la mañana señor Weasley?- le pregunté yo.

- Ahora trabajo también los sábados, Hermione. Son nuevas órdenes del ministerio. Muchas cosas están cambiando.- dijo cansinamente. Me extrañé bastante, pero no hice comentario alguno. El hombre se sentó junto a mí en la mesa y su señora le tendió un plato de comida. Empezamos a charlar de temas livianos, desde lo caluroso que estaba el clima hasta cómo estaba mi familia. Después de un rato el señor Weasley se fue a trabajar y yo me quedé charlando con la alegre mujer. Me contó todo sobre los preparativos de la boda de Fleur y Bill, y me sentí triste al darme cuenta de que ya no formaba parte de ello. Cambiamos de tema varias veces más, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no teníamos la oportunidad de hablar.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas, interrumpiendo mis anécdotas sobre mi padre y su consultorio odontológico. Era Ginny. Me quedé callada, pues no sabía cómo abordar la situación. Después de unos largos segundos decidí hablar.

- Vine a hablar con Harry y con Ron. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles.- le informé.

- Hermione, no creo que estén interesados. Lo mejor sería que te fueras.- me dijo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No seas ruda!- la regañó la señora Weasley.

- Mamá, sabes que es verdad. Si esperas que la recibamos con besos y abrazos, lamento decepcionarte.- le contestó a su madre.

- Nadie espera nada, Ginny.- interrumpí yo.- No vengo en busca de su perdón ni nada por el estilo, tan solo necesito hablar con los chicos. Es importante.- dije. Mi frialdad pareció convencerla.

- Entonces los voy a despertar. Es mejor que se enteren que estás aquí por mí, así ya están preparados para verte.- dijo.

- Gracias.- le dije.

Media hora después me encontraba a solas con quienes habían sido mis dos mejores amigos, en la sala de estar de La Madriguera. Estábamos todos sumamente incómodos, tanto que la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo. Al mirar las caras de los chicos imaginé que le había costado una gran cantidad de energía a Ginny retenerlos en su habitación hasta que se calmaran, y convencerlos de bajar y escucharme. Estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Una vez que el silencio se hizo insoportable, Ron decidió romperlo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hermione?- preguntó secamente.

- ¿Cómo… cómo han estado?- pregunté yo en cambio.

- Como si te importara.- respondió Ron. Harry se mantenía inmutable, su vista clavada en algún lugar detrás de mí.

- Me importa. No quisiera que nada malo les pasara.- dije.

- Te acordaste a tiempo.- dijo ahora Harry. Yo fijé mi mirada en la suya, buscando en ella algún punto débil.- Desde la última vez que hablamos, ya podríamos estar muertos.- dijo. Luego hizo una pausa y prosiguió hablando.- Ya, en serio, ¿qué quieres aquí? Apreciaríamos que te fueras y nos dejaras desayunar tranquilos.- dijo secamente.

- Vine porque quiero quedarme con ustedes. Quiero que me cuenten qué es lo que está pasando, qué estuvo haciendo el profesor Dumbledore contigo cada vez que se juntaron, Harry, y cómo pretenden derrotar a Voldemort. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos.- dije. Los muchachos se miraron por unos segundos y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Yo me quedé mirándolos seriamente, pero luego de un rato empecé a sonreír también. Era inevitable no hacerlo; los chicos se estaban descostillando de la risa. Después de unos minutos empezaron a calmarse.

- ¿De verdad,- comenzó a decir Ron entre risas, a medida que se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- de verdad esperas que te creamos?- dijo tomando aire de a poco. Estaba más rojo que un tomate.

- Si.-

- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó Harry ahora serio de verdad.

- Porque ambos saben que yo no miento.- dije.- Pude haber hecho cosas que no les hayan gustado, pude haber cambiado y haberme alejado, pero si hay algo que jamás fui es mentirosa.- les dije.

- Ah…- dijo Ron.- ¿Entonces este año que pasó si estuviste desayunando, almorzando, merendando y cenando como siempre?- preguntó. A mi se me heló la sangre.- Porque esa es la versión que nos contabas a nosotros.- me dijo. Yo me quedé muda. – Y de tu nuevo novio no sabíamos nada.- agregó.- Eres muy buena para esconder cosas y desaparecer de la vida de tus amigos, ¿sabías?- No había nada que pudiera decir en mi defensa.- Apropósito, ¿cómo se encuentra Draquito?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No lo sé.- contesté fríamente.- Desde que terminaron las clases que no lo veo.- dije.- Pero basta, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen razón. Si mentí sobre eso, pero no me quedaba otra opción. No quería lucir como una bola de grasa, y es por eso que mentía sobre la cantidad de comida que estaba ingiriendo, solo para que me dejaran tranquila. Y en cuanto a Draco, jamás pensé que pudieran entender que en verdad lo amo. Tampoco lo entienden ahora, ¿o si?- pregunté.- ¿Hubiera sido diferente si les hubiera contado? No.- me contesté.- Jamás lo aceptarán. Pero que no lo acepten no cambia la realidad.- agregué. Esperé unos momentos antes de proseguir.- De todas maneras, no vine en busca de su aceptación, ni de su perdón, ni de su amistad.- dije muy enojada.- Tan solo vine a ayudarlos. Por mucho que les pese, sé muchas cosas que ustedes no saben. Hechizos, pociones,- hice una pausa para permitirles procesar lo que les estaba diciendo.- también sé leer runas antiguas y sé historias antiquísimas que tal vez tengan relación con el lado oscuro. Chicos, enfréntenlo: me necesitan en muchos aspectos. Además, fuimos amigos durante muchos años. Podemos ser compañeros si tenemos un objetivo en común.- agregué. No me sentía yo misma siendo tan soberbia, tan agrandada, tan desagradable. Sin embargo, no me rebajaría en ningún momento: había vuelto para cumplir una misión, y me concentraría en ello. Noté en sus caras que sabían que tenía razón. También noté que de igual manera no sería fácil convencerlos.

- Lo que no entiendo es qué ganas con ayudarnos.- dijo Harry.

- Si, ¿cómo sabemos que no estás trabajando para el hurón ese que tienes por novio?- preguntó Ron.

- Les voy a ser franca: necesito ver a Voldemort muerto tanto como tú, Harry.- le dije dirigiéndome al moreno en concreto.- Mí destino depende de él al igual que el tuyo. Estoy atada a él, para siempre. Si él vive, Draco sigue bajo sus órdenes.- dije.- No hay manera de huir, no hay escapatoria posible.- había lágrimas de impotencia en mis ojos.- No podremos ser felices hasta que esta guerra acabe. Nadie puede, y mucho menos nosotros. Y de verdad quiero poder ser feliz, quiero ser libre. Quiero estar con Draco y vivir en paz. Quiero que las personas dejen de morir porque sí, y quiero que tú, Harry, cumplas la profecía y lo mates de una buena vez, así al fin puedes transitar tu propio camino. Quiero que la vida retome su curso normal.- agregué.- Y para eso me necesitan, como yo los necesito a ustedes. Los tres debíamos estar juntos en esto, como iba a ser desde un principio. Nadie más que el mismo Voldemort tiene la culpa de que eso no se diera así. Si yo cambié, fue plenamente por su culpa. No obstante, ahora no nos sirve buscar culpables: el daño está hecho y es irreversible. Sé que lograremos hacerlo si trabajamos juntos, chicos, y para eso no hace falta nada más que lograr convivir. No tengo que gustarles, no les tiene que agradar mi vida. Tan solo tenemos que buscar la manera de acabar con Voldemort.- finalicé.

- Muy conmovedora tu historia, Hermione.- dijo Ron cruelmente.- ¿Pero cómo sabemos que no estás…?-

- No está mintiendo, Ron.- Harry lo interrumpió.- Tal vez la Hermione que está sentada delante nuestro no sea la que nosotros conocíamos, pero sé muy bien que no está mintiendo.- dijo.

- Gracias.- dije.

- ¿Y qué papel juega Malfoy en todo esto? ¿Sabe él que estás aquí?- preguntó el niño que vivió.

- No, no lo sabe. Y cuando se entere estará furioso; yo le prometí que me quedaría en mi casa hasta que todo esto terminara.- dije.- Pero no puedo, Harry, no puedo. ¿Es que acaso espera que me quede sin hacer nada mientras el resto muere? No puedo hacerlo. Necesito luchar. En cuanto a qué hace con Voldemort, no lo sé. Solo sé que está de nuestro lado, y que sus deseos son los mismos que los míos.- dije.

- La Orden del Fénix ha estado recibiendo datos útiles de una fuente anónima durante el último mes. Gracias a ello se han podido prevenir varias muertes, varios ataques. ¿Crees que Malfoy está detrás de todo esto?- me preguntó Harry.

- Estoy segura de ello.- dije yo.

- De acuerdo.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Entonces eso es todo?- le preguntó Ron a Harry, furioso.- ¿Le contaremos todo, la dejaremos venir con nosotros, así sin más? ¿Después de que nos dio la espalda y de que se alió con el enemigo?- preguntó.- Escucha, Harry, si ella viene, no cuentes conmigo.- dijo. Intervine antes de que Harry le contestara.

- Ron, escucha.- dije.- No puedes abandonar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas esto por mí, hazlo por lo que alguna vez fuimos. Por la amistad que nos tuvimos, por los momentos que pasamos. Por favor.- le pedí. Pasó un rato interminable hasta que el pelirrojo contestó por fin.

- Está bien.- dijo a regañadientes.- Pero no creas que esto significa que volvemos a hacer amigos, ni nada por el estilo. Una vez que todo esto termine, tú te vuelves con tu hurón inmundo y no te volvemos a ver nunca más.- sentenció. Me sorprendió el rencor de Ron poseía dentro. Supuse que de verdad debió dolerle que desapareciera de su vida, y por un momento sentí arrepentimiento. Después recordé que no tuve ningún hombro en dónde llorar cuando más lo necesitaba, y volví a recuperar la compostura.

- Es una promesa.- dije.

Luego los chicos fueron a desayunar, y yo decidí darles su espacio. Cuando volvieron a buscarme, los dos parecían más animados. Pasamos el día entero hablando: me contaron sobre los recuerdos que Harry vio en el pensadero junto a Dumbledore, sobre lo que había averiguado acerca de los horcruxes, y también intercambiamos toda la información que pudimos. Era una suerte que hubiera leído un libro en la sección prohibida que poseía bastantes datos útiles sobre los horcruxes el año anterior, de lo contrario no hubiera podido aportar nada. En su momento me había parecido un disparate, pero ahora todo tenía más sentido. Lo que teníamos que hacer era encontrar las cuatro diferentes partes restantes del alma de Voldemort y destruirlas. El problema era que los lugares en donde podían estar eran infinitos. Por suerte Harry ya había acabado con el diario de Tom Riddle en su segundo año en Hogwarts, y Dumbledore con el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt.

Esa misma noche empecé a preparar todo lo que podríamos llegar a necesitar en el viaje que íbamos a emprender una vez que el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur se hubiera llevado a cabo. Utilicé un hechizo para achicar cosas, y a lo largo de mi estadía en La Madriguera empaqué libros, ropas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, los ingredientes necesarios en caso de necesitar hacer una poción multijugos, etc. Siempre llevaba esa cartera conmigo, por si teníamos que escapar repentinamente.

Cierto día, el Ministro de Magia Scrimgeour se presentó junto con el señor Weasley para leer el testamente de Dumbledore. Que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en darnos lo que el director nos había dejado no podía significar nada bueno. Nos sorprendimos bastante con las cosas que recibimos: para Harry había una snitch dorada (que no podíamos abrir), para Ron un desiluminador (cuya función desconocíamos) y para mí un libro de cuentos infantiles. Quedamos perplejos ante estas cosas, pues no sabíamos qué significaban.

Los días pasaron y la boda había llegado. Me alegró formar parte de ella y fue hermosa mientras duró. Lamentablemente los mortífagos aparecieron con un ataque sorpresa, y gracias a Merlín yo había llevado nuestro equipaje conmigo. Harry, Ron y yo logramos escapar ilesos, y fue ahí cuando empezaron nuestras aventuras.

Poco a poco fuimos descubriendo cosas, atando cabos y encontrando Horcruxes. Cuando encontramos el primero no supimos cómo destruirlo. Un tiempo después de eso, Ron nos abandonó. Los meses pasaban, la relación entre el moreno y yo era inexistente, y solo hablábamos para tratar de solucionar los problemas que debíamos afrontar. Discutíamos mucho ya que nuestras opiniones eran muy distintas. Harry, por ejemplo, deseaba visitar Godric's Hollow y yo pensaba que era una pésima idea. Optamos por ir ahí finalmente, y sobrevivimos de casualidad. Por fortuna Ron logró regresar junto a nosotros gracias al desiluminador, y trajo consigo la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y con ella la muerte del relicario que poseía una parte de Voldemort dentro. Luego estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados en la casa del señor Lovegood, ya que éste nos había tendido una trampa. Esto era comprensible, pues su Luna había sido secuestrada. Tiempo después fuimos capturados y llevados a la mansión Malfoy. Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente, pues Draco estaba allí. Hizo todo lo posible por nosotros, pero mentir demasiado era peligroso: el lugar estaba repleto de mortífagos, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange, y Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Me torturaron delante de él, y si bien no quería que me viera sufrir, me encontraba agradecida por ello. Fue gracias a que no desvié mis ojos de los suyos que pude soportar el dolor. Estoy segura que a él le pasó lo mismo. Leí en su mirada una infinita tristeza, como también mucha impotencia. Me estaban torturando y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Fue Dobby quien no sacó de ahí, y él murió. Recuerdo cuánto lloré su pérdida. Por suerte pudimos rescatar a Luna y a Ollivander (el fabricante de varitas mágicas) de la mansión. Seguimos haciendo planes (que incluyeron convertirme en Bellatrix mediante la poción multijugos y robar la copa de Hufflepuff de Gringotts), encontrando Horcruxes y destruyéndolos. Terminamos en Hogwarts, lugar dónde se había desatado un gran combate: mortífagos versus alumnos y profesores. Harry logró encontrar la tiara de Ravenclaw y destruirla mientras Ron y yo fuimos a la cámara de los secretos a destruir la copa. Tan solo quedaba Nagini, la serpiente, y la batalla estaba complicada. Había habido muchos muertos, entre ellos Fred, Tonks y Lupin. No podía creerlo. Luego Voldemort habló, y le pidió a Harry que se entregara. Íbamos a seguir luchando, por supuesto, pero unas horas después apareció Hagrid sosteniendo a un Harry sin vida en sus brazos. Por unos momentos pensamos que todo había acabado, que Harry había muerto y que Voldemort había ganado. Nuestros gritos fueron desgarradores ante la noticia. Neville, haciendo uso de todo su valor, terminó con Nagini, más era irrelevante, pues no había nadie que pudiera vencer al señor de las tinieblas si Harry estaba muerto. Por fortuna no había sido así, y el chico había sobrevivido. Finalmente, todo se vio reducido a un enfrentamiento cara a cara entre Voldemort y el niño que vivió. Un enfrentamiento que no presencié, ya que cierto mortífago encapuchado me había tomado de la mano para llevarme lejos del lugar, y yo había accedido a seguirlo con gusto, porque al sentir su tacto sobre mi mano no me habían quedado dudas de la identidad de esa persona.

Caminamos por muchísimo tiempo, tanto que no sabría decir cuánto. Nos adentramos al bosque prohibido, y luego transitamos varios metros más hasta perdernos en la densa arboleda. Yo no podía creer que al fin estaba al lado de él, que al fin podía volver a sentir su piel. Me parecía un sueño, pero sabía que era real pues mi corazón solo latía con tanta fuerza cuando estaba cerca de él. Cuando paramos nos encontrábamos en el centro del bosque. A nuestro alrededor se podía sentir la presencia de más individuos, los movimientos de diferentes animales y criaturas mágicas. Draco se volteó hacia mí y me miró largamente, pero esta vez yo no podía esperar: necesitaba sentirlo. Me acerqué a él y lo besé desesperadamente, tomando sus cabellos con mucha fuerza y acercándolo a mí. Él respondió con la misma intensidad, saboreando cada parte de mí y haciéndome retorcer de placer, como siempre lo hacía. Nos fundimos en un beso tan profundo que me podría haber perdido en él. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se permitió disfrutar por mucho tiempo, ya que a los pocos segundos me alejó de él; al parecer había algo que lo inquietaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?- le pregunté cuando pude recuperar el aliento. El chico no había hablado ni una palabra y me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

- Faltaste a tu palabra, Hermione.- me dijo. Yo me quedé mirándolo; no podía creer que eso fuera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Nos acabábamos de reencontrar después de muchísimo tiempo, y esas eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de sus labios.

- Lo siento, pero sabías que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, Draco. Yo no soy así.- le expliqué.

- ¿Entonces por qué prometiste que esperarías a que yo volviera por ti? ¿Por qué prometiste quedarte con tus padres si no pensabas hacerlo? ¿Eh, Hermione? ¡¿Por qué?!- me preguntó con amargura en su voz.- ¡¿Cómo pensaste que me sentí cuando no recibí respuesta a ninguna de mis cartas?! ¡Estaba aterrado, por Merlín! No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, ¡y encima no podía irme sin levantar sospechas! ¿Y cómo crees que me sentí cuando te trajeron a la mansión de mis padres? ¿Cuándo te torturaron delante de mí? ¿Es que en ningún momento pensaste en lo que me estabas haciendo al faltar a tu palabra?- hizo una pausa. Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, así que tragó varias veces para tratar de que se le fuera el nudo que tenía en la garganta.- Podrías haber muerto ahí, y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto.- dijo. Dediqué unos segundos para elegir mis palabras antes de hablar.

- Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, Draco. De verdad lo lamento. Pero no me pidas que lamente lo que hice, porque lo hice por nosotros.- le expliqué.- Si, soy conciente de que pude haber muerto en el intento; pero prefería morir intentando antes que esconderme como una cobarde. Además, fue en parte gracias a mí que logramos disminuir el poder de Voldemort. Ahora existe la posibilidad de acabar con él para siempre. Todo depende de Harry.- le dije. Mis palabras parecieron ablandarlo bastante, y de repente la expresión de su rostro cambió.

- ¿Qué estará pasando en este momento?- se preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé. Pero escucha, Draco, ya hicimos todo lo posible. Tú ayudaste a tu manera, y yo a la mía. Ya no podemos influir en el resultado: vayámonos. Escapémonos juntos.- le pedí.- Estuve evaluando la idea durante este tiempo que estuve sola, y creo que es lo mejor. Seamos sinceros: por más de que la guerra haya acabado, nadie aceptará jamás nuestra relación. De hecho, Harry y Ron me hicieron prometer que desaparecería de sus vidas ni bien esto hubiese terminado. No tiene sentido quedarnos, no hay nadie por quién hacerlo.- le dije.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres que vayamos?- inquirió.

- Podríamos comprar algún departamento en el mundo muggle. Sé que no es tu mundo ideal, pero te adecuarías a él con facilidad.- le dije suavemente. Mi voz sonaba débil e insegura, pues en el fondo sabía que Draco no aceptaría mi idea.

- Mi mundo ideal es donde tú estés, Granger.- me dijo. Yo lo miré dulcemente y sonreí ante el recuerdo de las viejas épocas, cuando el todavía era "el hurón Malfoy" y yo "la sangre sucia Granger". Todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

- Podremos empezar una vida nueva, juntos. Sin prejuicios, sin nadie que nos conozca, solo nosotros dos y un increíble futuro por delante.- le dije. La perspectiva me fascinaba.

- De acuerdo.- dijo. Yo lo miré asombrada. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera aceptando mi propuesta.

- ¿De acuerdo?- repetí.- ¿Vivirías en el mundo muggle por mí?- pregunté asombrada.

- Por ti haría lo que sea.- me contestó.

La veracidad de sus palabras me desarmó y volví a acercarme a él para besarlo. Esta vez fue un beso lento y dulce, una tierna caricia entre dos personas que se aman y que no tienen prisa alguna.

- Te amo.- le dije separándome un poco.

- Y yo a ti.- me dijo él. Luego me llenó la cara de cortos besos y me sonrió.- Para siempre.- agregó. Yo sencillamente volví a apresar sus finos labios entre los míos y me dediqué a disfrutar el instante.

Momentos después decidimos que ya era hora: sin mirar atrás y con un suave movimiento de varita, desaparecimos tomados de las manos. Desaparecimos del bosque prohibido para no volver jamás. Desaparecimos de Hogwarts, del mundo mágico, de nuestros amigos y nuestras familias, de toda nuestra vida.

Recuerdo que esa noche, dejamos atrás nuestro pasado para comenzar juntos un futuro diferente. Esa noche, la Hermione que una vez existió dentro de mí desapareció por completo, y una persona totalmente diferente abandonó el lugar junto a su amado.

Pero lo que más recuerdo es que esa noche, _comencé a vivir_.

**The End**

* * *

Hello ladies and gentlemen! How are you?

Personas, he aquí el final. _Lo detesto_, sí, porque soy malísima con los finales. ODIO los finales, odio que terminen las cosas, me entristece mucho. Sé que no está bueno, pero les juro que es lo mejor que pude escribir. Lo borré miles de veces, y todavía no me convence del todo, pero no logro sacar nada mejor. Encima de todo, no es el estilo de final al que acostumbro. En mi historia ideal, probablemente Draco o Hermione hubieran muerto y el sobreviviente estaría lamentándose la muerte de su amado por el resto de su vida, o bien se suicidaría para no soportar tanto dolor. Pero no podía hacer eso en esta historia, mi prima me hizo prometerle que iba a terminar bien.

Bueno, el punto es que espero sus comentarios, sus opiniones. Pueden decirme lo que quieran, no mientan: si les pareció horrible, me lo dicen con todas las letras por favor, ¿si? Gracias.

Anyway, les quiero agradecer a todos por haber seguido la historia, por haber comentado, por haber aportado ideas, por todo. A todos aquellos lectores fieles, **MILLONES DE GRACIAS**. No me voy a poner a nombrar uno por uno porque es muy tarde y me caigo de sueño, pero de verdad amé todas y cada una de sus palabras.

También gracias a mis amigos, aquellos que leyeron los capítulos ni bien los terminaba de escribir, o me ayudaron a describir escenas cuando me trababa. Gracias a Vanu, a Fran, a Lucie, a Tefu, a Agus & a Ceci por eso, y gracias a Juli, a Celes & a Rodri por el apoyo moral. Los adoro.

En fin, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! De corazón espero que esta les haya gustado.

Por favor, no publiquen ninguna de nuestras historias sin autorización.

Gracias.

**Nooe**.

Boggart Girls.


End file.
